That's how we do in Lima Heights!
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: Lima Heights adjacent est un quartier où il est difficile de vivre. Alors que se passe-t-il lorsque le destin force Rachel Berry à quitter New York pour s'y installer en colocation avec un trio de filles assez spéciales? BRITTANA,FABERRY. FABERRITTANA! :D
1. I: Une arrivée anticipée

Oh! Wow! Du Faberrittana! :D Quelle merveilleuse invention qui me permet de garder foie en l'humanité... Et bien oui, ma première fic Faberrittana. :) C'est aussi ma première fic à multiples chapitres depuis un petit bout de temps alors, on me laisse une petite chance, hen? ;) Je ne posterai probablement pas une fois par semaine, je ne suis pas ce genre d'auteure-là. Je suis plus du genre un chapitre par-ci, deux chapitres par-là, pas de chapitre cette semaine, deux la semaine d'après... Sinon, si je ne marche pas par spontanéité, ma main perd de la qualité et du style :O Ils ne seront pas non plus tous aussi longs que celui-là, vraiment pas. Alors j'espère votre compréhension. :) Aussi, comme écrit sur mon profil, je suis une romantique à l'extrême. Ceux qui veulent voir des gens mourir et des couples se briser, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit mes cocos. ;P Je sais déjà comment cette histoire va se terminer, mais je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il va y avoir avant. Je marche à l'aveuglette cette fois :O Je vais aussi, pour la première fois, probablement devoir vous demander ce que vous voulez lire dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que vous aimez ce genre ce truc x) Alors voilà! Bonne lecture à vous :D

* * *

><p>Dans la ville de Lima, Ohio, il y avait de magnifiques endroits. Des parcs, des forêts, des lacs et bien d'autres emplacements qui allaient être de plus en plus fréquentés à partir d'aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? Et bien tout simplement parce que les écoles de la région avaient terminé l'année scolaire la veille, ce qui réjouissait à la fois parents et enfants qui avaient maintenant beaucoup plus de temps pour eux. Enfin, le printemps tirait sa révérence et le plus rayonnant des astres pouvait maintenant retrouver définitivement sa place dans notre beau ciel bleu. En ce lumineux matin du 21 juin, premier jour de l'été, les rues de la ville étaient calmes et les maisonnées étaient toutes encore endormies. Enfin, elles l'étaient presque toutes. Une maison située dans la section un peu plus mal famée de la ville faisait exception à la règle. En effet, le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur le petit quartier de Lima Heights adjacent qu'une belle brune se tenait déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, très éveillée et sur son trente et un.<p>

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Fabray? Bouge tes fesses, on va être en retard! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces à l'intention de sa colocataire, s'assurant ainsi d'être entendue par celle-ci et, du même coup, par la ville entière.

À la suite de ces mots, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses sortit de la salle de bain, la tête entre les mains et une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

-Calme-toi, Lopez. L'aéroport est à dix minutes d'ici, pas quarante-cinq… Alors arrête de crier, j'ai un de ces mal de tête.

-Et bien t'avais qu'à pas boire autant après le concert d'hier. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour toi, tu savais qu'on se levait tôt ce matin! Ricana la brune.

La jeune fille réticente passa devant le comptoir de la cuisine pour mettre la machine à café en marche et s'assit ensuite sur une chaise de la cuisine, le haut du corps affalé sur la table.

-Et puis tu veux bien me dire pourquoi il faut que je vienne aussi? Tu sais conduire et c'est TA copine qu'on va récupérer, pas la mienne…

La jeune hispanique soupira devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son amie avant de prendre place sur une autre chaise placée juste devant elle.

-Tu pourrais arrêter d'agir comme si tu t'en foutais s'il te plait? Merde Quinn, c'est une de tes meilleures amies, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant que tu es heureuse qu'elle revienne.

Sous le regard accusateur de la brune, Quinn baissa la tête. La latina reprit :

-Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup aussi tôt le matin mais comprends-moi un peu! Britt est à New York depuis six mois, c'est long ça… Je veux vraiment être là pour l'accueillir quand elle va descendre de l'avion. Elle me manque, tu comprends?

La latina n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments aussi ouvertement devant n'importe qui, elle était même assez renfermée. Cependant, après dix ans d'amitié, presque quatre ans de colocation et des dizaines d'épreuves traversées ensemble, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance aux deux personnes qui partageaient sa vie, c'est-à-dire sa petite amie et sa meilleure amie. Elles composaient un trio infernal depuis si longtemps que la brune ne se souvenait même plus de la vie avant elles. La rose sourit pour la première fois de la matinée, brisant par la même occasion l'ambiance lourde qui s'était installée entre les deux.

-Tu deviens sentimentale, là, Santana! Reprends-toi vite, t'es plus toi! Que vont dire les durs du quartier quand ils vont apprendre ça?

La brune éclata de rire avant de pousser gentiment l'épaule de son amie avec son poing.

-Ferme-la, tu veux bien? Si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse sur le bord de la route tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, je me tais…

Leur conversation et leurs rires furent interrompus par le bruit de la machine à café qui avait enfin terminé son travail, ce qui fit se redresser Quinn. Elle se leva pour verser le liquide presque noir dans une tasse en métal qu'elle referma. Elle en prit une immense gorgée qu'elle dégusta longuement, les yeux fermés. Comme ça faisait du bien par une belle matinée aussi agitée! Le café devient rapidement votre meilleur ami quand vous vivez à un rythme aussi rapide. Ayant maintenant retrouvé une attitude un peu plus enjouée, elle se retourna vers Santana, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, tu viens? Plus tôt on est parties, plus tôt je vais pouvoir revenir me coucher…

L'hispanique leva les yeux au ciel mais se leva tout de même pour reprendre sa place dans le cadrage de la porte. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Quinn et elles sortirent enfin de la petite maison. Elles verrouillèrent la porte pour ensuite se diriger vers la voiture de Santana. À l'arrière, une des trois places était occupée par un bouquet de fleurs gigantesque et par une grande feuille de carton remplie de petits dessins sur laquelle était écrit « Bienvenue à la maison Britt! 3 ». La rose lança un regard septique à la conductrice.

-T'as vraiment fabriqué une affiche? Sérieusement?

-Non mais tu vas arrêter! Répliqua l'interpellée. Elle m'a vraiment manqué, alors je veux lui faire plaisir…

-Pff! Tu veux surtout la ramener dans ton lit!

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Mon lit c'est aussi son lit, je te rappelle.

-Ouais, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire, ça sert aussi tes intérêts personnels.

La brune n'avait pas démarré et ne semblait pas vouloir le faire de sitôt. Elle se retourna vers la passagère, l'air un peu plus sérieux qu'avant.

-Oui, je comprends et non, j'ai vraiment pas l'intention de la laisser dormir ce soir mais l'affiche, c'est tout simplement pour la voir sourire… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que même la plus petite attention la rend heureuse.

Quinn sourit.

-Ouais, j'aimerais bien m'émerveiller de tout et de rien comme ça… Ça doit être bien.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence où les deux jeunes filles sourirent, se rappelant à quel point la façon d'agir de leur amie leur manquait, puis celle qui avait créé ce moment le reprit tout aussi rapidement, faisant sursauter la conductrice.

-Aller démarre on va pas rester ici toute la journée!

La brune obéit, mit le contact et elles se mirent en route vers leur destination. Le trajet se fit rapidement et dans le calme malgré l'anticipation de Santana par rapport au retour de sa belle blonde. Elles arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport, il était sept heures moins dix. L'avion de Brittany arrivait à sept heures alors elles avaient le temps. La latina stationna la voiture sans faire attention et descendit prestement du véhicule. Évidemment, pour Quinn, la situation fut toute autre. Elle sortit de la voiture lentement et péniblement, comme si tous ses muscles étaient endoloris. Une fois à l'extérieur, Santana, les fleurs en mains, lui tendit le carton d'un geste exaspéré.

-Tiens, prends ça. Si t'es incapable de lui offrir un sourire ne serait-ce que potable, tiens au moins la pancarte.

L'interpellée saisit l'affiche et baissa la tête une seconde fois.

-Voyons, tu sais bien que je suis aussi heureuse que toi qu'elle soit de retour. Enfin, peut-être pas AUTANT que toi, du moins pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais je suis contente. La maison est tellement vide sans elle… Alors viens, allons lui montrer comme elle nous a manqué!

Elle attrapa son amie par le coude et commença à marcher vers le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles retrouvèrent facilement la porte par laquelle la blonde leur avait dit qu'elle sortirait. Elles se placèrent devant, fleurs et affiche de bienvenue en mains. En passant à côté d'elles, les gens se retournaient, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres. Elle en entendait quelques-uns dire des trucs du genre « Aon, comme elles sont gentilles! » ou bien « Regarde celle avec les fleurs comme elle est mignonne… J'aimerais tellement que mon copain me donne un aussi beau bouquet quand je reviens de voyage!». Si la brune les avait entendus, elle les aurait probablement foudroyés du regard, détestant être considérée comme quelqu'un de gentil et mignon. Ils auraient alors vu qu'elle n'était pas la petite chose douce et fragile qu'ils voyaient. Cependant, elle était trop absorbée par l'attente devenue insoutenable de revoir Brittany pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

-T'es une bonne copine, tu sais ça? Demanda soudainement la plus grande.

Santana sourit.

-Il fallait bien que j'aie quelque chose de bien, non? Et elle aussi elle est super, elle ne mérite pas moins.

Un sourire carnassier illumina instantanément le visage de la jeune fille aux yeux dorés.

-Même que si t'étais pas aussi désagréable, t'aurais peut-être été mon genre!

L'hispanique ricana.

-Vas te faire foutre… De toute façon, je sais que tu me veux, je le vois dans tes yeux. Mais je suis désolée, une seule jolie blonde, c'est assez pour moi!

-Ça tombe bien alors, je ne suis plus blonde depuis deux ans!

Elles se regardèrent un instant puis se mirent à glousser à l'unisson. Ce genre de blagues étaient fréquentes entre les deux mais ne créaient pas de malaise, n'étant jamais prises au sérieux. Elles continuèrent à rire un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de femme résonne dans les nombreux haut-parleurs, annonçant l'arrivée du vol qu'elles attendaient avec tant d'impatience.

-C'est elle! S'exclama la brune.

Ses yeux brillaient et c'est à peine si elle ne sautillait pas sur place comme une gamine le soir de Noël. C'était officiel, Brittany avait une mauvaise influence sur elle, se dit Quinn. C'était risible d'assister à ça mais elle devait avouer que ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir aussi heureuse. Après une demi-année de déprime, cette expression était belle à voir sur son visage. Malgré qu'elle fût touchée par tant de bonheur chez son amie, elle décida quand même d'utiliser leur moyen de communication habituel pour s'adresser à elle : La provocation.

-Relax Lopez, elle est même pas descendue de l'avion encore. Et ne souris pas autant, tu vas te fendre les joues!

L'hispanique se retourna pour répliquer quelque chose mais s'arrêta à la vue du flot de personnes qui débarquaient à peine de leur vol et qui sortaient par la porte devant elles. Son envie de mots cinglants disparût alors aussitôt et elle commença à chercher sa petite amie dans la foule. La connaissant, elle serait probablement dans les derniers sortis et resterait devant la porte pour les chercher du regard mais Santana s'en foutait royalement. Son regard s'arrêtait sur toutes les têtes blondes, filles ou garçons, adultes ou enfants, qui passaient devant ses yeux. Vous savez, au cas où. Cependant, comme prévu, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas sur celle qu'elle voulait voir avant la fin du débarquement où Brittany montra enfin le bout de son nez. Celle-ci s'arrêta d'avancer et se mit elle aussi à la recherche de visages familiers.

La masse de personnes s'était presque complètement dissipée alors ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'elle ne voit ses deux amies au loin, souriantes comme jamais. Son regard se posa évidemment sur la brune qui l'attendait avec de magnifiques fleurs alors elle laissa tomber ses sacs et ses valises pour se ruer vers elle. Celle-ci déposa doucement le bouquet sur le sol et ouvrit grand les bras, prête à y emprisonner son amante. Une fois assez près d'elle, Brittany bondit de joie et s'accrocha à son cou, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Sans grande surprise, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, la serrant très fort contre elle. La nouvelle arrivée était beaucoup plus grande que Santana mais celle-ci s'était habituée aux débordements d'amour de sa copine. Elle ne tombait donc plus à la renverse et était même très stable sur ses pieds. Elles s'embrassaient sans aucune retenue et leur baiser dura assez longtemps pour mettre Quinn un peu mal alaise.

Par réflexe, comme si ça leur donnait de l'intimité et effaçait le fait qu'elles étaient au beau milieu d'un aéroport, elle détourna les yeux loin de la scène romantique qui s'offrait à elle et au reste du monde. Elle se demandait s'ils la trouvaient encore aussi mignonne, maintenant! Elle balada ses yeux dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui d'une jolie brunette qui se tenait debout à environ un mètre d'elle. Avant même de se demander la raison de sa présence à une telle proximité, l'ancienne blonde commença à détailler l'inconnue. Elle était petite, il était évident que c'était la plus petite des quatre. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns coupés un peu plus bas que les épaules et de grands yeux noisette.

Elle ne venait pas du coin, ça, Quinn en aurait mis sa main au feu. Avec son long imperméable noir, ses bottes de cuir à talons aiguille, son écharpe porté façon hipster et ses grosses lunettes de soleil à la monture ornée de diamants, portées sur la tête, bien sûr, pas sur le visage, elle arborait fièrement le look New Yorkaise classique. Alors quoi? Brittany l'aurait ramené avec elle? Toujours en la regardant fixement, Quinn commença enfin à se poser des questions. Voyant qu'elle était dévisagée, la mystérieuse inconnue eu l'air mal à laise et se racla la gorge, apparemment pour attirer l'attention de la blonde. Sa technique fonctionna car Brittany se sépara à contrecœur de la brune, sans pour autant lâcher sa main, puis replaça ses cheveux ébouriffés dans sa course. Elle se pencha alors vers Quinn pour la prendre également dans ses bras, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Quand elle s'éloigna, son amie l'interrogea du regard sur la nouvelle venue que Brittany semblait étrangement avoir oubliée. Elle se dirigea donc vers elle et se donna comme mission de la présenter.

-Chérie, Quinn, je vous présente Rachel! C'est elle qui m'a aidé à me retrouver pendant mon séjour à New York. C'était la colocataire de Kurt, elle m'a même prêté sa chambre quand je vivais dans leur appartement. Elle chante super bien et elle aime beaucoup le café.

Brittany était réputée pour faire une belle description nette et précise des gens pour, ensuite, gâcher la pertinence de celle-ci avec une ou deux informations assez inutiles. Rachel sourit à l'entente de la sienne. Elle fit ensuite un petit bonjour de la main aux deux jeunes filles devant elle qui ne répondirent que par un hochement de tête, toujours confuses à propos de la raison de la présence de la brune. Brittany continua.

-Mais alors là elle a eu des petits problèmes… Vous savez le mec de qui Kurt n'arrête pas de nous parler dans ses e-mails, Blaine machin truc? Et bien ils ont emménagé ensemble! Rachel vient de se faire renvoyer alors elle n'aurait pas pu payer le loyer de leur appartement toute seule et apparemment, trouver un logement à New York c'est pas trop facile. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais rester avec elle cet été mais je m'ennuyais trop de vous donc…

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, ses deux amies n'anticipaient que trop bien la suite de son discourt.

-… Donc je lui ai dit que puisque ses pères habitent dans les environs, elle pouvait revenir avec moi et rester à la maison pendant l'été, le temps qu'elle se remette sur pieds!

La réaction fut immédiate et simultanée chez Quinn et Santana. Elles se regardèrent puis regardèrent leur amie plusieurs fois avant que la plus grande n'ose enfin dire quelque chose.

-Brittany… c'est une blague, pas vrai?

La blonde hocha la tête en signe de négation ce qui amena la brune à parler aussi.

-Britt, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? À trois on est déjà serrées, t'imagine à quatre? T'aurais dû nous demander avant, chérie. Et puis tu sais bien que la colocation avec des p'tits nouveaux, c'est pas notre truc!

Elle regarda l'autre brune.

-Pas d'offense la naine mais on est assez dures à vivre.

Son ton était très doux malgré le fait que son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

-Et puis tu l'as regardé un peu? Tu crois qu'elle va survivre combien de temps dans le quartier?

-Je lui donne pas deux jours… ajouta la rose.

Brittany avait l'air détruite. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de sa petite amie qui répondit automatiquement à l'étreinte et donna un doux baiser sur la peau bronzée de sa joue. Son visage dépeignait à l'instant l'expression la plus adorable qui eut été donnée à un être humain de voir et ses grand océans bleus brillaient d'une tristesse à vous arracher le cœur.

-Mais Sanny… Elle a vraiment été gentille avec moi et maintenant, elle n'a plus rien. Aller, dis oui… Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais-le pour moi… S'il te plait…

Sans vraiment savoir si c'était sa conscience qui la tiraillait ou les beaux yeux de Brittany qui la faisaient fondre, Santana commençait à hésiter. Allait-elle vraiment accepter d'avoir une parfaite inconnue chez elle pendant deux mois, à envahir son espace, seulement pour les jolies mirettes de sa petite amie?

* * *

><p>Alors, elle va? :D Vous allez voir au prochain chapitre ;) Ça c'est pas à discuter :O Il est déjà commencé, il devrait être en ligne avant la fin de la semaine :) Libre à vous de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et je répond toujours :) Merci!<p> 


	2. II: La petite nouvelle

Quoi? Déjà un deuxième chapitre? :O Ouais, déjà. J'ai faillis le poster dès le lendemain du premier mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins que quelqu'un ait lu le permier avant que je poste le deuxième! xD Je ne devais pas le poster avant la fin de la semaine, mais dites merci à Junkie-Coffee qui m'a convincue ;) Il ne se passe pas grand chose jusqu'à présent, mais ça va changer... ... ... Un jour! *0* xD Bon, aller, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Brittany avaient toujours eu cette faculté incroyable de percer l'âme de Santana et de manipuler son esprit pour arriver à obtenir à peu près n'importe quoi. Malgré ce que les gens pouvaient croire, la blonde était loin d'être stupide. Naïve? Oui. Inculte? Aussi. Mais stupide? Alors là, ils la connaissaient bien mal. Elle avait cette manière de se vendre et de vendre ses idées à laquelle rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient résister. Ce n'était peut-être pas la fille la plus intelligente du monde mais elle était beaucoup plus allumée que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Elle était très consciente de ses atouts et savait parfaitement comment s'en servir. Elle descendit alors lentement ses mains dans le dos de la latina, regardant droit dans ses yeux cendrés.<p>

-S'il te plait, Sanny… Se lamenta-t-elle une seconde fois.

Sa voix suppliante avait toujours su avoir raison de la volonté de la brune, dans l'intimité comme dans leur vie de tous les jours. Elle était son point faible, sa Kryptonite. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna les yeux de ce visage qui la faisait fléchir à tous les coups pour prendre sa décision le plus impartialement possible. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle personne dans sa vie et leur maison avait beau être assez jolie, elle n'était pas très grande. Personnellement, elle ne voulait pas mais d'un autre côté, elle et Brittany ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des mois, quel genre de copine serait-elle si la première chose qu'elle faisait était de la contrarier? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

La petite brune avait l'air assez sympa et si Brittany l'aimait bien, elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée de la voir souvent, qu'elle le veuille ou pas. Aussi, malgré le fait qu'elle s'en soit défendue un peu plus tôt, elle était assez motivée par l'idée de passer une nuit romantique avec sa copine et si elle disait non, elle pouvait bien oublier les câlins pour ce soir. Elle serait même chanceuse de dormir dans le lit avec elle. Réalisant la situation dans laquelle elle était, elle se trouva soudainement pathétique. Elle allait accepter de partager sa maison avec une parfaite inconnue pour une seule nuit torride avec sa propre copine. Elle soupira bruyamment, exaspérée par son manque de volonté. Eh oui, elle allait vraiment faire ça. Elle inspira profondément avant de redresser sa posture pour faire face à Brittany qui, elle, était toujours désespérément accrochée à sa taille. Elle la regarda, l'air de capituler.

-D'accord, d'accord, mais elle a pas intérêt à faire chier ta naine!

-Ouais!

La blonde retrouva d'un geste enthousiaste sa place au cou de Santana et couvrit sa joue d'une dizaine de petits baisers.

-Merci! T'es vraiment la meilleure amoureuse du monde! Dit-elle en la serrant encore plus fort contre elle.

Mais elle avait oublié un détail, Quinn n'avait pas accepté, elle. En réalisant son oubli majeur, la jeune fille aux yeux d'azur fit face à son autre amie et la regarda de son regard attendrissant.

-Et toi, Quinn? Tu veux bien?

La concernée hésita un instant mais voyant bien que tous étaient du même côté, elle abandonna rapidement.

-Moi je m'en fous mais elle dort sur le sofa, je partage pas ma chambre…

Elle eut aussitôt droit à une étreinte chaleureuse de Brittany qui serra aussi dans ses bras leur nouvelle colocataire laquelle décida qu'il était enfin temps de parler elle aussi.

-Je vous remercie infiniment toutes les trois, j'espère être agréable à vivre et j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre… Aussi, je vous promets d'être une colocataire exemplaire.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots tellement vite que les trois autres jeunes filles ne comprirent que certains d'entre eux. L'hispanique leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Et tu vas parler aussi vite tout l'temps? Parce que si oui, dis-le-moi, je vais arrêter de t'écouter tout de suite…

Elle se mérita un petit coup de coude de Brittany qui lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

-Aïe! T'étais pas obligée de faire ça, c'était une blague… Dit-elle en frottant son bras pour bien faire voir à sa tortionnaire qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Enfin bref, enchantée miss. La prochaine fois, essaies seulement de parler français, ça va faciliter la vie de tout l'monde... Bon aller, on retourne à la maison! Je crois qu'on est toutes épuisées.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de recul vers la porte de sortie qui eut pour effet de faire bouger tout le monde. Toutes la suivirent, prenant quelques valises chacune pour alléger les nouvelles arrivées, sauf Brittany qui, sous l'ordre de Santana, n'en prit qu'une et utilisa son autre bras pour transporter l'énorme bouquet de fleurs qui lui avait été offert quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois arrivées à la voiture, elles déposèrent les baguages dans le coffre et quelques-uns durent être placés sur la banquette arrière. Par habitude, Quinn allait s'asseoir du côté passager quand Santana l'arrêta.

-Oh non miss! C'est la place à Brittany, ça. Toi, t'es à l'arrière avec la naine!

L'ancienne blonde eut l'air choquée mais ne s'obstina pas longtemps. Elle s'assit en-arrière de Brittany qui, elle, prit la place qui lui était réservée. La blonde attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et, les fleurs sur les genoux, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la conductrice.

-Je t'aime… Murmura-t-elle.

Santana embrassa le dessus de sa tête avant d'y poser son menton.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Elles restèrent ainsi un instant jusqu'à ce que Quinn gâche leur petit moment romantique.

-Euh, excusez-moi mais j'ai pas l'intention de rester ici toute la journée à vous regarder vous tripoter, d'accord? J'ai juste envie d'aller dormir alors on peut retourner à la maison? Vous savez, y'a un joli lit là-bas qui vous attend…

La latina rit très fort de l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

-Ouais, t'as bien raison! Mais tu crois vraiment pouvoir dormir une fois là-bas? T'as tes bouchons pour les oreilles j'espère!

-Oui, je les ai. J'en ai même toute une boîte sur ma table de chevet. Il faut bien, avec vous deux dans la chambre d'à côté!

Brittany sourit devant les insinuations de ses colocataires et décida de participer elle aussi à la blague qui n'en était pas tout à fait une.

-Oublies pas d'en offrir une paire à notre nouvelle invitée, je crois qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin… Sinon elle risque de ne pas apprécier son séjour avec nous.

Elles parlaient de la brune mais ne lui portaient pas une très grande attention, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment, en fait. Car même si elle ne semblait pas être tout à fait à l'affut de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, Rachel, au contraire, écoutait attentivement tout ce que ses nouvelles colocataires disaient. Elle voulait en savoir le plus possible sur leur quotidien, sachant très bien que de savoir quoi faire et ne pas faire était plus qu'utile lors d'une situation de vie commune. Elle savait maintenant que Brittany et la jeune fille d'origine hispanique était un couple et qu'elles avaient une vie sexuelle très active, que Quinn, la fille aux cheveux roses, n'aimait pas que l'on envahisse l'espace de sa chambre et que leur quartier n'était pas le plus sûr au monde. Elle soupira discrètement.

Oh mon dieu, mais dans quelle situation elle s'était fourrée encore? Elle n'était pas faite pour la colocation, elle le savait très bien, mais elle avait été forcée par les évènements. Elle devait se résigner à la situation, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. De toute façon, elle pouvait bien supporter quelques situations bizarres et des bruits suspects pendant la nuit, non? L'adolescente qu'elle avait autrefois été ne l'aurait probablement pas toléré mais son passage à New York avait brisé beaucoup de barrières de sa morale. Elle était toujours un peu diva et n'était pas encore du genre à faire trop de bêtises mais elle avait maintenant un esprit beaucoup plus ouvert aux comportements différents du sien. Elle se dit qu'elle allait probablement s'en sortir.

De toute manière, ce n'était que pour deux mois, pas plus et si un jour elle ne pouvait vraiment plus le supporter, elle allait toujours pouvoir ravaler sa fierté et aller voir ses pères. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas en arriver là, mais elle avait toujours ça comme plan de secours. Elle adorait ses pères mais lors de son départ pour la grosse pomme, elle s'était venté avec un peu trop d'assurance qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien sans eux. Alors y retourner pour dire « salut, je suis à la rue, vous pouvez m'aider? » n'était pas vraiment son souhait le plus cher. La voiture passait à travers les nombreuses sections de la ville et le temps qu'elle pense à tout ça, elle s'arrêtait déjà dans la cours d'une jolie maison. Honnêtement, elle s'attendait à bien pire. Elle s'attendait à une cabane de bois décrépite aux carreaux brisés et à la porte sans verrou mais devant elle se tenait une bâtisse très respectable.

Il s'agissait d'une petite maison blanche avec un toit de tuile rouge et un petit jardin rempli de fleurs accueillait toute personne qui s'en approchait. Bref, bien plus jolie que son appartement de New York. Elle aida à sortir les valises de la voiture puis le groupe monta sur le petit balcon de bois blanc et laissa le temps à la latina d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois une ouverture faite dans le grand mur de pierre, elles entrèrent enfin dans la petite habitation. Brittany lâcha ses valises d'un coup pour se planter au milieu de la pièce et regarda un peu partout, tout sourire. Elle tourna sur elle-même, les yeux fermés, et respira profondément. Santana, qui jusqu'alors la regardait amoureusement depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, se plaça alors derrière elle, les bras autour de sa taille et appuya son menton sur son épaule.

-Tu es contente de revenir à la maison?

La blonde passa ses mains sur les bras de sa petite amie et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

-Tu sais pas à quel point. Le séminaire de danse était super et j'ai adoré New York mais y'a rien comme être à la maison avec vous…

La brune la fit doucement pivoter puis déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Brittany.

-Tu veux revoir notre chambre? Elle doit t'avoir manqué, elle aussi… Chuchota-t-elle. Tu me raconteras ton stage en détails après.

La danseuse se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, signe d'approbation profonde de sa part. Les joues de Santana étaient déjà rouges quand elle se tourna vers les deux autres jeunes filles dans la pièce.

-Ouais et bien très heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée Rachel. Nous on est fatiguées alors… On va aller se coucher! Quinn, et si tu faisais visiter la maison à la petite nouvelle? Tu serais un ange. Balbutia-t-elle rapidement avant de tirer la main de Brittany jusqu'à leur chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, on entendit la porte se verrouiller puis, après quelques rires étouffés, un CD de Ricky Martin fit rapidement trembler les murs. La rose soupira, un air découragé masquant son sourire en coin.

-Elles sont incorrigibles, sérieusement…

C'est cet instant que choisit Rachel pour commencer une conversation.

-Elles sont toujours comme ça? Ou c'est seulement parce que ça fait longtemps qu'elles ne se sont pas vues?

-Bah non, va falloir t'habituer, elles sont comme ça depuis qu'elles ont commencé à sortir ensemble, au lycée. Au moins, cette fois, elles ont eu la décence de mettre de la musique. Justement…

Elle se leva puis s'enfonça dans une autre pièce, juste en face de celle où étaient entré le couple quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle en ressortit avec une petite boîte qu'elle tendit à la brune en souriant.

-C'était pas une blague le truc des bouchons, ils peuvent vite devenir indispensables.

-Merci, j'en prends bonne note…

Après avoir remis les bouchons à sa nouvelle connaissance, Quinn décida de lui montrer rapidement le reste de la maison.

-Bon bah ici t'es dans la salle à manger. Là y'a le salon, tu vas dormir sur le sofa qui est là. Te fies pas aux apparences, il est assez confortable. La chambre où je suis allée chercher les bouchons c'est la mienne, tu sais déjà où est celle de Brittana.

-Tu les appelle comme ça souvent? Demanda la brune, surprise d'un tel surnom.

-Ouais, c'est moins long. Répondit-elle sans faire plus de scène avant de continuer sa visite. Là t'as la cuisine et la salle de bain est juste à côté de ma chambre, au fond du couloir. On en a une deuxième au sous-sol mais elle est beaucoup plus petite. Le sous-sol, c'est un peu un local de répétition pour notre groupe alors y'a des instruments un peu partout. Tu peux y aller, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu trouverais à y faire. Alors voilà, tu sais tout. T'as des questions?

La jeune diva fit non de la tête et remercia l'autre jeune fille pour son aide. Celle-ci s'étira un peu avant de retourner vers sa chambre en se frottant les yeux.

-Bon et bien si ça te dérange pas, je vais retourner me coucher. Je suis épuisée, la nausée m'a tenue éveillée toute la nuit! T'as besoin d'un oreiller ou tu en as déjà?

-J'ai mes oreillers, merci. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait me prêter une couverture, ce serait super gentil parce que j'en ai pas…

La rose réfléchit puis haussa les épaules.

-Bah y'a Brittany qui a des dizaines de couvertures parce qu'elle achète toutes celles qui ont un canard et/ou un chaton et/ou une licorne dessus. C'est comme une obsession, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Mais je crois pas que pour l'instant, elle soit dans la possibilité de t'en donner une…

Rachel baissa la tête.

-Non, je comprends, ne les dérange pas pour ça. C'est rien, je peux dormir sans couverture, c'est pas si grave, c'est l'été alors il fait chaud et puis la lumière qui entre par les fenêtres ne me dérange pas du tout non plus. Je peux dormir avec de la lumière…

Encore une fois, ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche à une vitesse fulgurante. Quinn n'avait compris que la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit mais en avait assez entendu pour se rendre compte que c'était de la comédie. Elle n'allait pas réussir à dormir si elle la laissait sur le canapé. Mal à l'aise devant la jeune fille qui, malgré tout, faisait tout pour ne pas déranger, l'ancienne blonde se sentit coupable tout d'un coup. Elle regarda sa nouvelle colocataire, une main derrière la tête.

-Bah si tu ronfle pas trop… Et bien… Enfin… Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre pour aujourd'hui, si tu veux, en attendant qu'on t'installe plus confortablement dans le salon.

La tête de la brune se redressa brusquement.

-Non, je ne veux absolument pas m'imposer à ce point-là, ce serait exagéré et très grossier de ma part... Je m'incruste déjà dans votre maison, je ne vais pas forcer l'entrée dans vos chambres quand même!

La rose pouffa de rire devant la réaction de coincée que venait d'avoir son interlocutrice.

-Aller, tu m'emprunte pas ma brosse à dent, tu dors dans mon lit… Et puis il super est grand, je ne remarquerai probablement même pas que tu es là. Alors, tu viens ou pas?

La New Yorkaise hésita longuement, un peu mal à l'aise, mais fini par accepter, ne voulant pas vraiment se retrouver seule dans le living room de sa nouvelle maison.

-Bon, d'accord, merci… Mais je te promets, ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui!

-Parfait, si tu veux te changer, la salle de bain est juste là, dit-elle en pointant la petite pièce au fond du couloir. T'as quand même pas besoin de m'emprunter un de mes pyjamas aussi, hein?

-Non! Absolument pas! Je ne pousserais jamais ton amabilité jusque-là.

-C'était une blague, calme-toi. Bon, maintenant, tu sais où est la salle de bain, tu sais où est ma chambre… j'ai pas besoin de t'attendre alors. J'vais me coucher. Essais de ne pas prendre trop de temps pour ne pas me réveiller en revenant.

-Oui, d'accord… Et merci encore.

La plus grande se coucha comme prévu dans son grand lit alors que la brune se changeait dans la pièce d'à côté et respira profondément. Elle sourit. Elle adorait taquiner les gens, c'était son sport préféré. Peut-être que cette nouvelle colocation n'allait pas être aussi nulle qu'elle l'aurait cru, en fin de compte…

* * *

><p>Voilà :) Vous en pensez quoi? *0* N'oubliez pas de me donner des idées, si vous en avez ;P<p> 


	3. III: Retrouvailles

Salut :D Bon, voilà mon troisième chapitre :P Désolée aux fans de Faberry, il s'agit des retrouvailles de Brittana ;) Mais, l'action commence à prendre place pour nos deux autres colocataires aussi! :O Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublies pas non plus ;) Enfin, un peu mais pas trop xD J'avertis tout de suite, j'ai passé très rapidement sur les scènes de "vraies" retrouvailles. Je ne les voyais pas vraiment être bien intégrées dans le chapitre. Quand même, c'est du Brittana! :P Ah! oui, c'est vrai! :O J'allais oublier :P Je voudrais donner un peu de reconnaissance à l'artiste très talentueuse qui m'a offert l'inspiration nécessaire pour écrire cette fic :O Voilà: .com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=faberrittana#/d3i1zrc (Si mon lien est effacé par FF, je vais être trop paresseuse pour le remplacer xD Alors allez sur Deviant art, son nom c'est Zell-K, nom du dessin: The morning after ;P Ça vaut la peine, j'vous assure :D) Alors voilà... Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques heures, la chambre de Brittana, comme les avait affectueusement appelées Quinn un peu plus tôt, n'était que soupirs et gémissements.<p>

-Ah…

Brittany, la tête posée sur la poitrine encore brûlante de sa belle latina, leva les yeux vers son visage rougit et perlé de petites gouttes de sueur pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un langoureux baiser. Leurs visages se séparèrent ensuite doucement et la danseuse parsema de caresses le cou de son amante.

-Alors, on recommence?

À l'entente de sa proposition, la brune, dont la respiration n'était pas encore régulière, ricana doucement avant de s'éloigner de sa petite amie. Elle donna un petit bisou sur son nez et colla son front au sien.

-Tu me laisse même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

La blonde arrêta soudain toute activité et se redressa brusquement.

-Non, je veux pas que tu meurs! Dit-elle, commençant légèrement à paniquer.

Santana passa sa main dans ses cheveux et embrassa son front.

-C'est une expression Britt, je vais pas mourir, t'inquiète pas…

Brittany était rassurée. Elle aurait dû s'en douter mais, encore une fois, les mots étaient passés dans sa tête et elle avait réagi sans les analyser. Elle se trouva soudainement assez stupide mais après des années passée à agir sans réfléchir, elle commençait à s'y habituer. Elle retrouva alors docilement sa place sur le corps encore ardant qui lui servait de lit depuis maintenant plusieurs années et ferma les yeux.

-Enfin, maintenant tu sais que je tiens à toi et que je veux que tu restes envie. Même si tu devrais déjà le savoir parce que je te le dis tout le temps. Donc… t'as vraiment pas envie de recommencer?

-Oui, bien sûr, éventuellement dans la soirée. Mais je veux dire, cinq fois de suite… Alors que j'ai pas dormi depuis 3 jours… Bref, ça en ferait beaucoup! J'suis pas Ironman, tu sais. En plus, il faut en garder un peu pour ce soir! T'es pas fatiguée du tout, toi?

La blonde réfléchit un moment avant d'offrir un tendre sourire à la jeune hispanique.

-Ouais, un peu… Mais tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai besoin d'être avec toi.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mais si ça continue comme ça, on va s'épuiser pour de bon! Tu pourrais me raconter ton stage de danse à la place. Je t'écouterais, on serait ensemble et personne ne ferait de crise cardiaque!

-Oui, bonne idée!

Brittany avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle elle s'était éloignée de sa copine, de ses amis et de sa famille pendant aussi longtemps. New York! Elle mourrait d'envie de raconter à Santana tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés, les endroits qu'elle avait visités… Dans l'excitation, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le matelas.

-Bon, d'accord. Alors je suis arrivée super en retard chez Kurt et Rachel le premier jour. Ils m'avaient donné une adresse mais je me suis perdue dans les trajets de bus… J'aurais dû prendre un taxi mais je savais pas comment faire pour qu'ils arrêtent dans la rue. C'est Kurt qui m'a appris que c'était comme dire bonjour à un copain mais avec une chance sur trente qu'il te réponde. Je suis donc arrivée quatre heures en retard à leur appartement, toute trempée parce qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir entre temps. Alors là j'ai frappé à la porte mais personne ne m'a répondu. Au début, je croyais que je m'étais trompée de porte alors j'ai revérifié mais j'étais au bon endroit! J'ai décidé d'attendre et ils ont fini par arriver et là tu sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont dit…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, demandant ainsi implicitement à la brune d'y penser sans toutefois donner la bonne réponse en bout de ligne. Santana le comprit, réfléchit et fini par hausser les épaules.

-Je sais pas, ils t'ont dit quoi?

-Ils m'ont dit, tiens-toi bien, qu'ils étaient venus me chercher à l'aéroport! Alors je me suis perdue, j'ai été mouillée par la pluie et j'ai passé des heures dehors alors que j'aurais pu éviter tout ça en étant raccompagnée par eux jusqu'à l'appartement!

Soudain, son visage jusque là crispé s'attendrit.

-Mais au moins je me suis fait un ami sur le chemin. Il s'appelait Benni, il habitait dans une grande boîte à l'avant d'un restaurant. Il était très gentil et m'a même raccompagnée à la maison quand il commençait à se faire tard.

La latina fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette dernière anecdote. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas laisser Brittany partir toute seule au début, elle était du genre à se perdre dans les trajets de bus et à se faire des « amis » sans-abris. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Britt, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit sur le fait de parler avec n'importe qui? Il aurait pu être dangereux, ce type! Qui sait s'il ne t'aurait pas violée s'il en avait eu l'occasion? J'veux plus que tu fasses des trucs du genre…

Elle utilisait des mots assez crus pour faire réaliser à la blonde la gravité de la situation. Celle-ci eut l'air offusquée un instant. Et voilà, leur petite bulle rose avait éclaté. C'est fous comme une situation peut changer du tout au tout en à peine quelques secondes… Brittany avait maintenant perdu sa voix douce et cristalline et semblait déçue par l'intervention de sa copine.

-Non! Benni était super gentil, je te dis! Il a pas eu de chance dans la vie, c'est tout… C'est fou c'que tu peux juger les gens, toi, parfois. C'était un comptable très respectable avant que sa femme le laisse et parte avec tout ce qu'il avait, incluant ses enfants, et qu'il sombre dans une dépression assez profonde pour le faire essayer de se suicider.

Wow, elle connaissait vraiment bien la vie de ce pauvre gars, se dit soudainement Santana. Elle devait lui avoir parlé souvent pour en savoir autant. Tout d'un coup, c'est elle qui se trouvait stupide. Elle avait touché une corde sensible qu'elle s'était promis d'éviter tant et aussi longtemps qu'elles étaient ensemble : L'intelligence de la danseuse. Celle-ci se retourna, l'air boudeur, pour faire volte-face à sa petite amie et lui montrer son mécontentement.

-En plus, j'aime pas quand tu me prends pour une débile… J'suis plus une enfant, tu sais. Je sais quand quelqu'un est dangereux, je suis pas assez naïve pour tomber dans le panneau de n'importe quel fou furieux qui croise mon chemin. T'es la seule qui ne me voit pas comme ça, alors commence pas s'il te plait…

Son ton était assez triste et la brune se sentit coupable à l'extrême. Il était vrai qu'elle avait tendance à agir en mère avec elle mais c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait, rien de plus. Réalisant l'ampleur de sa bêtise, Santana se déplaça doucement pour venir se coller au dos de la blonde et passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle embrassa tendrement sa joue et commença à lentement se balancer de gauche à droite dans un mouvement rassurant.

-Tu sais bien que je ne crois pas –et n'ai jamais cru- que tu étais débile. Au contraire, t'es souvent beaucoup plus brillante que moi. Tu vois des trucs que je n'aurais jamais vus sans toi et même certains que je ne verrai jamais. J'suis désolée, je devrais arrêter de me comporter comme ta mère… Mais c'est que j'ai peur, tu comprends? S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, si quelqu'un te faisait du mal… Ça me tuerait, tu sais.

La brune avait réellement peur et se demandait parfois ce qu'elle ferait si sa copine devait être éloignée d'elle pour une raison ou pour une autre. Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Au simple effleurement d'un scénario du genre à l'orée de ses pensées, le cœur de Santana fit un bond et ses yeux devinrent de grands océans noirs dont les rives peinaient à retenir les flots. Elle faisait parfois des rêves atroces où Brittany mourrait. Elle se retrouvait alors seule au monde et elle se réveillait en pleurant. D'habitude, elle ouvrait les yeux dans ses bras et pouvait donc se rassurer et se rendormir rapidement. Cependant, pendant son absence, elle s'était réveillée seule. Elle savait bien que rien n'était arrivé mais le sommeil ne revenait plus. Ce genre de pensée lui rappelait ces immondes cauchemars qu'elle avait l'impression de revivre encore et encore. Elle resserra instinctivement l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Brittany et embrassa du bout des lèvres le haut de sa clavicule. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou ce qui eut pour effet de laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues.

-C'est parce que je t'aime tant…

La blonde sentit les petites perles tièdes s'écraser sur son épaule ce qui la fit se retourner instantanément. Elle saisit le visage de la latina entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux un instant. Elle embrassa ensuite chacune de ses joues, puis le bout de son nez et ses lèvres fines terminèrent leur court pèlerinage sur celles de sa douce amie. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

-Allons… Je sais, je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû te reprocher ça… Je t'aime moi aussi et je m'inquiète quand tu sors toute seule… Je me suis inquiété pour toi pendant que j'étais là-bas. Je comprends, alors arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait…

La brune essuya ses joues et inspira profondément.

-Désolée… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai eu des haut-le-cœur quand j'ai pensé à ça, à qu'est-ce que je ressentirais s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit et que tu te retrouvais loin de moi… et ça m'a fait pleurer.

Brittany prit la jeune hispanique par les poignets et posa une de ses mains sur son visage et l'autre sur son cœur.

-Oui mais je suis avec toi et je vais bien. Je t'aime, il ne m'est rien arrivé, je suis toujours là et ce n'est pas près de changer…

Ces simples mots prononcés par son amie eurent pour effet instantané de calmer les inquiétudes de la brune, comme le faisait le rythme régulier de sa respiration lors de ses nuits ravagées par la laideur des mauvais songes. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre de longues minutes, silencieuses. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'elles ne se séparent, trouvant toutes les deux que le temps des larmes était révolu. La danseuse passa alors ses doigts sur les joues de Santana puis sur les siennes pour balayer les petits sillons humides qui y restaient, derniers vestiges de leur touchante conversation. Elle sourit et décida de s'engager dans une discussion plus légère, commençant par une petite blague.

-Et puis de toute façon, c'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter pour toi, tu te bats comme une fillette! Contrairement à toi, je sais me défendre, moi.

La latina retrouva elle aussi le sourire et joua le jeu de sa copine sans hésitation.

-Toi? Pff, ta petite sœur te botte le cul n'importe quand!

-Ah ouais? Alors elle te met K.O aussi, dans ce cas?

-Pourquoi? Qui t'as dit que tu étais plus forte que moi? Ça n'a jamais été prouvé, ça…

-Tu veux que je te montre?

Elles se lancèrent un regard de défi plein de tendresse à moitié dissimulée avant que la blonde ne bondisse sur son amante, la faisant basculer vers l'arrière. Effectivement, Brittany avait toujours été plus forte que Santana. Elle était plus grande et, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, détenait une ceinture noire en karaté et connaissait la plupart des techniques d'auto-défense apprises pendant un cours de Krav-maga, une technique de combat basée sur les réflexes et la rapidité d'action. C'est Santana qui avait insisté pour qu'elle et Quinn suivent le cours avant d'emménager. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas faire mal à sa dulcinée, bien entendu. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, de toute façon. Elle avait une technique infaillible pour la soumettre à elle sans lui causer le moindre dommage physique: À califourchon sur la latina, elle commença à chatouiller son ventre. Celle-ci se mit à rire, la suppliant rapidement d'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux.

-Aller, avoue que je suis plus forte que toi!

-J-Jamais! Réussi à articuler la brune entre un rire étouffé et un spasme musculaire.

Les larmes ne duraient jamais longtemps avec elles. Elles jouaient maintenant comme des enfants, de vraies gamines qui riaient aux éclats. Elles en avaient presque oublié leur nudité qu'elles ne cachaient plus depuis bien longtemps en présence de l'autre. La beauté rayonnante d'un jeu entre amantes, brillant d'amour et d'innocence… Voilà tout ce qu'il se passait à ce moment précis. La blonde continua ses douces tortures sur le corps de Santana qui se cambrait et se tortillait sous ses mains mais elle lui offrit une seconde chance de faire cesser ses assauts.

-Aller, sinon j'arrête pas…

La brune n'en pouvait plus de rire et décida que pour sa santé, physique comme mentale, il valait mieux capituler maintenant. Toujours perdus entre les ricanements, les mots avaient de la difficulté à sortir de sa bouche normalement. Elle réussit enfin à dire une phrase qui tenait debout après plusieurs tentatives.

-B-Bon d'accord… C'est -C'est toi la plus forte!

À l'entente de ses mots, Brittany arrêta immédiatement de chatouiller sa pauvre victime qui, pourtant, continua de rire encore un peu avant que sa respiration ne retrouve un rythme normal. Elle s'étendit aux côté de Santana qui, les mains sur le ventre, essayait toujours de se remettre des récents évènements.

-Tu vas me le payer ça, tu sais… Dit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La danseuse se retourna et vint se positionner au-dessus de la brune, les mains encadrant son visage et les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle approcha son visage de celui de sa douce et frôla ses lèvres mais les délaissa rapidement pour tracer un chemin de baisers sur sa mâchoire, s'arrêtant en haut de sa nuque.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça… Murmura-t-elle avant de gentiment mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

La brune gémit légèrement et glissa ses doigts dans la tignasse blonde qui l'enivrait de son parfum alors que les caresses de celle qu'elle aimait se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. La latina sourit.

-J'avais pas dit que j'étais fatiguée, Britt? Et puis t'as pas fini de me raconter pour ton séminaire et New Yo-

Elle fut interrompue par la blonde qui avait soudainement plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle se retira ensuite pour la regarder dans les yeux, un petit sourire joueur aux bout des lèvres.

-Tu sais quoi? On s'en fou de New York…

La brune sourit.

-Alors là, si tu insistes comme ça…

Elles se regardèrent un instant puis s'embrassèrent tendrement. Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un autre tour. Santana retourna soudainement la blonde pour se positionner au-dessus d'elle, la dominant par la même occasion, et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Pour la cinquième fois de la matinée, sa bouche refit son parcourt familier sur la peau blanche déjà dénudée de Brittany et, pour la cinquième fois de la matinée, les deux amantes s'engagèrent dans une danse charnelle endiablée, bien au chaud au creux de leur lit. La douce mélodie de leurs lamentations entremêlées reprit alors possession de la pièce.

Elles y peignirent une scène lascive qui dura assez longtemps, jusqu'aux derniers gémissements clairs qui s'étouffèrent doucement sur leurs langues, franchissant à peine leurs lèvres dans un souffle plaintif. Épuisées, elles s'étendirent ensuite sur le dos, la respiration saccadée, tentant difficilement de puiser l'air autour d'elles. La danseuse fut celle qui reprit ses esprits la première; elle se tourna lentement pour se coller au corps brûlant de sa jolie brune. Elle ramena la couverture sur elles et resserra son emprise sur la taille de son amante. Elle attendit ensuite un geste tendre de la part de la latina mais celle-ci restait couchée sur le dos, sans bouger, ce qui frustra la blonde.

-Santana, tu pourrais au moins me prendre dans tes bras… Dit-elle dans un soupire exaspéré.

La jeune hispanique n'eut aucune réaction devant la plainte de son amie et, au contraire, resta plus immobile que jamais. Elle ne bougeait pas mais un petit sourire moqueur pouvait être décelé sous son air blasé. Elle la taquinait ouvertement, la blonde le savait. Probablement que de faire la morte était en quelque sorte une revanche pour l'attaque de chatouilles, se disait-elle. Brittany comprit aisément le petit manège de sa copine et sourit devant ce comportement buté et rancunier qu'elle trouvait si attachant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Santana? Je sais bien que je suis super douée mais ça ne t'a jamais cloué au sol à ce point-là! Aller viens, je vais t'aider un peu…

Elle saisit le poignet de Santana et posa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se lova ensuite un peu plus contre sa peau hâlée et ramena son autre bras vers elle pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

-Voilà… Tu vois, t'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, je m'occupe de tout.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. La latina se décida enfin à réagir et un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Sa petite amie avait toujours eu un don incroyable pour lui faire perdre l'envie de se défendre contre elle, préférant se laisser aller aux douces tortures qu'elle lui infligeait plutôt que de se débattre inutilement. Elle abandonna alors une seconde fois l'idée de résister à la blonde, tâche qui lui semblait encore plus impossible depuis le retour de celle-ci. Elle la serra donc fortement contre elle et embrassa son front.

-Ouais… T'as raison, le truc, c'est que t'es trop douée.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se redresser et de soupirer.

-Mais t'endors pas tout de suite, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes sinon je ne fermerai pas l'œil!

La danseuse bouda légèrement mais fini par laisser la brune se lever à contrecœur. Celle-ci se retrouva rapidement sur ses pieds et enfila un long t-shirt blanc, au cas où sa nouvelle colocataire ne dormirait pas. Non pas qu'elle soit prude ou complexée mais elle avait quand même la gentillesse de laisser une semaine ou deux à Rachel pour s'habituer à leur style de vie avant de se balader toute nue dans la maison. La petite brune allait découvrir assez vite que le couple n'avait pas beaucoup d'inhibition, elle n'avait pas besoin de ce spectacle dès sa première journée! Une fois couverte légèrement, Santana ouvrit la porte et, sur la pointe des pieds, longea le couloir pour se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle entra directement.

Après s'être lavé les mains, elle repassa devant la chambre de Quinn aussi silencieusement que la première fois pour retourner dans la sienne mais s'arrêta brusquement. Un gémissement s'était échappé de la chambre de l'ancienne blonde. Après tout ce temps, Santana connaissait bien les gémissements de Quinn, celui-là était très différent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le living-room et remarqua avec stupeur que la petite brune qu'elle s'attendait à voir étendue sur le sofa n'y était pas… Elle n'était nulle part. Non, elle n'était pas... Elles n'avaient pas... Elles n'étaient pas... Si?

* * *

><p>Eh voilà :) Oh! La fin qui tue. :D J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas d'aller rendre une petite visite à l'artiste dont je vous ai parlé. ;P Aller, on se revoit au prochain chapitre! :D<p> 


	4. IV: Le retour de la garce intérieure

Salut! Bon, je sais, j'ai prit du temps à poster... Et je vais être honnête, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas être plus rapide xD Vous comprenez, je suis encore au cégep (étape juste avant l'université au québec) et j'entre en période d'examen la semaine prochaine :O Alors tout se bouscule et c'est mon avenir que je joue là, alors je me concentre là-dessus! xD J'écris quand même un peu, quand j'ai du temps, mais c'est rare... Mais à partir du 25, je tombe en vacances d'été! Alors vous allez me voir souvent pendant cette période! ;P En attendant, je vous offre ce chapitre qui était tellement long que j'ai du le couper pour que vous ne vous fouliez pas les yeux :O xD Je sais, j'écris beaucoup pour, au final, raconter pas grand chose, mais c'est un talent, ne l'oubliez pas! :O Alors voilà xD Bonne lecture mes p'tits agneaux ^_^

* * *

><p>Santana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Un gémissement? Dans la chambre de Quinn? Wow, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps, la petite Quinnie! Il était temps qu'elle se remette sur le marché, le célibat la rendait irritable… Enfin, la brune ne devait pas sauter de joie tout de suite, il se pouvait qu'elle se trompe, peut-être que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Après tout, elle n'avait entendu qu'un petit bruit, rien de très alarmant… Mais bon, le seul moyen de savoir, c'était de vérifier! Curieuse, la latina s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de son amie et y colla son oreille. Elle attendit mais rien ne se passait alors elle allait repartir, ennuyée par le silence décevant, mais un autre couinement la fit sursauter. Alors là, c'était trop louche! Elle devait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait là-dedans!<p>

Malgré le fait que ces années de cheerleader garce étaient maintenant loin derrière elle, Santana avait toujours ce petit côté fauteur de trouble qui était reconnu partout. Elle adorait encore mettre les gens mal alaise et trouver de l'inspiration à sa langue de vipère dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Alors en surprenant Quinn et la naine en pleine action, elle toucherait vraiment le jack pot! Il fallait qu'elle sache… Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et, très lentement, la tourna pour ouvrir graduellement la grande porte de bois blanc. Elle commença en passant sa tête par la petite ouverture qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus pour enfin poser un pied dans la chambre et y entrer. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur le lit mais, au contraire de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, elle fut déçu de ce qu'elle vit.

Quoi? Même pas un câlin? Merde, c'était vraiment pourri, ça… Et bah non, elles ne faisaient rien. Bon, elle aurait dû s'en douter, aussi, que Quinn était beaucoup trop fleur bleue pour sauter sur la première fille venue. Aussi surprenant que ce soit, l'ancienne blonde était du genre à draguer lentement, à se laisser désirer un peu… Et ça, c'était sans parler de la petite nouvelle! Elle avait l'air tellement coincée que la brune ne serait même pas surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était encore vierge… Alors sauter dans le lit d'une fille qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine quelques heures, ça ne devait pas être son style non plus. Tout de même, la brune pouvait se consoler en se disant que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas rien, elle pouvait probablement en tirer quelque chose…

Rachel, qui était supposée dormir sur le sofa, se tenait quand même dans le lit de Quinn, très peu vêtue et le corps à moitié affalé sur celui de la rose. Comment c'était arrivé, ça, Santana n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Leur position compromettante et l'expression de béatitude sue le visage de son amie lui suffisaient amplement. Aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée, elle rebroussa chemin en refermant partiellement la porte derrière elle et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle allait les prendre en photo, elle DEVAIT les prendre en photo. Elle était déterminer à la faire et ne pensait qu'à ça mais quand elle passa la porte, une petite voix endormie l'accueillit.

-T'en as pris du temps, San! Aller reviens, j'ai froid quand t'es pas là…

La brune passa devant le lit sans même se retourner vers Brittany qui, elle, releva le haut de son corps, intriguée. Elle regardait sa petite amie fouiller les recoins de la pièce dans un élan frénétique et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, pourquoi tu regardes partout comme ça? Tu cherches quoi?

-Mon téléphone… répondit la latina sans arrêter sa fouille intense dans les tiroirs de sa commode.

La blonde balaya la chambre du regard et fini par pointer une petite pile de vêtements.

-Il est peut-être encore dans les poches de ton pantalon, je ne t'ai pas vu l'en sortir quand on est arrivées.

À l'entente de cette supposition, la jeune hispanique redirigea ses recherches vers son jean étendu au sol. Elle examina le contenu de ses poches une par une avant de sortir le petit appareil de l'une d'elles d'un geste triomphant.

-Oui! Dit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste avant de se relever et d'embrasser furtivement les lèvres de sa copine qui, elle, était toujours confuse sur le lit.

-Je t'aime, tu sais ça?

Elle se redirigea ensuite rapidement vers la porte mais Brittany l'arrêta dans son élan de joie.

-Hey, arrête de courir comme ça! Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tu veux ton téléphone et pourquoi t'as pris autant de temps tout à l'heure?

Santana se retourna, prenant soudainement conscience que son comportement devait avoir l'air extrêmement bizarre vu de l'extérieur. La blonde était sur le lit, un regard perdu qui se voulait en colère surplombant sa bouche entre-ouverte. La brune ricana, se trouvant ridicule tout d'un coup. Pauvre Britt, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée un instant, pas même pour la réchauffer quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait froid… Ah c'qu'elle pouvait être distraite quand elle voulait quelque chose! Elle décida alors de s'arrêter de courir un peu et s'assit au pied du lit, devant sa belle blonde. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille et saisit ses mains en souriant.

-Excuse-moi chérie… Je suis vraiment désolée mais il fallait vraiment que je trouve mon portable pour prendre une photo! Tu devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir.

Les yeux de Brittany s'illuminèrent soudainement.

-Quoi? Un arc-en-ciel? Non, un chaton! Oh non! T'as pas retrouvé la petite souris qui venait me raconter des histoires la nuit, si?

-Non Britt, rien de tout ça… Quelque chose de mieux encore.

-Quoi?

Santana se releva et tira sur les mains de la danseuse en souriant.

-Aller viens, je vais te montrer.

Elle força hors du lit la blonde qui eut à peine le temps de saisir un drap et de l'enrouler autour de son corps pour se couvrir un peu. Elles sortirent de la chambre et de petits pas feutrés les guidèrent jusqu'à celle d'en face où se trouvait apparemment la « surprise » de la brune. Un doigt sur la bouche, Santana fit signe à Brittany de rester silencieuse et poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir une seconde fois. Elle dévoila alors les deux jeunes filles qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil et qui étaient toujours dans la même position compromettante pour les montrer à la blonde qui, à la vue de ce surprenant tableau, s'illumina d'un coup. Sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire et elle tapa silencieusement dans ses mains en sautillant.

-Aon, elles sont trop mignonnes! Regardes Sanny, tu trouves pas qu'elles sont chou? Chuchota-t-elle.

La brune acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

-Ouais, t'as tout à fait raison. Elles sont tellement mignonnes que je voulais les prendre en photo, tu vois? C'est pour ça que je cherchais mon téléphone…

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle releva son portable et pointa l'objectif vers le duo d'endormies. Elle appuya ensuite sur un bouton et l'image des jeunes filles assoupies s'enregistra automatiquement dans la mémoire du petit appareil.

-Montres! Dit la blonde en saisissant le téléphone, toujours aussi souriante. Elle est très jolie, S. j'suis sûre qu'elles vont être super contentes… mais dis-moi, elles sont pas allé un peu vite pour ça?

-Ouais, je pense ça aussi. Je vais demander à Quinn ce qu'il en est ce soir, avant le concert. Pour l'instant, on devrait aller se coucher.

Brittany sourit et prit la latina dans ses bras en soupirant.

-Oui, retournons au lit, je suis fatiguée…

Santana saisit sa main et elles retournèrent dans leur chambre pour s'étendre sur le lit, le visage de Brittany enfoui dans le cou chaud de la latina. Celle-ci frissonna légèrement et appuya son menton sur la tête de la blonde, un joli sourire aux lèvres.

-T'as le bout du nez froid, tu sais?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je le mets dans ton cou, c'est pour le réchauffer. Ah, et parce que tu sens bon, aussi.

-Contente d'être utile à ton nez, Britt, c'est cool! Ah et puis…

La brune embrassa la peau nacrée du front de sa belle danseuse et ferma les yeux.

-…toi aussi tu sens bon.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi… Aller, au dodo maintenant!

Les yeux clos, le couple s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par sa journée. Elles auraient bien voulu rester comme ça jusqu'au lendemain matin, mais malheureusement pour elles, leur horaire chargée ne leur en laissa pas la chance. Leur sommeil fut donc de très courte durée et fut rapidement interrompu par une violente attaque à coup d'oreiller.

-Aller, bougez-vous bande de garces, c'est l'heure de sortir!

Après tant d'années, le couple ne sursautait même plus quand leur colocataire les réveillait de façon aussi brusque. La brune se contentait de grommeler des insultes pour montrer son mécontentement et la blonde, elle, ne faisait que s'étirer et se lever comme si de rien n'était.

-Quinn, merde, combien de fois va falloir te le demander? Tu pourrais pas nous réveiller avec un peu de délicatesse? Nous parler, gueuler, je sais pas moi, n'importe quoi sauf ça!

-Non, t'as qu'à t'acheter un réveil matin! Comme ça j'aurai pas à m'occuper de vous à tous les jours pour m'assurer que vous n'arriviez pas en retard nulle part!

-Nah, j'aime pas le bruit que ça fait, ce truc-là…

-Alors vis avec mes coups d'oreiller. Maintenant, lève tes grosses fesses du lit, habillez-vous et préparez-vous parce qu'on a un concert ce soir!

Sur ces mots, la rose tourna les talons et retourna dans la cuisine pour mettre la machine à café en marche pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle s'amusait toujours des attitudes contradictoires de ses deux meilleures amies, même après des années de vie commune. Elle trouvait les râlements de Santana hilarants et la trouvait encore plus drôle quand Brittany la faisait gentiment taire d'un simple baiser sur la joue. Cependant, elles arrivaient toujours à se lever et à retrouver le sourire à un moment ou à un autre. Et c'est ce qui allait arriver une fois encore aujourd'hui! Forcée de se lever, la brune enfila le même chandail qui l'avait couverte quelques heures plus tôt et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivie de près par la blonde.

-On va prendre une douche, nous! Hurla-t-elle à travers la maison.

Quinn sourit.

-Ouais, tant mieux, vous êtes toutes poisseuses! Mais dépêchez-vous, on ne peut pas être en retard cette fois. Pas de sexe, on a pas le temps!

Elle obtenu comme réponse un rire cristallin qui traversa le couloir avant que le claquement sonore de la porte ne résonne, enfermant le couple dans la petite pièce.

_Elles sont vraiment incorrigibles…_ pensa l'ancienne blonde avant de prendre place debout devant le four.

Elle voulait préparer quelque chose de rapide pour le dîner alors elle saisit un paquet de spaghettis dans une armoire et les fit cuire. Elle les servit avec une petite sauce en boîte dans laquelle elle avait ajouté des légumes, des épices et quelques autres ingrédients très simples. Quand Brittany et Santana sortirent de la salle de bain, les plats encore fumants les attendaient sur la table. À la constatation de la gentille attention de la rose, Brittany afficha son plus beau sourire et la remercia avant de retourner dans la chambre, lui disant qu'elle les rejoindrait bientôt car elle voulait s'habiller avant d'oublier, comme la dernière fois, cette étape pourtant cruciale de sa préparation. Une fois la plus grande disparue du tableau, la latina arbora rapidement son air joueur en s'asseyant à table. Et voilà, le temps était venu de s'amuser…

-Wow, tu nous cuisine le repas? Mais c'est qu'elle est de bonne humeur, la demoiselle. On a quelque chose à fêter ?

Quinn ne la regardait pas et continuait de préparer la table mais l'écoutait tout de même. Elle sourit.

-Non mais la dernière fois qu'on a joué alors que t'avais rien dans l'estomac, t'as vomi sur mes chaussures. Alors tu vois, je voulais être certaine que ça n'arrive pas une seconde fois!

-Hein hein…

La rose leva un sourcil interrogatif.

-Quoi « Hein hein » ?

-Non rien, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi? Tu vas le cracher le morceau ou tu veux que JE le fasse sortir?

-Hey, on se calme blondinette… C'est juste que je me demandais si… Enfin, si tu faisais pas ça pour impressionner quelqu'un… La petite nouvelle, par exemple!

Quinn soupira à l'entente de la supposition de son amie.

-Ah ouais? Et tu sors ça d'où, ta jolie théorie?

-Mais de là, ma chérie.

Elle poussa alors son portable vers sa meilleure amie, un sourire sadique illuminant d'une lumière provoquante les commissures de ses lèvres. La rose le prit dans ses mains et regarda Santana, confuse.

-Ouais, d'accord, c'est ton téléphone… Et tu veux que je cherche quoi là-dedans, exactement?

-Une photo. Une photo très inspirante, d'ailleurs.

Il eut un petit silence alors que Quinn jouait sur le petit écran tactile puis elle s'arrêta brusquement de bouger pour relever la tête vers Santana, un air blasé sur le visage.

-Euh… Tu parles de Brittany en sous-vêtements?

Les joues de la jeune hispanique s'empourprèrent légèrement.

-Non, espèce d'imbécile… l'autre.

L'interpellée changea de photo puis releva le menton une deuxième fois.

-Brittany SANS sous-vêtement?

-Non!

La latina s'emporta un peu et son ton avait monté aussi vite que le rouge sur son visage.

-Merde mais t'es nulle ou tu l'fais exprès?

Elle n'avait pas de honte ou de gêne par rapport à la situation mais enfin, c'était ses photos, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde les voit! Elle saisit brusquement l'appareil sous le regard amusé de Quinn et se mit à chercher dans sa galerie de photo celle qui l'intéressait. Une fois l'image de Rachel à moitié affalée sur la rose affichée sur l'écran, la brune perdit rapidement son air farouche et retrouva son sourire provocateur. Elle tendit une seconde fois le téléphone à son amie et le posa devant elle.

-Tu vas voir, c'est encore plus intéressant que les sous-vêtements de ma copine! Enfin, plus drôle, disons… Je t'assure, vous étiez tellement mignonnes, je pense même sérieusement l'utiliser comme fond d'écran!

Quinn, l'air suspect, attrapa le portable et hésita un instant avant de poser son regard dessus. Mais de quoi elle parlait? Drôle… Elle n'avait rien fait de drôle récemment, se disait-elle. Après mûre réflexion, elle regarda et son visage se déforma instantanément en une expression de stupeur. Elle avait l'air outrée et en colère tout en étant affreusement gênée. Elle se pencha vers la Latina et se mis à chuchoter furieusement.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as ça dans ton téléphone? Depuis quand tu entre dans ma chambre comme ça, sans avertir?

-Depuis que tu te tape les jolies New-Yorkaises plus petites que des naines que tu viens juste de rencontrer!

-Non mais tu vas arrêter, merde? On a rien fait, d'accord? On appelle ça de la politesse et du savoir vivre, concepts qui te sont apparemment totalement inconnus. J'ai été gentille, c'est tout!

-Ouais, je suis sûre que t'as été très très gentille… Ah au fait, tu fais souvent gémir les gens de politesse?

-Elle a fait ça sans arrêt d'accord, j'y étais pour rien! Elle doit faire ça quand elle dort, je sais pas pourquoi.

-Et t'as supporté ça sans l'étouffer dans son sommeil? T'es quand même plus patiente que d'habitude, non?

-À force de vivre avec vous, les cris et les gémissements je ne les entends même plus alors oui, j'ai toléré ça. Et puis tu sauras que j'ai bien l'intention de devenir son amie étant donné que c'est beaucoup plus sympa de supporter vos mamours à deux!

-D'accord, je comprends… Quand on est deux, c'est aussi beaucoup plus sympa de-

-Non! Arrête immédiatement, je ne veux même pas entendre la fin de cette phrase. Tu sais que je suis très forte en image mentale alors s'il te plait, arrêtes-toi là. Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Aller, on y va maintenant. Brittany! Aller, c'est l'heure!

La latina se retint difficilement de rire devant la réaction de son amie qui était encore plus drôle que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle attrapa son bras et la força à se rasseoir.

-Allons allons, calmes-toi, tu veux bien? J'arrête, c'est promis. Alors là on va s'asseoir toutes ensemble, on va manger ta bouffe toxique, on va en laisser un peu pour ta chérie et on va aller mettre le feu au club! T'es d'accord?

-Mais tu recommence! Rachel est pas ma…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Enfin bref, c'est le truc le plus près d'excuses que je vais obtenir de toi alors… j'vais m'en contenter, c'est d'accord.

Elle se détendit un peu puis Brittany sortit en trombe de la chambre, à moitié habillée et les cheveux en bataille.

-On doit vraiment y aller tout de suite? Parce que je me suis dépêché mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer comme il faut.

Santana sourit et tapota la chaise juste à côté de la sienne.

-Non, t'inquiète, tout va bien. Notre jolie Quinnie s'est calmée et on va prendre le temps de manger en fin de compte.

La blonde soupira de soulagement et vint rejoindre ses deux amies assises à table.

-Ouf! Une chance, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais même pas pensé à mettre des dessous!

À l'entente de cette constatation, les yeux de la brune brillèrent soudainement d'une lueur fauve. Elle posa sa main sur le genou de Brittany et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Mmm… C'est pas moi que ça va déranger, ça.

Elle mordilla doucement la peau de son cou, ce qui la fit ricaner et se tortiller légèrement. On aurait pu penser qu'elles se seraient arrêtées là mais c'était mal les connaître… Elles continuèrent un petit moment et ne semblaient pas prêtes à se calmer. La rose, à l'autre bout de la table, se décida enfin à réagir et toussa bruyamment pour rappeler sa présence au couple qui semblait l'oublier de plus en plus.

-Hm hm! Vous pourriez calmer vos ovaires et dire à vos hormones de cesser le feu une heure ou deux? Quand j'ai dit qu'on allait manger, je parlais de spaghettis, alors utilisez vos bouches pour ça, vous voulez bien? On a pas le temps pour vos conneries.

Santana posa un dernier baiser sur la joue de la blonde et se retourna vers Quinn, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-C'est tes hormones qu'il faudrait calmer! T'es seulement frustrée de pas pouvoir en faire autant avec qui que ce soit.

-Pas du tout, ma chère. Je relève simplement le fait que l'heure tourne et qu'arriver en retard à notre propre concert, c'est très nul. Alors on mange et vous vous tripoterez dans la voiture, ça vous va?

Brittany sembla réfléchir un instant avant de sourire grandement face à la proposition.

-Moi, ça me va très bien! Les bisous dans la voiture, c'est mes préférés. Et puis c'est vrai, Sanny, qu'arriver en retard à ton show à toi, c'est vraiment pourri…

Elle donna ensuite à son tour un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie avant de commencer à manger. La latina en fit autant et le trio ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour finir leurs plats. La rose fut la première à se lever. Elle déposa les assiettes dans l'évier et saisit les clefs de la voiture sur le comptoir en regardant l'horloge.

-Bon, cette fois c'est pour de vrai, on y va! Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer, je vous attends dans la voiture. Le matériel y est déjà, je l'y ai mis tout à l'heure.

Elle pointa Santana qui allait entrer dans sa chambre et la regarda avec un air sérieux.

-Je te préviens, si vous n'êtes pas dehors dans dix minutes, je pars sans vous et je dis au reste du groupe que tout est de ta faute. Compris, Santana Lopez?

-Dix minutes…

La brune eut l'air de réfléchir un instant avant de faire un clin d'œil à son amie qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-… C'est amplement suffisant pour moi!

Elle entra ensuite dans la pièce en fermant la porte, laissant derrière elle une jeune fille désespérée. Quinn soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée avant de se rendre à la voiture, résignée. Vingt minutes plus tard, ses deux colocataires étaient enfin prêtes à partir et allèrent la rejoindre dans la voiture. Elles prirent place sur la banquette arrière et la rose pu finalement démarrer le véhicule. Elle ajusta son rétroviseur et vit par la même occasion que les deux jeunes filles avaient bien retenu le moment où elle leur avait dit de se tripoter une fois dans la voiture. Elle expira bruyamment, rageuse. Ah! La soirée allait être longue…

Pendant ce temps, à la maison, c'était au tour de Rachel d'ouvrir les yeux. Instinctivement, elle s'étira doucement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se redresser en position assise. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler où elle était. Ah oui, le déménagement, Lima, la chambre de Quinn… Malgré sa légère confusion, elle se sentait super bien. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années alors elle était pleine d'énergie! Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce, préparée à la vraie rencontre avec sa nouvelle vie mais son enthousiasme s'éteignit aussitôt. La maison était vide! Personne, rien, nada… Elle s'approcha de la grande fenêtre du salon mais ne put qu'entrevoir les lumières de la voiture de Quinn qui s'éloignaient rapidement. Quoi? Elles étaient parties? Eh ouais, elles l'avaient laissé toute seule. Elle allait faire quoi maintenant? Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa, désormais assez déprimée.

Bon, au moins c'était le signe qu'elles lui faisaient assez confiance pour la laisser dans leur maison sans surveillance. Mais elle n'avait quand même rien à faire! Il était à peine dix-neuf heures et elle était toute seule dans sa nouvelle maison qui lui semblait beaucoup plus grande tout d'un coup… Elle ne connaissait pas encore assez son quartier pour sortir mais elle devait absolument faire quelque chose de sa peau si elle voulait dormir cette nuit et être en forme le lendemain. Elle balaya alors le living room du regard et évalua les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle : elle pouvait regarder la télévision mais elle n'avait jamais aimé les émissions qui y passaient le samedi soir. Il y avait aussi des jeux vidéo mais elle n'avait jamais été douée dans ce domaine. Elle se leva, pensant que flâner dans la maison l'aiderait un peu à réfléchir, mais s'arrêta devant la cuisinière sur laquelle l'attendaient une assiette couverte de pellicule plastique et un petit mot.

_« Salut… on est au club pour un concert. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu avais l'air de bien dormir… Le truc dans l'assiette c'est ce qu'on a mangé, si t'as faim. Et si t'aime pas les spaghettis, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux dans le frigo. On est désolées de te laisser toute seule comme ça le premier soir, on revient tard._

_-Q. »_

Ah, elle était là l'explication… Un concert. Alors elle était vraiment seule avec elle-même pour le reste de la soirée. Bon et bien, elle allait en profiter, de ce petit moment de calme! Après tout, Dieu seul savais combien de temps il se passerait avant qu'elle en ait un autre comme ça… Elle mourait de faim alors elle saisit le plat encore tiède et retira le plastique qui le couvrait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une assiette de nouilles aux légumes toutes simples, c'était quand même beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle avait pu manger ces dernières années. Car contrairement à ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves de jeunesse, la vie comme actrice sans agent débutant à Broadway, c'était assez très près de la vie de crève-faim! Elle n'avait pas mangé de repas fais maison depuis… enfin, depuis qu'elle avait quitté la sienne, quoi. Elle ne prit donc même pas le temps de le réchauffer au micro-onde et passa directement à table.

Son côté diva, il en avait pris un coup lors de son séjour à la grosse pomme, elle se réjouissait maintenant de très peu. Au bout de la grande table, elle prit quand même le temps de poser une serviette sur ses genoux avant toute chose et commença à manger. Elle aimait beaucoup ce que la rose avait cuisiné mais elle avait rapidement perdu l'intérêt qu'elle y portait et passait maintenant machinalement la fourchette des pâtes à sa bouche, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regardait le petit mot laissé pour elle sur le comptoir et pensait à ses premières heures ici, se disant que les prochains mois n'allaient probablement pas être aussi désagréables que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Brittany avait le don de rendre ses journées plus amusantes, ça, elle savait déjà que ça n'allait pas être un problème… mais elle pensait que les deux autres allaient être assez chiantes pour faire de son séjour un enfer sur terre.

Alors qu'elle croyait devoir vivre avec Satan et son bras droit, elle se surprenait, au contraire, à apprécier ce qu'elle avait vu d'elles jusqu'à présent. Santana agissait un peu comme une garce avec elle mais, après l'avoir observée un peu, la jeune diva avec remarqué qu'elle était comme ça avec tout le monde qui n'était pas Brittany alors… elle ne le prenait pas trop personnel. Pour Quinn, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'en parler. Elle était tellement gentille! Le lit, le repas, le petit mot… La brune avait terminé de manger mais elle restait là, les yeux fixés sur le bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, souriant et rêvassant. Soudain, elle balaya la maison du regard une seconde fois puis son sourire s'étira significativement. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle allait faire de sa soirée… et ces nouvelles colocataires n'allaient pas être déçues!

* * *

><p>Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé assez pour être soutenus jusqu'au prochain chapitre xD Un peu plus de Faberry, je sais que je les délaisse un peu... Mais j'ai Brittana dans la peau, que voulez-vous ;P Pas trop de stress cette fois, je ne l'ai pas joué trop sadique, j'espère que vous appréciez l'attention ;) Alors voilà, on se revoit dès que j'ai un peu de temps! :D Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore, spécialement à Junkie-Coffee qui est, jusqu'à présent, la lectrice la plus dévouée que j'ai eu! xD C'est cool, j'apprécie beaucoup ;) Alors voilà, je vous informe aussi en même temps que les reviews sont plein d'antioxidants et donc, par le fait même, en quantité résonable et consommé de façon régulière, préviennent le cancer! :O Aller, profitez-en, c'est gratuit! *0*<p> 


	5. V: Les Troubletones

Ohh! Je vous surprends tous avec un cinquième chapitre plus tôt que prévu! :O *0* Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, mes p'tit agneaux... xD En fait, il est assez nul. Je l'ai écrit pendant quelques heures de temps libre. En fait, chez moi, en ce moment, il est 3h01 du matin. Avouez, j'ai besoin de vous aimer pour faire ça ;) Et je viens à peine de le terminer, alors je n'en suis pas très fière. Mes chapitres ont habituellement été relus de 5 à 10 fois par moi, les corrigeant et les améliorant à chaque fois, lui n'a bénéficié que d'une relecture complète. Il est alors probablement bourré de fautes, pas très bien écrit et plein de mot oubliés. MAIS, il est super long! xD Je sais pas si ça aide... Et pour les fans de Faberry, l'action se concrétise un peu plus dedans :D J'ai aussi une annonce à faire: Cette histoire sera une fic Faberry. Calmez-vous Brittana fans, je m'explique: Puisque Brittany et Santana sont déjà ensemble, faire avencer leur histoire voudrait logiquement dire les séparer (et, me connaissant, les remettre ensemble) et ça, ce n'est pas vraiment le ton que je veux donner à mon histoire. Alors la storyline qui évoluera principalement, c'est celle de Faberry :O C'est tout xD Au fond, ça ne change pas grand chose... Et puis je m'excuse d'avence pour les noms xD Je suis nulle pour trouver des noms aux endroits, aux groupes, aux organisations... Alors j'ai reprit des éléments de l'émission et je les ai intégrés. Croyez-moi, c'est beaucoup mieux que si je les avais inventés. O_O Bon aller, j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et je vais me coucher! Pour votre bien et pour le mien *0* Alors voilà, bonne lecture quand même ;)

* * *

><p>À Lima Heights Adjacent, les clubs ou les bars dans lesquels ils passaient de la musique potable et où on ne risquait pas trop de se faire poignarder à tout moment étaient rares. Cependant, il en existait quelques-uns. Un endroit qui sortait du lot était même assez populaire, le Skank bar. C'était là que le groupe de Quinn et Santana jouait tous les weekends, à la même heure. Le groupe était composé d'amis du lycée qui avaient gardé contact après la graduation et était né d'un discourt enflammé tenu par Santana après une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Le lendemain, tous avaient oublié mise appart Brittany qui avait été désignée pour être celle qui ne buvait pas pour pouvoir reconduire tout le monde à la maison en sécurité après. Quand sa belle brune s'était réveillée ce matin-là, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle trouvait les musiciens super sexy, surtout quand ils jouaient de la musique rock, alors l'idée que sa petite amie fasse partie d'un band l'enthousiasmait énormément. La latina se souvint soudainement de leur conversation et l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup, elle appela alors toutes les personnes présentes la veille et les Troubletones étaient nés. Ouais, pour Santana Lopez, c'était aussi facile que ça de former un groupe.<p>

À la batterie, il y avait un blondinet du nom de Sam Evans. Ce n'était pas le plus dur à cuir de la région mais il jouait merveilleusement bien, maîtrisant la double pédale à la perfection, et il avait un charme particulier qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches. Tout le monde sait que les groupies, c'est ce qui fait vivre un groupe alors, c'était très utile.

Quinn, elle, jouait de la basse. Elle avait longtemps joué de la guitare et en jouait toujours de temps en temps mais elle avait rapidement remarqué que la basse était beaucoup plus près de son domaine d'expertise. De plus, Santana lui avait fait remarquer lors de la distribution des instruments que son attitude à la fois désintéressée et un peu hautaine était parfaite pour la basse. Elle n'avait pas bronché, c'était une super bassiste.

Pour ce qui était de la guitare soliste, elle était jouée par un grand brun affublé d'un large mohawk plat qui lui donnait un style bien particulier, il s'appelait Puck. Puck était de loin celui qui mettait le feu aux planches, c'était une vraie bête de scène. Lui aussi avait grandi dans un quartier où il fallait être tenace pour survivre alors il avait le style et les muscles qui allaient avec ce genre de vie. C'était un vrai rockeur.

Au clavier, il y avait Tina. Tina apportait une petite touche gotique au groupe qui leur donnait un style bien spécial. Avec ses grosses bottes de cuir et son maquillage exubérant, elle se fondait très bien dans le décor rock qui inspirait leur musique. Ses mains dansaient sur les notes, elle était une pianiste impressionnante.

En ce qui a trait à la deuxième guitare, le rôle de guitariste rythmique avait été attribué à un mec appelé Joseph. Jo, pour les intimes. Enfin, tout le monde l'appelait Jo. Il avait connu les autres pendant leur dernière année au lycée et tous l'avaient apprécié. Jo n'était pas le genre de personne contre qui on pouvait être en colère, il était du genre super zen et un peu dur à suivre. Comme Brittany, il parlait souvent de sujets peu communs sans même les avoir d'abord introduits d'une quelconque façon. Puisque Santana s'était habitué à ce genre d'attitude, sa copine faisant des trucs semblables plusieurs fois par jour, elle comprenait bien le jeune homme. Les autres aussi s'étaient habitués. Il ne jouait pas extraordinairement bien mais avec ses longs dreadlocks, il était impressionnant de le voir faire du headbangning alors ils l'avaient pris. Pour le style.

Et puis, la dernière mais non la moindre, Santana. Ne sachant jouer d'aucun instrument, Santana s'était auto-proclamée chanteuse. Bien sûr, elle avait une voix magnifique, alors personne ne s'était objecté. Brittany, après avoir appris la nouvelle, avait économisé longtemps pour lui offrir un micro en cadeau. Pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, elle lui avait offert un Shure super 55, micro de rêve pour tout musicien débutant habitué de la scène. Elle avait dû en dépenser de l'argent mais, pour sa « jolie chanteuse sexy », rien n'était trop beau. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle chantait en duo avec Puck car, malgré le fait que tous les membres du groupe avaient de très belles voix, ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir le genre d'intonations rauques nécessaires pour chanter ce genre de chansons sans se déchirer les cordes vocales. Alors voilà, c'était ça, les Troubletones.

Au bar, ils étaient affreusement populaires. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas un membre du groupe, Brittany était présente à chacune de leurs représentations car elle aimait beaucoup y assister. De plus, elle servait aussi de conductrice désignée, ne buvant que rarement, et s'assurait que ces amis et sa jolie brune ne mourraient jamais d'un accident de voiture parce que le conducteur était saoul. Et oui, elle pouvait être responsable quand elle voulait. Ce soir encore, ils avaient offert aux clients du Skank bar un concert électrisant. Ceux-ci en redemandaient encore et encore mais il se faisait tard et il était maintenant temps de laisser leur place au DJ qui, tous les soirs, prenait le relais après les groupes. Pauvre mec, il se faisait huer pendant de longues minutes avant que les gens ne se lassent et retournent à leurs tables. La petite bande descendit alors de la scène, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline que leur avaient procuré les quelques heures précédentes. Ils s'approchèrent tous du bar où les attendait Brittany sauf Puck qui, lui, n'hésita pas à aller voir les groupies qui étaient restées près de la scène pour le voir. Santana vint enlacer la grande blonde et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Et puis, tu as aimé?

-Bah ouais, t'embrasse toujours aussi bien!

La brune éclata de rire.

-Non, pas ça! Enfin, merci, toi aussi, mais je parlais du concert. Tu les trouves comment nos nouvelles chansons?

-Elles sont super! J'ai adoré la deuxième. Ça m'avait manqué de te regarder faire ça.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore, un peu plus chastement cette fois, et la jeune hispanique colla son front à celui de son amante en souriant.

-Et moi ça m'avait manqué de chanter pour toi.

Elles restèrent ainsi un peu puis, encore une fois, ce fut Quinn qui les ramena à la réalité en tapotant l'épaule de la brune.

-Hey! On pourrait ne pas être exclus, s'il te plait? C'est chiant à la fin.

Tout le groupe se mit à rire.

-Nah, arrête Quinn, elles se sont manqué, c'est normal. Les défendit Tina, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres.

Sam passa son bras autour des épaules de la rose.

-Ouais, je crois que t'es la seule que ça dérange ici. En tous cas moi, je dis libre à vous de continuer! Annonça-t-il au couple avant de leur faire une petite révérence pour les encourager à écouter son conseil.

L'ancienne blonde se mit à rire et lui donna un petit coup sur le torse.

-Bah oui on sait bien, toi! Tu dis ça mais c'est pas vraiment ta tête qui parle, c'est plutôt ce qu'il y a dans tes pantalons!

Le blond leva les mains dans les airs et baissa la tête.

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je suis coupable votre honneur. Coupable de n'être qu'un homme qui trouve ça sexy les bisous entre filles!

Brittany, qui avait fait pivoter la brune pour encercler sa taille avec ses bras, prit un air joueur en regardant le seul garçon présent, Jo ayant du quitter plus tôt.

-Ouais, sois un peu gentille Quinn, tu veux bien? Et puis qui a dit qu'on vous excluait? Vous vous rajoutez quand vous voulez, hein, ne vous gênez pas! Sauf toi, Sam. Toi, on te met appart pour de vrai. Ce sera ta punition pour… comment t'as dit? N'être qu'un homme?

Ce fut une fois de plus le fou rire général.

-Hey! C'est vraiment pas gentil Brittany, je me sens déjà bien seul parmi vous sans Puck et Jo, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche! Tenta-t-il de se défendre.

Santana, qui n'avait pas arrêté de rire depuis le début de leur conversation, se calma un peu avant de lancer un regard plein de fausse jalousie à sa petite amie.

-Ouais, et puis t'es à moi, ne l'oublies pas!

-Non, je ne l'oublierai jamais, chérie… Et puis, de toute façon, y'a personne d'aussi sexy que toi, alors pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs? Répondit la blonde avant d'embrasser une autre fois sa belle latina.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Tu vois ce que t'as fait Sam? Elles n'arrêteront jamais maintenant!

Le couple se sépara et se retourna vers la rose.

-Bah quoi, on nous a donné le feu vert! Dit la blonde d'un air innocent.

Puis soudain, une voix grave résonna derrière eux.

-Le feu vert pour quoi?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Puck qui venait d'arriver, deux jolies filles accrochées à lui. Santana lui lança un regard agacé.

-Le feu vert pour nous tenir loin des mecs comme toi! J'espère que c'est chez toi que tu vas les ramener ces deux-là, parce que je refuse que tu te refasses un plan à trois dans notre salon.

Le jeune homme sourit à l'entente de l'avertissement qui venait de lui être lancé à la figure.

-Hey, on se calme, J-lo! T'inquiète, c'est au château du roi Puck qu'on va passer la soirée, pas dans votre salon. De toute façon, votre sofa est beaucoup trop petit pour-

-Non! Arrête-toi là mon grand, personne n'a envie d'entendre ça. Et puis t'es le roi de quoi au juste? Si tu veux mon avis, tu ressembles beaucoup plus au bouffon qui danse dans les soirées et qu'on finit par décapiter parce qu'il ne fait rire personne.

-Mais détrompe-toi chérie, je SUIS le roi. T'as pas vraiment envie de savoir je suis le roi de quoi, par contre.

Le visage de la brune dépeint soudainement une expression de dédain. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle fut interrompue par sa jolie danseuse qui, positionnée derrière elle, avait repris un air sérieux.

-Dans ce cas, nous exigeons de voir un document officiel qui te proclame roi, peu importe de quoi, sinon la discussion est clause, nous ne te croirons pas. Et puis j'apprécierais que tu trouves d'autres surnoms un peu moins personnels à ma copine, parce que y'a que moi qui peux l'appeler comme ça. J'ai le monopole du « chérie » avec elle, c'est clair?

Le grand brun eut l'air choqué par l'intervention surprenante de Brittany. Elle s'impliquait rarement dans les confrontations alors à chaque fois que ça arrivait, tout le monde restait un peu surpris.

-Aller blondinette, pas la peine de te fâcher, j'appelle tout le monde comme ça!

-Non, plus maintenant. Répliqua sèchement la blonde, laissant à peine le temps à l'autre de terminer sa phrase.

Santana pencha la tête vers l'arrière en riant.

-Tu sais que t'es super sexy quand tu fais ça?

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Agir en garce possessive?

-Ta gueule, Puck! Et oui, le coup de la copine jalouse, c'est super chaud.

Brittany sourit et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Santana.

-Je suis pas jalouse, je protège ma princesse, c'est tout. Comme Mario. Sauf que je suis meilleure que lui alors tu ne te feras pas enlever pas un gros dragon cracheur de feu à tendances pédophile. Parce que je la protège bien, ma princesse…

-Merci, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. T'es mon petit plombier moustachu personnel!

Tout le monde laissa échapper un rire tendre lorsque le couple, pour la énième fois de la soirée, se joignit dans un long et doux baiser. Tout le monde les trouvait adorables, même Puck, qui ne prenait jamais ce genre d'attaque personnellement, sachant très bien qu'elles agissaient comme ça avec tout le monde. Le petit monde de Brittana, c'était vraiment dur d'y entrer! Celui-ci changea alors rapidement de sujet, ne voulant pas que cet épisode à son avis assez étrange ne mette un froid dans la conversation. Il replaça ses grosses lunettes de soleil noires devant ses yeux et calla son verre au contenu opaque d'une traite.

-Bon, maintenant, que la nuit commence! Puisque tout le monde ici aime les filles, je propose d'aller faire un tour à la boîte de striptease!

Tina leva la tête, l'air choqué.

-Hey! Je suis très heureuse du sexe de mon copain, moi, je te rappelle! Arrêtez de m'oublier à chaque fois comme ça, je commence à trouver ça frustrant. Les stripteaseuses ça passe une ou deux fois mais pas tout l'temps, quand même!

Puck sembla confus.

-Oups, excuse-moi Tina, j'oublie toujours que tu sors avec l'autre asiatique. Bon alors, une saoulerie au bar, j'offre les trois premières tournées!

Sam leva les mains et les plaça en face du brun qui s'empressa d'y plaquer violemment les siennes.

-Ouais! J'suis avec toi sur ce coup-là, mec! Cria le blond avec enthousiasme. Qui nous suit?

Les filles se regardèrent l'air compatissant et gêné. Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel aucune d'entre elles ne semblait vouloir parler. C'est Quinn qui se dévoua à expliquer qu'ils allaient, apparemment, être tous seuls à fêter, les demoiselles étant trop fatiguées.

-Bah en fait les mecs, je crois que vous allez être seuls ce soir!

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Demandèrent les deux jeunes hommes à l'unisson.

La rose reprit :

-Et bien on est toutes épuisées, avec Brittany qui vient de revenir, on a pas beaucoup dormi et tout… En plus, y'a notre nouvelle coloc' qui est toute seule à la maison et il faut qu'on lui prépare un endroit où dormir et ça risque de prendre du temps alors…

-Enfin, si tu ne la fait pas dormir sur toi encore! Taquina la latina qui n'avait toujours pas oublié ce qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plus tôt.

Quinn rougit de frustration.

-Arrête avec ça! Si elle dort encore avec moi ce sera parce que j'aurai été trop paresseuse pour lui préparer le salon, ou parce que Puck vient de nous rappeler ce qu'il y avait fait et que j'ai un tantinet de respect et de compassion pour elle!

-Hm hm, respect, compassion… Ce sont pas vraiment les mots que j'utiliserais mais c'est pas grave, je te laisse dans tes illusions!

Quinn fronça les sourcils, Santana la provoquait avec son sourire en coin. Si personne ne les arrêtait, elles allaient se faire la guerre comme ça longtemps! Par chance, Puck n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et avait bien l'intention de convaincre quelqu'un de les suivre dans leur nuit endiablée. Il regarda la brune.

-Et toi Lopez? Une petite virée, ça te dit? Tu dis rarement non, je sais que tu adores ça. Tu peux amener ta jolie blonde sans problème, plus on est de fous, plus on rit!

Santana délaissa sa dispute amicale avec sa meilleure amie et porta son intérêt à la proposition de Puck. Elle eut l'air de réfléchir un instant puis secoua la tête.

-Nah, désolée mon vieux, pas ce soir… J'ai d'autres plans avec ma jolie blonde, tu vois? Des plans qui n'incluent ni toi, ni un bar, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le genre. Alors on reprend ça un autre jour, d'accord? Tu fais quoi samedi prochain après notre concert?

-Rien, répondit-il sans même avoir réfléchit.

-Bon et bien voilà! On fera la fiesta la semaine prochaine. Ça te va?

Il hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait du compromis qui lui était proposé. Soudain, la brune se tourna vers Quinn.

-Et ce sera un bon moment pour intégrer ta chérie à la société Lima Heightsienne! Après un gros relooking, bien sûr. À moins que tu veuilles qu'elle se fasse battre en sortant de la maison…

L'ancienne blonde soupira.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, tu veux bien? Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous deux? Elle est ici depuis à peine quelques heures, quand même, tu exagère!

-Enfin bref, chérie ou pas, ça ne change rien à ma proposition. Tu veux ou pas?

-Ouais, on fera ça.

-Et sortir Rachel, ça va lui faire du bien! Intervint Brittany. Elle sortait tout le temps à New York, ça doit lui manquer.

-Alors c'est décidé, commença Puck. Samedi prochain, la nuit est à nous!

Tous levèrent leur verre dans un petit cri de joie avant de le boire d'un coup. Voilà, tout le monde était content maintenant! Mais bon voilà, ils avaient prévu une soirée de malade une semaine plus tard mais maintenant, il était l'heure de rentrer. Tous se dirent au revoir, certains se tapèrent dans la main, d'autres s'étreignirent brièvement, puis ils sortirent dans le parking et retournèrent chacun à leur voiture respective. Le trio infernal passa un bon moment sur le chemin du retour, les blagues affluaient de partout et tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Elles arrêtèrent la voiture dans la cours de la maison et en descendirent, encore sous les assauts de leurs rires effrénés. Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte, bras dessus, bras dessous, et s'arrêtèrent sur le petit balcon.

-Shh les filles, on va réveiller Rachel! Chuchota Brittany, un doigt sur la bouche, essayant d'arrêter de rire.

Quinn tentait de faire de même, adossée au mur de la maison, la tête projetée vers l'arrière.

-Ouais bah mes chéries, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée aussi amusante! Dit-elle dans un soupir de contentement.

Elle regarda Santana.

-On s'en fume une avant de rentrer pour de bon?

Tout d'un coup, les rires s'éteignirent brutalement. La brune tapa son front avec la paume de sa main, murmurant au passage un juron en espagnol. Eh merde, mais pourquoi Quinn avait dit ça? Elle le savait, pourtant, qu'elle n'était plus supposée fumer depuis longtemps. Maintenant elle allait devoir s'expliquer. Comme elle le croyait, Brittany croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air en colère.

-Quoi? Santana Lopez, tu m'avais dit que tu avais arrêté!

La latina lança un regard de reproche à la rose qui haussa les épaules, l'air désolée. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la blonde, le regard suppliant.

-Mais je l'ai fait, Britt! Je ne fume plus, je te jure! C'est elle qui m'a fait replonger quand tu étais à New York… Mais seulement une de temps en temps, je t'assure, j'étais seulement… disons… une fumeuse sociale. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour, j'y touche plus, c'est promis.

La danseuse leva un sourcil septique devant la réponse de sa petite amie.

-Et pourquoi je devrais te croire? Tu m'as menti la première fois.

-Non mais tu me manquais tellement… Je sais pas, c'était un moyen d'oublier que tu n'étais plus là. Maintenant que tu es revenue, j'en ai plus besoin, j'en ai même plus envie. Je te le jure, ça n'arrivera plus.

Le visage de la plus grande s'adouci tout d'un coup.

-Hen hen… bon d'accord, je vais te croire. Mais si je te vois fumer une fois, je vais être en colère contre toi! Tu sais que l'odeur me donne la nausée… Et puis ça tue, ce truc-là. Pour Quinnie, je peux rien faire, elle ne m'écoute pas mais toi, je sais que tu m'aime assez pour me promettre ça…

Santana s'approcha de la blonde et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Ouais, t'as bien raison.

-T'as intérêt à ce que j'aie raison…

Brittany sourit et elles s'embrassèrent doucement. Elles se séparèrent ensuite et Santana se tourna vers la rose, toujours accotée sur la maison.

-Désolée, tu vas devoir te trouver une autre partenaire de fumette.

-Ou arrêter! La coupa Brittany. Tu sais, y'a des trucs là-dedans que tu n'imagines même pas, genre de l'arsenic et du cyanure. Du formaldéhyde, aussi. C'est le truc qu'on met dans les morts, ça. Tu respires ce qu'on met dans les morts, Quinnie. C'est dégoûtant.

Quinn était étonnée par les connaissances de son amie. Ça arrivait souvent, elle connaissait énormément de trucs sur énormément de sujets divers mais elle ne lisait jamais et ne s'informait que du strict minimum. Personne n'avait jamais compris comment elle faisait ça. La bassiste regarda sa cigarette, soudainement écœurée par celle-ci. Ouais, Brittany savait s'y prendre pour décourager les gens de faire des trucs, elle n'avait bizarrement plus envie de fumer du tout. Enfin, pour ce soir, du moins… Elle jeta le bâtonnet à peine allumé parterre et rejoignit le couple, encore un peu troublée.

-Hm… Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus envie. Je vais même probablement faire des cauchemars cette nuit, merci Britt. On rentre?

Elle s'approcha de la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée et pénétra dans la maison, suivie de près par les deux autres jeunes filles. Cependant, à peine avaient-elles fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'elles s'arrêtaient déjà, les yeux ronds et le visage figé en une expression de surprise. Ce qu'elles virent les foudroya sur place, elles s'arrêtèrent même de respirer un instant. Wow… Jamais, même le jour où elles avaient emménagé, la maison n'avait été aussi propre. Le plancher, le comptoir, la table… même le petit tapis devant la porte d'entrée avait été nettoyé.

-Oh mon dieu, on a été dévalisées! S'écria la danseuse, paniquée.

La brune posa ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste de voulant rassurant, les yeux encore fixés sur l'intérieur de la maison.

-Non Britt, t'inquiète, rien n'a été volé, quelqu'un a seulement rangé nos trucs. Et ce ne sont pas des bandits, parce que les voleurs ne font pas le ménage dans les maisons qu'ils dévalisent.

-Mais qui l'a fait alors?

Santana se tourna vers l'ancienne blonde.

-Je me demande bien moi aussi… Ce serait pas ta copine, par hasard, qui a fait ça?

Quinn était trop surprise pour s'inquiéter de l'appellation de son amie, elle se contenta donc de la regarder, confuse.

-Je sais pas, probablement. Qui d'autre?

Le silence froid reprit place entre elles puis Rachel sorti de la salle de bain, des gants de caoutchouc jaunes aux mains et un petit tablier autour de la taille, détournant alors leur attention du ménage impeccable. Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant le trio qui venait de faire son entrée et resta figée sur place un instant.

-Euh… bonsoir. Je… J'étais seule et j'ai vu les produits de nettoyage dans l'armoire alors… Enfin, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si j'ai fait un peu de ménage?

-Ça dépend, t'es allée jusqu'où avec ton plumeau? Demanda la jeune hispanique sur un ton de reproche.

Rachel secoua les mains vivement devant elle, une expression de panique naissante s'était dessinée sur son visage.

-Non, non! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis resté dans la cuisine et le salon. J'ai aussi nettoyé une partie de la salle de bain. Je ne suis pas allé dans vos chambres, je sais vivre, quand même!

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent, un silence troublant régnait de nouveau dans la pièce. Rachel anticipait la meilleure réaction de la part de Brittany, la pire venant de Santana et de Quinn, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle restait là, debout, un linge sale entre les mains, attendant le jugement des maîtresses de maison. Malheureusement, personne ne venait à son secours, personne n'osait parler, son supplice continua alors un instant encore. Étonnamment, ce fut la latina qui brisa le silence. Elle ricana légèrement, faisant sursauter tout le monde, s'étira et marcha vers sa chambre comme si de rien était. En passant devant le comptoir, elle y laissa trainer son doigt qu'elle regarda ensuite, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu nettoies comme une pro!

Rachel, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tout au long de son trajet, resta sans voix devant l'intervention de l'autre brune. Comme les deux autres, toujours près de la porte, d'ailleurs. Elle continua :

-Même que si Britt m'avait dit qu'elle ramenait une fée du logis, je n'aurais pas hésité aussi longtemps avant de dire oui. Enfin, je comprends toujours rien quand tu parles et ta voix m'exaspère au plus haut point mais on avait besoin d'une meuf qui sache faire le ménage dans cette maison. Tant que t'entres pas dans notre chambre à Britt et à moi, tu fais ton truc quand tu veux!

Elle entra ensuite à moitié dans la chambre, sans plus de cérémonie, avant de faire un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus à la blonde.

-Alors, jeune et jolie demoiselle, j'ai pas abandonné une soirée de débauche et d'alcool pour rien, si? Aller, viens me montrer que j'ai eu raison de te laisser me ramener à la maison…

Brittany lui offrit un sourire lumineux et s'empressa de retirer sa veste pour la mettre sur le porte-manteau à côté d'elle. Elle serra ensuite Rachel dans ses bras pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Merci Rach, c'est super joli! Et ça sent bon, en plus. Même Sanny aime, alors tu dois être douée! Bon aller, bonne nuit toutes les deux.

Elle trottina joyeusement jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Quinn et Rachel seules dans la salle à manger. La plus grande rit nerveusement avant de retirer elle aussi sa veste et de la mettre au même endroit que celle de Brittany. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le sofa, les jambes croisées puis elle regarda la brune en lui souriant doucement.

-Ouais, t'as fait du beau travail. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? J'suis pas fâchée, t'inquiète, ça me fait plaisir aussi… mais je me demande, pourquoi t'as fait ça pour nous? Avec Santana qui joue les garces et le fait qu'on te laisse toute seule dès ton premier soir dans la maison… J'sais pas, c'est étrange. Je sais que moi je l'aurais pas fait.

-Je ne suis pas si gentille que ça, tu sais. Répondit la petite diva, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Je l'ai fait aussi pour moi, je n'aime pas trop la saleté… Et puis vous me laissez vivre ici, alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Ouais mais quand même, c'est cool, merci… Enfin, avec tout ce travail, tu dois être fatiguée! Tu devrais prendre une douche pendant que je te prépare le salon.

-Oui, tu as raison, une douche me ferait le plus grand bien… C'est ironique comme rendre les choses propres peut nous salir!

-T'as raison, la vie est une garce! Alors vas-y, moi j'vais essayer de rendre ce vieux truc plus confortable. Tu sais où est la salle de bain.

-Oui…

Elles se regardèrent encore un moment puis Rachel, après l'avoir remerciée une autre fois, se rendit jusqu'à la dernière pièce au fond du couloir et y entra, verrouillant la porte derrière elle. Lorsque Quinn entendit l'eau couler, elle se leva en entreprit de préparer le salon pour leur nouvelle colocataire. Elle voulait faire de son mieux pour qu'elle se sente bien dans sa nouvelle maison, avec elles. Pourquoi avait-elle été implicitement désignée pour s'occuper d'elle? Ça, elle ne le savait pas. Logiquement, ça aurait dû être à Brittany que revenait cette tâche mais, bizarrement, personne ne l'avait vu de cette manière. Sans avoir été volontaire, Quinn ne se plaignait cependant pas d'avoir hérité de cette responsabilité, la compagnie de la brune ne la dérangeant pas du tout.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes puis se décida à aller chercher les draps de rechange qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa au passage son téléphone, qu'elle utilisait aussi comme lecteur mp3, et décida qu'elle écouterait un peu de musique pendant que Rachel était dans la douche. Elle retourna dans le salon et déplia le long bout de tissus tout en se déhanchant légèrement sur le rythme d'une musique techno. Elle commençait à l'étendre lorsque que quelque chose la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement, retirant violemment les écouteurs de ses oreilles, quelqu'un lui avait tapoté l'épaule. C'était Rachel. La rose soupira de soulagement en posant une main sur son cœur.

-Hey, tu m'as fait peur! Me fais plus jamais un truc pareil!

La brune eut l'air désolée mais, en même temps, un peu amusée par la réaction de l'autre jeune fille.

-Oups! Désolée, je t'ai appelée mais tu ne me répondais pas. J'avais besoin de quelque chose alors je suis sortie et j'ai mis une serviette pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Quinn réalisa soudainement qu'effectivement, la demoiselle qui se tenait debout devant elle n'était couverte que d'une courte serviette blanche. De petites gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux mouillés pour venir s'écraser sur le tissu enserré autour de sa poitrine légèrement découverte ou pour dessiner des sillons sur la peau de ses bras. Devant ce joli tableau, la rose se figea, inconsciemment bien sûr, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux fixés sur la peau lisse et dénudée juste en-dessous de la gorge de Rachel. Elle ne bougeait plus, perdue dans ses pensées, se mordant discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'était évidemment pas consciente du malaise qui s'installait graduellement entre elle et la jeune fille qu'elle reluquait sans aucune subtilité. Celle-ci rougit fortement sous le regard envieux de la bassiste qui, encore une fois, ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement.

-Euh… Q-Quinn? Bégaya la brune, ramenant ainsi brutalement son interlocutrice à la réalité.

La rose devint automatiquement de la même couleur que les pivoines qui poussaient dans le jardin et détourna les yeux, gênée.

-Hm, oui… Désolée… Tu voulais quoi?

-Je… J'ai remarqué que je n'avais apporté que du revitalisant avec moi, j'ai oublié mon shampoing à New York alors je… Je me demandais si quelqu'un en avait que je pouvais utiliser pour ce soir?

-Bien sûr, tu peux prendre le mien… Quand t'ouvres l'armoire en-dessous de l'évier, c'est la bouteille violette avec « shampoing » écrit dessus. Je te dis ça parce que le shampoing et le revitalisant sont dans des bouteilles identiques alors… C'est pour que tu ne te trompes pas.

-Merci, je vais m'en acheter demain sans faute…

Il y eut un petit malaise, Quinn n'avait toujours pas tourné la tête vers la brune. Celle-ci hésita un instant puis tourna les talons et retourna prendre sa douche. La demoiselle aux yeux dorés, elle, resta dans la même position un long moment, choquée par son propre comportement. Il s'était passé quoi, là? Quinn Fabray ne matait pas les filles comme un goujat, jamais. Enfin peut-être, parfois, mais jamais de manière aussi gênante et indiscrète! Elle avait déjà vu des filles à moitié nues, elle en voyait tout le temps, elle vivait avec deux filles à moitié nues! Alors pourquoi elle avait eu cette réaction? Peut-être que Santana n'avait pas tort, peut-être que Rachel était son genre de fille… Mais quand même, cela n'excusait pas ce genre d'épisode embarrassant. Elle devrait faire plus attention, à l'avenir. Elle frotta ses mains dans son visage pour en faire disparaitre les traces écarlates et se pencha pour reprendre le drap qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans son sursaut un peu plus tôt. Elle éteignit son téléphone, n'ayant plus du tout envie d'écouter de la musique, puis une pensée vint la troubler encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Puck… Maintenant, quand elle regarderait le canapé, la seule image qui lui viendra en tête sera celle de Puck. Nu. Complètement nu. Oui, elles avaient changé d'ameublement depuis et oui, elles avaient nettoyé l'endroit, mais tout de même… Elle était désormais assez mal à l'aise de laisser la brune dormir ici. Cependant, après la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler, elle ne voulait pas non plus lui offrir de dormir avec elle et prendre la chance de passer pour une obsédée. Foutu Puck, il aurait pas pu se trouver un autre endroit au lieu de traumatiser tout le monde? Maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans une situation délicate dans laquelle elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être à cette heure. Bon, il ne lui restait qu'une solution : Laisser sa chambre à Rachel et dormir elle-même sur le canapé. Enfin, c'était la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu. Elle attendit donc que la brune sorte de la douche, habillée cette fois-ci, pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle se leva quand la diva entra dans le living room en épongeant ses cheveux mais hésita à s'approcher d'elle. Elle resta donc à une distance plus que respectable de sa nouvelle colocataire et lui tendit son oreiller qu'elle avait laissé dans le salon avant d'aller se nettoyer un peu.

-Tiens, c'est moi qui vais dormir sur le sofa, en fin de compte. Si ça ne dérange pas, tu peux prendre ma chambre.

La brune, surprise d'un changement si soudain, reprit son immense oreiller de plumes, l'air perdue.

-Euh… c'est sûr que ça ne me dérange pas mais pourquoi tu veux rester ici?

-Ouf, tu veux vraiment pas savoir ce qui me pousse à ne pas te laisser dormir là-dessus! C'est une image mentale, juste anecdote sans importance… Mais quand même, j'ai l'imagerie mentale super forte, alors ça me met mal à l'aise. En plus, mon lit est plus confortable, alors je me sens moins coupable de te faire dormir dessus.

Rachel réfléchit un instant, l'air troublée.

-Je sais ça et c'est super gentil, mais je veux dire… Enfin… Pourquoi tu ne dors pas dans ton lit aussi? Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est super grand. C'est parce que je fais du bruit, c'est ça? C'est agaçant, je sais, mais je suis incapable de le contrôler. J'en ai même parlé à mon médecin et il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire parce qu-

-Hey, attends, calme-toi! L'interrompit Quinn en riant. On t'as déjà dit que tu parlais super vite?

-Oui, tout l'temps… Désolée.

-Et non, ce n'est pas parce que tu fais du bruit. Ça, je m'en fou un peu. C'est parce que… enfin, avec le truc de tout à l'heure, je croyais que ça te gênerait.

La brune rougit en se souvenant des évènements précédents.

-Ah, d'accord… Dit-elle, la tête basse.

La rose continua :

-En passant, pour ça, je suis sincèrement désolée. C'est vraiment pas mon genre, en plus, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Non, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Alors toi aussi t'es...?

-Ouais, c'est contagieux, j'en suis sûre. C'est Santana qui me l'a donné en sortant du lycée pour me compliquer la vie encore plus!

Les deux jeunes filles rirent en cœur de la blague de Quinn, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Bon, en fin de compte, elle ne l'aura pas trop effrayé, la petite nouvelle!

-Enfin, bref… Continua la rose. C'était pour toi que je faisais ça, pour que tu n'aies pas peur de moi ou un truc du genre, ce serait trop bête étant donné que je ne suis pas du tout comme ça d'habitude.

-C'est gentil mais je n'aurais pas eu peur de toi, pas du tout… C'est même assez flatteur, comme situation.

-Alors… personne ne dort ici ce soir?

-On dirait bien que non.

La plus grande chiffonna donc négligemment le long bout de tissu avant de le jeter sur la table basse à sa gauche et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Bon! Parfait parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de dormir sur ce truc pourri! Aller, je me change et au dodo.

Elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour trouver de quoi se couvrir et alla se changer et se préparer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint, Rachel était toujours dans le couloir, à l'attendre. Elle ricana en constatant à quel point la brune voulait rester polie et ne pas s'imposer.

-Tu peux entrer même si je suis dans la pièce d'à côté, tu sais? C'est pas un trou noir, elle va pas te bouffer si tu y vas seule!

-Je sais bien, je ne m'appelle pas Brittany… Je voulais seulement t'attendre parce que c'est ta chambre, pas la mienne. Je suis bien élevée, moi, tu sais?

-Rho, t'es méchante avec Britt… Fais attention, si Santana t'entends ce n'est pas du trou noir dont tu devras avoir peur.

Elle entra dans la pièce suivie de près par la chanteuse qui prit immédiatement place sous les couvertures. Quinn attendit près de la porte que la brune soit placée puis éteignit la lumière et vint la rejoindre.

-Bonne nuit… Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un soupire en fermant les yeux.

Rachel fit de même et laissa doucement ses paupières tomber.

-Bonne nuit… Et merci, vous êtes toutes super gentilles avec moi, je croyais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien.

-Ouais, on va voir si tu nous trouve aussi gentilles après la journée de demain.

Les yeux de la brune s'arrondirent d'un coup. Elle se tourna vers la rose qui lui tournait le dos et tapota son épaule.

-Quoi? Comment ça, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire demain?

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse et ne voyait pas le sourire en coin de Quinn qui grandissait lentement.

-Quinn? Tu m'entends?

Encore, aucune réponse. La brune soupira.

-Et merde…

* * *

><p>Oh, encore un suspenses d'la mort *0* Nah, pas vraiment en fait, on appelle ça de la poudre aux yeux. xD Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même, j'ai travaillé fort pour vous! :O Vous avez probablement remarqué la petite publicité pour mon nouveau bébé, mon micro Shure super 55 8D Il est incroyable, allez voir des photos, vous aller tomber sous le charme vous aussi. Et ensuite, imaginez Santana avec. Wow. Alors voilà, on se revoit au prochain chapitre, le plus tôt possible! ;P<p> 


	6. VI: Le plan Rachel

Et voilà, enfin le nouveau chapitre! ^_^ Je suis enfin officiellement en vacance et je suis aussi officiellement majeure depuis le 26 :D Donc, l'école et mon anniversaire passés, je suis maintenant libre pour écrire :) Je vais être honnête, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire dans ce chapitre mais je crois bien qu'il n'est pas si terrible que ça ;) Je compte bien mettre un peu plus d'action dans les prochains. Enfin, si je trouve de l'inspiration! xD Je voudrais aussi me faire un peu d'auto-pub (Je sais, je n'ai aucun scrupule! :O Quelle honte) car je suis une super fan du film Sucker punch et j'ai écrit une fic dessus, alors si vous avez aimé le film je vous propose de la lire: .net/s/8145635/1/Noublie_jamais :) Et même si vous ne l'avez pas vu, allez voir la bande-annonce et si vous êtes intéressé, j'ai mis un lien pour le regarder en VF :P Je vais diffuser ce film autant que possible! *0* C'est vraiment incroyable comme histoire et visuellement, c'est un chef-d'oeuvre. ^_^ Alors voilà, je crois bien avoir tout dit! :D Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, ce fut des bruits de casseroles qui s'entrechoquent et des rires stridents qui réveillèrent Quinn qui, jusque-là, dormait paisiblement, bien au chaud dans son lit. Ce fut alors avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, plus en colère que jamais. Mais c'était quoi cette pollution sonore? Elle essaya de ne plus entendre en se bouchant les oreilles mais rien à faire, le vacarme se frayait toujours un chemin jusqu'à ses pauvres tympans. Ah, ce que ça pouvait la mettre en rogne, les réveils du genre! Sans même se demander ce qu'il se passait dans sa cuisine, elle écrasa sa tête entre deux oreillers et tenta de se rendormir. Cependant, ce fut inutile car le tintamarre ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, alors elle n'y arriva pas. Agacée, elle se résigna à la situation.<p>

Elle regarda à côté d'elle pour voir ce que la petite diva qui partageait son lit pensait de la situation mais se figea soudainement, un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres. Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures déjà mais Rachel, elle, dormait toujours comme une bûche, le corps encore une fois affalé sur celui de la rose. Quinn devait se l'avouer, le bruit en moins, se réveiller comme ça ne l'embêtait pas du tout. Elle aimait bien le parfum de la brune alors le fait que son lit et ses vêtements s'en imprègnent un peu ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle resta un instant immobile, les yeux clos et le souffle régulier, pour profiter du moment. Elle s'était relativement calmée et ne voulait soudainement plus vraiment se lever. Elle appréciait le fait d'avoir de la compagnie à l'heure du coucher et au matin mais elle ne voulait pas déranger Rachel et ce genre de position n'était définitivement pas la plus efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de se déplacer sans réveiller l'autre…

Elle décida cependant d'essayer, n'arrivant vraiment pas à refermer l'œil et ne voulant pas rester couchée pendant des heures à ne rien faire. Elle commença par bouger le bras de la brune qui râla un peu mais ne se réveilla pas puis enleva doucement sa jambe qui était en-dessous de celle de la petite diva. Désormais capable bouger sans problème, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit pour s'étirer un peu et frotta ses yeux encore endormis. Ouf, les matins étaient difficiles ces temps-ci! Elle devait sérieusement penser à dormir un peu plus. Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche alors ce n'était pas trop grave mais elle travaillait lundi alors elle ne pouvait pas trop manquer de sommeil. Une fois un peu moins dans les vapes, elle se leva enfin et sorti de la chambre, non sans jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la petite brune endormie.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, ne voulant pas que le bruit importune leur nouvelle colocataire, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine en se grattant la tête, décoiffant encore plus ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Le couple était déjà levé, apparemment. Ah, et voilà d'où provenaient les bruits qui lui avaient gâché sa belle et longue nuit de sommeil! Brittany était dans la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuner sans faire attention à ceux qui veulent dormir! Mais bon, la rose n'était plus vraiment fâchée, surtout qu'elle mourrait de faim, alors peu importe ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle allait probablement se faire un plaisir d'en manger. Parce que oui, Brittany cuisinait, et même qu'elle cuisinait très bien! Surtout les desserts et autres trucs sucrés, elle avait un talent naturel pour ça, mais elle s'en sortait très bien pour préparer toutes sortes de repas. Elle ne suivait jamais les recettes, par contre. Ça, elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour ça.

-Bonjour! On t'as pas réveillée, j'espère! Dit la grande blonde en se retournant vers la nouvelle arrivée.

Celle-ci grogna d'exaspération, à moitié affalée sur la table.

-Un peu, oui, c'que tu cuisine a intérêt à être super bon! Je dormais très bien avant que vous gâchiez tout.

-Ouais, on sait ça, tu empeste encore la brune hyperactive à grande gueule.

L'ancienne blonde se retourna vers Santana qui lisait tranquillement le journal, en sous-vêtements de dentelle rouge, assise dans le canapé. Dès le lever, elle la provoquait déjà, c'en était ridicule. Quinn soupira.

-Ouais, si tu le dis Santana…

Wow, ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle la jeune hispanique s'attendait, ça! Elle délaissa sa lecture pour lever la tête vers la rose, l'air amusée.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle s'est levé du mauvais pied, notre petite Quinnie! Ta nouvelle copine a pas su calmer tes ardeurs ou quoi?

-Non, et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse pour avoir un caractère de chien?

Brittany, toujours devant les fourneaux, se tourna brusquement.

-Santana Lopez, t'as pas intérêt à dire que c'est de ma faute! Tes ardeurs, j'les calme de deux à quatre fois par jour!

La brune sourit.

-Nah, t'inquiète Britt, j'ai pas le temps d'accumuler la frustration avec toi! Et c'est très bien. Pour te répondre Fabray, j'en ai pas d'excuse, j'suis née comme ça! Mais toi, c'est pas normal. J'espère que tu ne seras pas comme ça toute la journée, c'est relativement chiant.

La jeune bassiste soupira une seconde fois en se recouchant sur la table.

-Non, t'as raison, j'suis désolée… Attends après mon café pour me parler, j'suis désagréable avant. Surtout après m'être fait réveiller comme ça!

La brune ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour remettre son amie en colère car elle aimait beaucoup la taquiner, mais sa petite amie fut plus rapide. La blonde, qui avait apparemment terminé de faire le petit déjeuner, posa devant Quinn une assiette de crêpes des plus somptueuses et une grande tasse de café noir.

-Aller, t'es toute pardonnée! Manges maintenant, et bois ton café, on parlera du plan Rachel après.

Quinn sourit à son amie avant de prendre une énorme gorgée de la boisson brûlante.

-Wow, merci Britt! C'a l'air délicieux, t'es super gentille. Dommage que ce ne soit pas contagieux, t'aurais pu le filer à Santana…

La latina eut l'air offusquée.

-Hey! J'ai entendu ça!

-Voyons, arrêtez de vous chamailler vous deux! Intervint la plus grande. Et toi chérie, arrête de râler et viens t'asseoir, moi je vais aller réveiller Rachel pour qu'elle mange avec nous.

Santana se leva du canapé puis jeta son journal sur la table basse en face de celui-ci. Elle s'étira un peu avant de marcher vers la place que sa copine lui avait gentiment réservée. Elle croisa sur son chemin sa belle blonde qui allait voir son amie qui dormait encore mais elle l'arrêta et la prit par la taille dans un élan spontané.

-Non, tu vas nulle part toi, tu restes avec moi…

Une cuillère pleine de pâte liquide dans la main et le visage rempli de farine, Brittany se débattit, morte de rire, pour se défaire de l'emprise de sa jolie brune.

-Hey! Laisse-moi, il faut que j'aille réveiller Rach!

Santana, pour sa part, n'avait pas l'intention de se plier aux demandes de son amante, pas cette fois. Elle la tenait contre elle et lui donnait de petits baisers dans le cou. La danseuse la poussait faiblement en riant, ne souhaitant pas réellement s'éloigner d'elle.

-Santana Lopez, tu vas me laisser aller oui! Elle doit se lever sinon on aura pas le temps pour notre plan!

-Quinn peut le faire, j'suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir. Dit la brune en approchant dangereusement ses lèvres de celles de sa petite amie qui se figea instantanément.

-Mais je… Tenta d'articuler la jeune fille aux yeux d'azur mais la belle hispanique la coupa.

-Tu veux vraiment y aller? Tu peux rester avec moi plutôt, je sais que t'en meurs envie…

La blonde, toujours prisonnière, passa ses mains dans le dos de la latina et arbora un air joueur.

-Ah, mais c'est que vous me draguez ouvertement, mademoiselle… Vous devriez avoir honte de vous.

-Non, je n'ai pas honte du tout, au contraire. Tu veux que j'aie des raisons d'avoir honte?

La distance entre elles se referma lentement puis Quinn se leva brusquement.

-Ouais, t'as raison Santana, je vais y aller moi! N'importe quoi plutôt que de vous voir vous appeler « mademoiselle » d'une voix sensuelle. Nah mais sérieusement, c'est ridicule. Et quand on va arriver dans la cuisine, j'espère bien vous voir décentes ou, si vous n'êtes vraiment pas capables de vous retenir, j'espère ne pas vous voir du tout. Vous avez une chambre, je vous rappelle.

-Wow, c'est pas efficace le café ma belle, tu vas en avoir besoin d'un autre! Annonça la brune sur un ton amusé. Et puis t'inquiète, toi aussi tu vas te faire appeler « mademoiselle » d'une voix sensuelle bientôt, te décourage pas!

La rose leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la chambre sans même se préoccuper de ce que la latina lui avait dit. À force, elle avait bien fini par s'habituer aux moqueries. D'habitude, elle y aurait même participé, la répartie n'étant pas vraiment son point faible, mais là, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle laissa donc le couple derrière elle et retourna dans sa chambre pour réveiller la petite brune. Pour se faire, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit où elle s'était trouvée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et secoua doucement son épaule.

-Rachel? Rachel réveille-toi, il est tard, tu dois te lever maintenant.

La petite diva gémit mais ne se réveilla pas. Quinn ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors elle la secoua un peu plus fort mais, encore une fois, rien ne se passa.

-Et merde… Chuchota-t-elle. Je fais comment maintenant?

Elle donna de petites tapes sur sa joue tout en continuant de prononcer son nom mais ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Enfin, ça ne la tirait pas de son sommeil mais ça ne la laissait pas de glace non plus. Soudainement et toujours assoupie, l'ancienne New Yorkaise sourit et saisit la main qui tapotait délicatement son visage. Elle la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un léger baiser ce qui paralysa automatiquement la rose. Wow, elle dormait vraiment là? Personne n'embrassait des trucs pendant son sommeil, voyons, c'était impossible. Dans un élan de force mentale, la jeune bassiste tenta de répondre à sa propre question en la posant à la belle aux bois dormants.

-R-Rachel? Tu dors ou pas là?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle tenta alors de doucement retirer sa main de celle de sa nouvelle colocataire mais celle-ci la tenait vraiment fort donc elle abandonna. La petite diva tira sur le bras de l'ancienne blonde qui n'eut d'autres choix que de se laisser entraîner un peu plus près d'elle puis, ensuite, la brune serra la main de sa nouvelle amie contre elle, comme on serrerait un ourson ou une poupée de chiffon. Quinn rougit terriblement lorsque la paume de sa main frôla le haut de la poitrine de la belle endormie. Cependant, malgré son envie de la laisser faire, elle décida d'écouter ses principes et se dit qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle savait vivre, quand même. Elle allait donc se retirer mais il était trop tard, quelqu'un les avait vu.

-Hey! On t'avait demandé de la réveiller, pas de la tripoter!

À l'entente de ces mots, la rose sursauta brusquement et tomba en bas du lit.

-Non, Santana! C'est vraiment pas c'que tu crois! Et merde, pourquoi c'est qu'à moi que ça arrive les trucs du genre?

-Parce que t'es la seule grosse perverse ici! Se moqua ouvertement la brune, perdue dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Ferme-la! S'offusqua Quinn. Comme si ce n'était pas la seule chose à quoi tu pensais, toi, le sexe!

-Ouais mais au moins, moi, ma copine elle est consentante et bien éveillée à chaque fois!

La latina riait, elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. La voilà la scène gênante qu'elle priait pour voir depuis que la nouvelle était arrivée! Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, en plus d'être frénétique, son rire était des plus bruyants. Avec tout ce boucan, la petite brune ne put faire autrement que d'ouvrir les yeux, toutes se turent alors. Rachel était plus que confuse. Elle avait devant elle une Santana en sous-vêtements, pleine de farine et qui riait aux larmes et une Quinn en pyjama, étalée au sol, le visage écarlate. Pas besoin de dire que le réveille fut brutal.

-Je… Il se passe quoi là? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Santana, ne loupant pas une occasion de foutre la merde, s'empressa de répondre avant que la rose n'ait le temps de s'expliquer.

-Bah pour savoir ça, il va falloir demander à Roméo par terre!

Rachel redirigea alors son regard vers la jeune fille au sol.

-Quinn? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? Elle veut dire quoi par-là?

Celle-ci regarda Santana, des couteaux dans les yeux, avant de se relever.

-Rien, je suis tombée du lit, c'est tout, Santana dit des conneries. Aller, lève-toi maintenant s'il te plait, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Sur ces mots, elle marcha d'un pas plein de rage vers la sortie, tirant la jeune hispanique avec elle jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois à table, elle planta ses yeux brillants d'une lueur rageuse dans les iris ébène de son amie et se mit à chuchoter.

-Bon, écoute-moi bien… Je prends toujours tes vacheries sans broncher mais cette fois, tu vas m'arrêter tes conneries. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé si tu me laisse le temps ce soir, mais je t'en supplie, fais-moi plaisir, n'y fais plus allusion jusque-là. Je te le demande sérieusement, Santana, s'il te plait.

Rachel entra dans la cuisine, tout le monde se tut une deuxième fois. Quinn lança un regard à la fois suppliant et menaçant à son amie qui, étonnement, ne dit rien. C'est sans grandes surprise Brittany qui brisa la glace. Elle sauta dans les bras de Rachel et la serra fort contre elle, la couvrant alors d'ingrédients de cuisine en tous genres.

-Bon matin Rach! Tu veux des crêpes? Aller, viens t'asseoir, on va manger toutes ensemble, ça va être super!

Sans lui laisser le choix ou même le temps de penser à choisir, la grande blonde poussa son amie jusqu'à la chaise à côté de Quinn et l'y assit.

-Bon, vous allez voir, c'est pas pour me vanter mais elles sont incroyables!

Dit-elle en posant des assiettes remplies devant chacune de ses colocataires. Santana attendit qu'elle s'asseye puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-On n'en doute même pas ma puce, tout ce que tu fais, c'est incroyable.

La blonde eut l'air attendrie et embrassa sa belle brune une autre fois.

-Aon, merci chérie, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Répondit-elle avant de commencer à manger, accompagnée de sa jolie cuisinière, comme si de rien était.

La rose souffla silencieusement. Ouf, Santana avait compris qu'elle ne blaguait pas et qu'elle voulait réellement que tout cela passe sous silence. Elle aurait bien droit à une scène et une petite séance d'humiliation mais pas maintenant et pas devant les deux autres. Elles mangèrent donc toutes ensembles, les tensions disparurent rapidement et même Rachel se sentit comme si elle faisait partie du quatuor depuis longtemps. Les interactions étaient naturelles, comme si elle les connaissait déjà très bien, toutes les trois. Elle en avait même oublié ce que la rose avait dit la veille, selon quoi elle n'allait pas apprécier la journée d'aujourd'hui. Cependant, la mémoire lui revint vite… très vite même. Après le repas, Brittany et Santana s'occupèrent de faire la vaisselle – enfin, elles se bagarraient plus avec la mousse qu'autre chose, mais quand même, les assiettes finirent par être propres – et Quinn alla prendre une douche ce qui laissa la petite diva seule avec ses pensées.

Elle réfléchit alors assez longtemps pour se souvenir. Elle devint soudain blanche comme un drap. Avec un réveil comme celui auquel elle avait eu droit, elle s'attendait à à peu près n'importe quoi de la part de ses colocataires. Des scénarios commençaient à germer dans sa tête quand Quinn sortit enfin de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette sur les épaules. Et voilà, c'est là que ça allait se passer Rachel le sentait. Lorsque les quatre furent réunies dans la même pièce, le temps sembla se suspendre un instant l'ambiance changea. Le trio infernal se lançait des regards remplis de sous-entendus que la petite diva ne comprenait pas mais qui, elle le savait tout de même, n'annonçaient rien de bon pour elle. C'est Brittany qui bougea la première. Elle alla la voir presque en gambadant et lui demanda gentiment de se lever. Celle-ci était réticente mais obéit quand même et se retrouva rapidement sur ses pieds. Les trois autres jeunes filles la regardèrent d'un œil minutieux, comme pour la détailler complètement, ce qui la mit assez mal à l'aise.

-Euh… Les filles? Vous faites quoi là?

Sans porter attention à la question qui venait de lui être posée, Santana se tourna vers Brittany, l'air septique.

-T'es sûre que tu vas réussir chérie? Je sais pas, on dirait que c'est écrit dans son front… J'ai l'impression qu'on peut rien faire.

La blonde gonfla sa poitrine, les poings sur les hanches et une expression fières sur le visage.

-Je suis capable de tout faire, tu vas voir! Après une heure ou deux avec moi, elle ne sera plus la même fille, je te le garanti.

-Si tu l'dis… Répliqua la latina, pas trop convaincue.

-Aller, fais un peu confiance à ta copine! Tu sais comme moi qu'elle fait des miracles. Rajouta la rose.

Santana hocha la tête.

-Ouais, t'as raison, j'ai confiance en tes capacités Britt Britt.

Rachel ne comprenait plus rien et ça paraissait sur son visage. Elle arrêta leur conversation d'un geste de la main.

-Attendez, attendez un peu… Un miracle pour quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est de ça dont tu m'as parlé hier Quinn? Le truc que je n'aimerais pas? Je vous avertis, je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je sais me défendre! Peu importe ce que vous voulez me faire, ça n'arrivera pas si je n'en ai pas envie!

Quinn éclata de rire.

-Non, t'inquiète, on ne veut pas te faire quoi que ce soit de grave, t'auras pas à te débattre, promis.

L'hispanique leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Parce que tu comprends ce qu'elle dit maintenant? Wow, tu peux me montrer? Ou ça s'apprend seulement en partageant un lit?

La rose grogna de frustration et rougit légèrement. La blonde le remarqua et décida d'intervenir avant qu'une autre joute verbale ne s'installe entre ses deux amies de longue date.

-Sanny, c'est pas le moment… Et Rachel, t'inquiète, on ne veut tout simplement pas que tu te fasses tuer en sortant de la maison!

La bassiste leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, t'as raison Britt, c'est vraiment rassurant comme phrase.

-Bah oui, ça la rassure sur le fait qu'on tient à elle et qu'on ne veut pas qu'elle meurt! Se défendit la plus grande. Bon allons, il faut commencer maintenant. Nous on va dans la chambre et on revient dans une heure ou deux!

Brittany attrapa Rachel par le bras et tenta de l'attirer vers la chambre mais celle-ci résista. Elle secoua vivement la tête et s'éloigna du trio.

-Non et non! Vous allez me dire de quoi il s'agit avant! Je refuse de me laisser entraîner dans n'importe quoi! C'est… anticonstitutionnel!

La petite diva se tenait debout, les bras croisés et le visage ferme, en colère. Les trois jeunes filles devant elle se regardèrent, réprimant leur sourire, avant d'enfin se décider à lui expliquer. Quinn commença. :

-Eh bien voilà… Tu sais qu'ici, on est dans un quartier assez dure alors pour ne pas se faire trop embêter, il faut avoir une certaine allure que tu n'as, enfin, que t'as pas vraiment. Nous on a l'air de savoir se défendre alors que toi… enfin tu…

-T'as plutôt l'air d'une licorne de carrousel gaie qui prend de l'acide et qui écrit des livres pour enfant pendant ses temps libres. La coupa Santana, ce qui lui mérita une tape sur chacune de ses épaules de la part des deux filles à côté d'elle.

La latina réagit aussitôt.

-Mais aïe! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

-Parce que t'es méchante, chérie. Lui annonça doucement Brittany avant de lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

-J'suis pas méchante, j'suis réaliste. Voyons, regarde-la Britt! Même moi je serais tentée de lui voler son portefeuille dans une ruelle sombre alors imagine. Il faut qu'elle voie la réalité en face. Se défendit la brune.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais la prochaine fois, tu peux garder tes jolies métaphores poétiques pour toi. Répliqua Quinn avant de se retourner vers Rachel. Disons seulement que t'as pas l'air trop méchante. Et c'est bien d'habitude! Mais pas ici. Alors on va essayer de te préparer à sortir sans que tu ne risques quoi que ce soit.

La rose termina sa phrase sur un ton assez doux puis il y eut un long silence où personne ne parla ni ne bougea. La jeune New Yorkaise essayait d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de lui être dit, son regard alternant entre ses trois colocataires. Elle leva un sourcil inquiet.

-Et vous me feriez quoi? Fini-t-elle par dire, l'air le plus réticent du monde.

Brittany s'avança pour se placer devant elle et lui sourit.

-Et bien on a tout prévu, figure-toi! Je vais commencer par un petit relooking parce qu'avec tes vêtements, même moi j'ai plus l'air d'une dure à cuir que toi… Ensuite, Santana va te montrer quelques insultes de son cru, Quinn va t'expliquer les endroits à éviter et les choses à ne pas faire dans l'coin et on va te montrer toutes ensemble la base d'autodéfense nécessaire pour que tu sois apte à te défendre en tous temps. Alors, tu veux bien?

La brune n'en revenait pas. Elle avait l'air si inoffensive que ça? Enfin bon, elle devait avouer que de se faire agresser dans la rue le soir n'était pas quelque chose à quoi elle tenait. Elle pouvait toujours déménager... Mais non. Elle devait montrer à ses pères qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule. Elle poussa alors un grand soupir de découragement.

-Bon, d'accord, mais je refuse de me faire couper les cheveux, percer, tatouer ou que l'on détruise quelconque vêtement qui m'appartient!

La blonde la prit aussitôt dans ses bras puis l'attira vers la chambre.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas être une vraie Rockstar quand tu vas sortir de là! Dit-elle, toute excitée, en refermant la porte derrière elles.

La jeune hispanique se retourna vers la rose, l'air frustrée.

-D'accord... Et on fait quoi, nous, maintenant?

Quinn haussa les épaules.

-On a qu'à attendre!

* * *

><p>Ouais, encore une fois, la fin est pas terrible, mais commencer à écrire la transformation de Rachel et tout, ça aurait été bien trop long et j'aurais mis deux chapitres dans un :O Alors je coupe comme ça xD Je vais essayer de publier toute les semaine désormais même si je suis bien occuppée avec mon groupe, ma maison de production de films amateurs, ma vie sociale (qui n'est pas toujours palpitante, mais quand même xD)... Mais ne craignez rien, je ne faillirai pas à ma tâche, je serai brave et je vais rester avec vous encore longtemps! :O *0* Bon, hm, je disais quoi là? x) ^_^' Oh oui, c'est dure la vie! :O Alors voilà, je vous reviens le plus tôt possible avec le relooking de Rachel et peut-être même la sortie avec Puck et les troubletones :P<p> 


	7. VII: The night out

Salut *0* Me revoilà 8D Voici le 7è chapitre, le relooking de Rachel et la sortie en groupe. Il est en retard parce que j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon groupe de musique (J'ai perdu mon batteur) et que je me fait tatouer cette semaine alors je travail beaucoup sur le dessin :P Je passe très rapidement sur le dénouement de la soirée pour trois raison: 1- Arrivée à la fin, j'avais déjà 7 402 mots alors... 2- Je l'ai fini à 4h du matin et 3- je n'avais aucune inspiration! xD Alors désolée si la fin est nulle et super brusque... Mais pour me faire pardonner pour ça et le retard, il est quand même très long :P C'est pas mon meilleur mais bon, on peut pas toujours être au top, pas vrai? ;) Alors voilà! Bonne lecture, mes agneaux ;)

* * *

><p>Alors que Rachel et Brittany s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre pour le relooking de la brune, des deux autres jeunes filles, elles, restaient gentiment dans le salon où régnait un silence lourd.<p>

-Mais tu veux bien m'dire ce qu'on fait là à attendre comme deux poires? Se plaignit enfin l'une d'elles.

Complètement étalée sur le canapé, Santana commençait déjà à s'impatienter après seulement quelques dizaines de minutes d'attente. Pour sa part, Quinn lisait sagement un magazine, assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine, en attendant que le duo sorte de la chambre. Elle ne daigna même pas lever la tête à l'intervention de son amie qui n'était pas la première depuis le début de leur attente et, malheureusement, pas la dernière non plus.

-Mais calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend à être impatiente comme ça? Ça fait à peine vingt-cinq minutes qu'elles sont là-dedans et Brittany a dit que ça prendrait de une à deux heures… alors tu ferais mieux de relaxer tout de suite si tu veux pas finir battue à coups de National Geographic.

-Hey, commences pas à me menacer avec tes photos géantes de macaques et d'éléphants, j'suis pas d'humeur.

-Je vais te menacer avec ce que je veux, quand je veux. T'es chiante alors c'est mon droit le plus stricte.

La latina soupira bruyamment puis s'assit plus correctement.

-Ouais mais je m'emmerde, tu vois? Et pourquoi je peux pas aller faire un tour pendant qu'elles font ça, hein?

-Parce qu'on sait toutes que tu ne reviendrais pas à temps pour ta part du plan.

La brune réfléchit puis haussa les épaules.

-Je pourrais nier mais ce serait mentir, t'as raison, même que je ne reviendrais probablement pas du tout. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tout ça c'est des conneries et que j'ai plus important à faire!

La rose leva un sourcil septique.

-Ah ouais? Quoi par exemple?

Santana se calla plus confortablement dans le fauteuil en croisant les bras.

-Et bah ça, c'est pas tes oignons ma chère… Et si on parlait plutôt de ce qui m'intéresse? Ça me changerait les idées, ça, et je fermerais peut-être ma grande gueule.

-Toi? Te la fermer? Nah, y'a rien d'assez fort pour arriver à ça. Et puis faudrait être plus claire : qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, au juste?

-La scène de tout à l'heure, quoi d'autre? Depuis quand tu te prends pour le prince pervers dans la belle aux bois dormants?

Le visage de la jeune fille assise à table s'empourpra un peu puis elle détourna le regard, ce que la petite hispanique ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Arrêtes Santana… Répliqua la bassiste. On peut pas juste oublier ce truc? Il ne s'est rien passé alors-

-Mais t'aurais bien voulu, non? La coupa la brune un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Regardes, ton visage est tout rouge, ça fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas vue rougir comme ça? Aller, avoue-le, t'en pinces pour la petite nouvelle! C'est pas grave hein, tous les goûts sont dans la nature…

Quinn soupira.

-Non. Et même si c'était le cas, j'suis pas une perverse, je lui ai rien fait tout à l'heure.

-Bah les apparences sont vraiment contre toi, il faut bien que tu l'avoues!

-Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai rien fait. Elle a un sommeil… agité, disons.

-… Agité comment? Demanda la plus petite, assez dubitative.

-Bah elle bouge tout l'temps, elle parle, elle fait du bruit… C'est elle qui a attrapé ma main tout à l'heure et qui l'a serrée contre elle, j'ai rien pu faire.

-Ouais, mon œil t'as rien pu faire, c'est une excuse de vieux vicieux ça! Je t'ai déjà vu mettre deux armoires à glace K.O en même temps et tu vas me dire que t'étais trop faible, t'étais incapable de retirer ta main de celle d'une fille endormie? Foutaise! Commence par avouer que t'es une perverse et on discutera après.

-Arrête! J'allais le faire mais-

La brune eut l'air surprise.

-Avouer que t'es une perverse? Ah, et bien, j'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi facile…

-Non! Cria presque la rose. Retirer ma main, imbécile. J'allais le faire mais t'es entrée et t'as crié comme une débile alors… Et puis la suite, tu la connais déjà.

Santana posa sa main sur sa joue et se mit à fixer le vide, l'air de penser. Elle croisa ensuite ses jambes et ses bras en reposant son regard sur son amie, septique.

-Bon, d'accord. Admettons que tu n'es pas une obsédée sexuelle –ce dont je doute fort mais je dis « admettons » - et que tout ça n'est qu'un gros malentendu… Tu l'aime bien quand même, j'ai pas raison?

L'ancienne blonde réfléchit un instant. Il était évident pour elle que Rachel ne la laissait pas indifférente mais voulait-elle vraiment en discuter avec Santana? C'était une très bonne confidente quand l'objet de la discussion était un sujet sérieux mais quand on avait des problèmes ne serait-ce qu'un peu gênants, elle n'était pas aussi gentille et, même, ne manquait pas une occasion de vous le ramener sous le nez après.

Cependant, elle en savait déjà beaucoup et avait vu et entendu assez de choses pour s'en servir contre elle alors résister ne servait plus à grand choses... Après mûre réflexion, Quinn perdit soudainement l'envie de se battre contre sa colocataire. Voyant bien que cela ne lui apporterait que des disputes et du temps perdu, elle se contenta donc de soupirer bruyamment.

-Ouais, t'as probablement raison… elle me plait peut-être.

-Hey, ça fait beaucoup d'hésitation dans une même phrase, ça. Tu veux faire des galipettes, oui ou non? C'est pas compliquer comme question!

-Putain Santana, y'a qu'à ça que tu penses ou quoi? Si t'as que des questions du genre à me poser, je t'avertis, j'arrête d'y répondre dès maintenant.

-Non non, désolée… Se ravisa la brune en adoucissant son ton. Mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire, si t'as ça à la base, tu peux déjà te dire que ce n'est pas rien que tu ressens pour elle.

-Je sais bien que je ressens quelque chose mais elle n'est là que depuis deux jours alors… Je ne peux pas vraiment te t'en dire plus.

-C'est pas grave, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. C'est cool que tu me l'aies dit, je croyais que t'allais être butée, comme d'habitude.

-Alors… Tu vas arrêter de me pourrir la vie à cause de ça?

-Ouaip. Enfin, je promets rien, c'est si amusant… Mais de toute façon, j'ai tellement d'autres sujets avec lesquels te mettre en rogne! Alors je vais essayer d'éviter celui-là le plus possible.

-Merci San, c'est cool…

La brune offrit un sourire tendre et rassurant à sa meilleure amie mais, malheureusement pour celle-ci, retrouva bien vite son air joueur.

-Mais attention, juste devant elle hein! Quand on va être seules, tu vas morfler, c'est moi qui te l'dis!

-Et te voilà qui détruis la vague d'amour et de reconnaissance que je ressentais pour toi à cet instant précis… Annonça Quinn en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

La latina éclata de rire.

-Bah quoi? Santana Lopez ne peut tout simplement pas être gentille trop longtemps, c'est un fait! C'est mauvais pour ma santé, ça pourrait me rendre malade.

-Mais c'est que j'suis prête à courir le risque moi, tu sais?

Cette dernière réplique donna le droit à Quinn de se faire lancer un gros coussin au visage. Un large sourire dissimulé derrière une expression de surprise, elle le relança aussitôt à celle qui lui avait envoyé qui, elle aussi, prit un air outré. Un regard de défi, un sourire provocateur… Et voilà, la guerre était déclarée.

Elles s'engagèrent alors dans une bataille d'oreillers où tous les coups étaient permis et les fous-rires, obligatoires. Elles se bataillèrent ainsi un moment, le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse… Ça ne prit donc pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elles ne se fassent interrompre par un sifflement qui venait du couloir.

-Wow, désolée de vous déranger, je peux revenir plus tard si vous voulez. Se moqua Brittany en apercevant la scène, ce qui lui valut elle aussi deux oreillers en pleine figure.

-Tu peux nous rejoindre à la place! Dit Santana, perdue dans un rire effréné. Sauf que je ne te garantis pas que tu vas en ressortir avec autant de vêtements que maintenant…

La blonde rigola avant de remettre gentiment les coussins à leur place.

-Merci ma puce mais non merci, je vais passer mon tour. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais il y a quelque chose de plus important à faire en ce moment…

Elle regarda dans la chambre en souriant.

-Rachel? Tu veux bien sortir s'il te plait?

-Non. J'suis ridicule, il en est pas question.

Toujours loin des regards, la petite diva n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de se montrer. La blonde soupira.

-On en a discuté Rach, c'est pour ton bien! En plus c'est totalement faux, t'es super mignonne. Aller, montres-nous ta frimousse!

-Non, je me change. Je me ferai attaquée, ça ne me dérange plus.

Dans le salon, ce fut au tour de Santana de lâcher un soupir des plus exaspéré.

-Et merde la naine, si tu ne sors pas de là toute seule, je viens te chercher et je te ramène par la peau des fesses! En plus, ça ne peut définitivement pas être pire qu'avant alors…

La plus petite échangea un regard avec sa nouvelle styliste qui hocha la tête, les bras croisés.

-Ouais, elle va le faire. Et ça, t'as pas envie, crois-moi! Alors sors maintenant.

La toute petite brune hésita un instant mais se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment se faire tirer à l'extérieur par la latina, ne sachant pas encore de quoi elle était capable, et décida de se plier à leur demande. Elle avait tout de même l'intention de sortir lentement, de se laisser du temps pour se préparer mentalement aux réactions de ses deux autres colocataires mais, malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela qui arriva…

À peine avait-elle fait un pas incertain vers la porte que Brittany l'avait attrapée par les épaules et tirée à l'extérieur dans un geste enjoué. Par réflexe, Rachel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, gênée, et tenta de se cacher un peu alors que les deux jeunes filles qui la voyaient alors pour la première fois dans son nouvel accoutrement la regardaient, bouche-bée. Même Santana resta sans voix.

Et voilà, une autre preuve que Brittany faisait des miracles! Rachel était soudainement passée d'une New Yorkaise coincée, actrice ratée à Broadway dont l'avenir était de finir vieille fille à… Bah, à ce que Brittany avait bien voulu en faire, une Rockstar. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle avait changé du tout au tout. : Elle portait maintenant comme haut un joli blouson de cuir noir ajusté à la taille et dont le col était recouvert de de diamants et de breloques métalliques en tous genres par-dessus un débardeur blanc très long.

Une jolie ceinture noire munie d'une boucle en forme de fusil brillant de dizaines de petits diamants surplombait une paire de jeans usés et déchiré à quelques endroits et de courtes bottes Converse rouges à talons aiguille. Accompagnant son nouvel ensemble, les accessoires affluaient : bracelets en quantité industrielle, colliers multiples et de styles différents, quelques épinglettes accrochées au col de la veste… Tout était parfaitement agencé.

Ses yeux d'un brun chocolat étaient noyés dans le noir vaporeux du maquillage qui y avait été appliqué généreusement et la peau pâle de ses joues contrastait merveilleusement bien avec la ligne écarlate dessinée sur ses lèvres, ce qui donnait à son visage un sérieux impressionnant qui en surprenait plus d'une.

Cependant, malgré tout cela, elle restait affreusement gênée et n'appréciait pas vraiment les regards qui étaient posés sur elle mais la danseuse, qui ne se rendait pas compte du malaise de son amie, n'avait pas l'intention d'y mettre un terme, bien au contraire. Elle saisit sa main, l'attira au beau milieu du salon et la fit pivoter sur elle-même en riant.

-Vous en pensez quoi? Elle est super sexy, vous trouvez pas? Déclara-t-elle, apparemment fière d'elle.

Derrière elle, Quinn et Santana se mirent à applaudir.

-Ouais, y'a pas à dire, t'es incroyable Britt! Annonça la latina. Lui reste plus qu'à se décoincer un peu…

Puis elle se retourna vers Quinn et lui donna un petit coup de coude, armée encore une fois d'un petit sourire narquois.

-Hen, tu trouves pas que ça lui va bien?

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Santana serait probablement morte à cet instant précis car celui de la rose la foudroya. Et oui, Santana Lopez faisait souvent des promesses en l'air, celle d'arrêter de taquiner sa meilleure amie en faisait apparemment partie. Le visage de Quinn s'adoucit cependant rapidement et elle regarda les deux autres jeunes filles.

-Hm hm… Ouais, c'est super, bravo Brittany. Je t'assure Rachel, t'as aucune raison de te cacher, c'est très joli. Différent, mais joli.

Ayant bien vu que l'actrice, à cet instant précis, n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention et qu'on fasse tout un plat de sa transformation, la jeune bassiste décida de faire comme si de rien était et de changer de sujet.

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant?

Brittany réfléchit un instant.

-Bah moi j'ai pas tout à fait terminé, il me reste à lui mettre les mèches rouges mais-

-Quoi?

Soudainement, Rachel n'avait plus l'air aussi coincée. Mais c'est qu'elle criait fort quand elle voulait! La blonde sursauta devant la réaction de son amie.

-Comment ça quoi? Des mèches rouges, ça va être super joli!

-J'avais été claire sur le fait que je refusais qu'on touche à mes cheveux.

-Non, t'as dit que tu refusais qu'on te COUPE les cheveux, c'est différent. De toute façon, j'ai déjà tout acheté pour les faire alors me dire non ce serait super méchant…

Brittany s'était encore une fois armée de son regard perçant et attendrissant et Santana, elle, de ces yeux noirs et menaçants, ce qui mettait Rachel dans une position assez délicate. Elle n'avait définitivement jamais considéré teindre ses cheveux, encore moins d'une couleur flamboyante, mais elle voulait vraiment se fondre dans le décor de sa nouvelle demeure. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, ses yeux se baladaient entre ses trois colocataires, elle avait l'air perdue.

-C'est pas permanent ce truc-là, pas vrai? Demanda-t-elle enfin après quelques secondes interminables.

Brittany, qui voyait enfin une lueur d'espoir pour que son relooking soit complet, sourit.

-Non, pas du tout! C'est parti après quelques lavages… si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à ne pas les refaire! Et puis ce n'est que deux ou trois mèches et tu as les cheveux foncés alors on ne les verra qu'à peine!

La petite diva croisa les bras, pensive. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose du genre, elle avait toujours été très conventionnelle mais maintenant, elle se demandait, était-ce une si mauvaise idée? Ce n'était que des mèches, après tout… Bizarrement, elle en avait terriblement envie tout d'un coup. Elle ressenti alors un sentiment étrange, une sorte de vague spontanée de courage, comme quand on est saoul et qu'on veut soudainement se faire tatouer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers la blonde.

-Bon alors… D'accord!

Toutes restèrent un peu choquées devant sa déclaration, même Brittany n'y cru pas immédiatement.

-Euh… t'es sûre? T'es pas obligée tu sais… Demanda Quinn.

La petite brune hocha la tête vivement.

-Oui! Si vous croyez que ça peut m'aider, je vous fais confiance. Cependant, je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer alors dépêche-toi Britt avant que je change d'idée.

La danseuse s'empressa de s'exécuter et attrapa Rachel par le bras pour l'attirer vers la salle de bain les y enfermer. Les deux autres se regardèrent, un peu désarmées.

-Bon, les voilà reparties! On en a encore pour des heures à les attendre! S'énerva Santana.

Quinn ricana devant sa réaction.

-Mais non, arrête, elle a dit qu'elle ne ferait que deux ou trois mèches… Ça ne prend que quelques minutes ça.

-Ouais, elle a dit ça mais tu sais bien comme moi que c'est des histoires. Ta copine va sortir de là la tête remplie de rouge!

En effet, les maths n'avaient jamais été le fort de Brittany, elle était du genre à faire des approximations assez mauvaises, la rose savait que la latina avait raison… Elle saisit alors ses clefs de voiture et se retourna vers Santana pour lui jeter sa veste au visage, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais, t'as raison, allons boire un café pendant qu'elles font ça! Mais c'est moi qui conduit, si je reviens et que t'es plus avec moi, Brittany va nous en faire baver toutes les deux.

-Bon, là tu parles! Marché conclu, tant que je sors un peu d'ici, j'me fous bien de qui conduit…

La brune se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Britt, on sort en attendant, on revient pas trop tard, promis! Cria-t-elle à l'intention de sa petite amie qui ne sorti même pas de la salle de bain.

-D'accord, répondit celle-ci à tue-tête. Quinn, j'te fais confiance, tu me la ramène à temps!

-T'inquiète, j'y veille! Déclara l'ancienne blonde.

Puis elle reposa son regard sur son amie près d'elle.

- Mais on va faire un petit arrêt d'abord, il faut que j'arrête acheter du shampoing.

-Du shampoing? Pourquoi? T'en as plein l'armoire.

-J'vais t'expliquer plus tard.

-Bon, si tu veux… allons-y maintenant.

La jeune hispanique allait sortir mais Quinn la retint.

-Hey! Tu vas où comme ça?

-Bah, tu te décides, on sort ou pas?

-Oui, on va sortir, mais habillées si ça ne te dérange pas! Tes sous-vêtements sont mignons mais pas à ce point-là…

La brune eut l'air perplexe puis se souvint soudainement que mettre des vêtements le matin n'était plus quelque chose qu'elle faisait par réflexe et qu'elle était, par conséquent, à moitié nue. Elle soupira.

-Et merde, t'as raison… C'est l'habitude, on finit par plus le sentir!

Elle se retira quelques minutes pour se couvrir un peu puis retourna devant la porte.

-Bon, maintenant je suis prête.

-Allons-y dans ce cas!

Elles rirent alors en cœur puis sortirent de la maison et ne revinrent qu'une heure et demie plus tard, des cafés pour tout le monde en main. Lorsqu'elles passèrent le pas de la porte, toujours perdues dans un rire commun, elles s'arrêtèrent pour enfin voir ce dont avait l'air Rachel qui les attendait assise sur le canapé du salon. Elle se leva à leur arrivée, demandant leur avis du regard, un peu inquiète. Santana, un sourire en coin, s'approcha de Brittany et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser chastement.

-T'as fait du beau travail Britt, on la reconnait presque plus!

-Merci Sanny, elle est mignonne, pas vrai?

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la plus petite. Elle lança un regard de reproche à Santana qui avait gentiment poussé Brittany sur le sofa pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Et c'est beaucoup trop difficile pour la garce que tu es de faire les compliments à Rachel, bien sûr. C'est elle qui le porte, je te signale.

-Oui mais c'est ma copine qui a tout fait alors c'est ma copine que je félicite, c'est logique je trouve. Complimente-la, toi, si tu veux!

-Et bien c'est ce que je vais faire de ce pas. Rachel, tu es très jolie comme ça.

L'interpellée sourie, les joues rougies de toute l'attention qui lui était portée, puis baissa la tête.

-Merci…

Il y eut un petit silence puis la brune reprit ses esprits et toussota un peu, légèrement embarrassée.

-Alors je peux sortir maintenant? Je ne risque plus de me faire tabasser? Demanda-t-elle pour se débarrasser du froid qui s'était installé.

Sa technique fonctionna parfaitement, l'attention se détourna rapidement de son léger embarras.

-Bah non, pas tout de suite, lui répondit Brittany. Il te reste encore plein de trucs à savoir. C'est comme un entraînement de Jedi mais sans les épées laser et les vaisseaux spatiaux, il faut que tu sois prête à affronter le mec maléfique qui veut dominer la galaxie sinon tu vas te retrouver à dériver dans l'univers pour le reste de l'éternité…

-C'est une très jolie métaphore chérie mais allons-y un peu plus simple, tu veux bien? Rachel, non. Ajouta Santana. Si tu sors maintenant, tu vas te faire déchiqueter. Attends qu'on en ait finit avec toi, tu veux bien?

Sur ces mots, l' « entrainement » de Rachel commença. Il fut difficile et laborieux mais après environ une semaine, toutes la jugeait prête pour sortir et cela tombait parfaitement bien car c'était l'heure de leur concert et, par la suite, de leur sortie de groupe. C'était le moment idéal pour intégrer quelqu'un à la communauté et les conditions étaient parfaites. Bah ouais, quand on sortait avec le groupe le plus populaire et le plus dur à cuir du quartier, on ne pouvait que donner l'impression qu'on est comme eux, non?

Il était donc vingt heures quarante-cinq, samedi, et leur concert de la semaine commençait à vingt-deux heures ce qui ne leur laissait plus énormément de temps avant de devoir partir. Pour une fois, elles étaient toutes prêtes et il ne restait qu'à mettre un peu de matériel dans la voiture avant de partir. Dans la cuisine, Quinn semblait paniquée, elle fouillait partout en jurant dans le vide.

-Merde, mais je les ai mis où?

-Tu cherches quoi? Demanda Rachel qui sortait de la chambre.

-Mes clefs, je les ai laissé trainer et voilà le résultat… Elle est où Santana? Je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle était avec moi quand je les ai déposées la dernière fois, elle pourra peut-être me dire où je les ai placées.

-Euh, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle sortait un ampli avec Brittany pour le mettre dans la voiture... Je ne les pas revues après ça.

-Ok merci, j'vais aller voir dehors.

La rose s'exécuta sur le champ et marcha rapidement jusqu'au devant la voiture d'où, malheureusement, elle ne vit rien. L'ampli était par terre mais elle ne voyait aucune des deux jeunes filles. Elle avança un peu, toujours personne en vue. L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle soudainement. Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose?

Il faut dire qu'elles n'avaient pas que des amis dans les environs… Elle jeta un œil par le parebrise pour voir si elles étaient à l'intérieur mais non, personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Tout en s'approchant du coffre de la mini fourgonnette qui était encore ouvert, elle tenta de les appeler.

-San? Britt? Vous êtes où les filles?

Personne ne répondit. Elle s'arrêta d'avancer, nerveuse. Elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler Santana mais soudain, un bruit attira son attention à l'arrière du véhicule. Elle s'y rendit rapidement puis s'arrêta brusquement. La colère se lisait sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait la source du bruit qui lui avait tant fait peur quelques secondes plus tôt : devant elle se tenait le couple qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, légèrement débraillé et les cheveux en bataille, comme quelqu'un qui s'était… enfin, rhabillé un peu trop vite. La rose n'en revenait pas.

-Vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi je vous demande encore de sortir le matériel alors que je sais que ça finit toujours comme ça? Et encore pire, pourquoi je m'inquiète encore quand vous disparaissez de mon champ de vision? Demanda-t-elle, les poings serrés appuyés sur ses hanches.

-Parce que t'es un peu attardée? Répliqua la brune, frustrée de s'être fait interrompre.

Brittany avait l'air un peu plus gênée et n'apprécia pas la réponse de sa petite amie.

-Hey, Santana! T'es méchante. Non, c'est parce que t'es gentille, Quinnie. Tu t'inquiètes parce que tu nous aimes, c'est tout! Alors on t'en remercie. Et on s'excuse, on va ranger le matériel pour de vrai maintenant, promis. Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers sa belle hispanique. Aller viens toi, madame mauvaise humeur! Aides moi un peu au lieu de râler.

La latina leva les yeux au ciel mais ne discuta pas, elle saisit l'ampli avec la blonde et elles le placèrent à l'endroit où il devait se trouver depuis longtemps déjà. Enfin, tout était prêt et elles pouvaient enfin aller là où déjà beaucoup de gens les attendaient avec impatience : Le Skank bar. Le couple prit place à l'arrière de la voiture alors que Quinn retournait dans la maison. Quand elle y entra, Rachel l'attendait avec, dans la main, un trousseau de clefs.

-Tiens, elles étaient sur ta table de chevet.

La rose les prit entre ses doigts et sourit à son amie.

-Wow, merci, je ne cherche bizarrement jamais dans ces coins-là! Alors, t'es prêtes pour ce soir?

-Oui, je crois bien. Et puis de toute façon, Brittany va rester avec moi alors tout devrait bien se passer, non?

-Ouais, t'inquiète. Et puis si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi, je vais arriver le plus rapidement possible. J'suis sûre que tu vas t'amuser, on a fait un gros drame de tout ça mais en général, c'est assez calme comme soirées.

-Bon alors, j'te fais confiance, allons-y!

Elles quittèrent la maison, verrouillèrent la porte en sortant puis rejoignirent le couple dans la voiture qu'elles firent démarrer aussitôt. Au son des cris de joie et d'une musique déchaînée, les quatre jeunes filles roulèrent vers le bar et y arrivèrent rapidement. Une fois dans le parking, elles virent Puck, Sam, Jo et Tina, debout devant la sortie, qui les attendaient déjà.

Ils les aidèrent à vider la voiture puis tous entrèrent dans l'établissement par la porte arrière, là où personne ne pouvait les voir arriver, pour pouvoir se préparer au spectacle sans se faire déranger par qui que ce soit. Pendant que le reste du groupe, Brittany et quelques techniciens arrangeaient la scène, Quinn attira Rachel à l'extérieur, les éloignant du bruit et du mouvement constant qui les entourait, pour lui parler un peu.

-Alors, ça va toi? Pas trop nerveuse? Demanda la rose.

La petite diva pouffa de rire.

-Hey, c'est toi qui fais un concert et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça? C'est le monde à l'envers, tu trouves pas?

-Non, des concerts j'en ai fait plein… C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète là.

-Et bien merci mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien. Même que j'ai hâte que la soirée commence! Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie comme ça alors ça me fait du bien tout ça.

-Bon, heureuse de l'entendre. Alors là tu restes avec Brittany, pour ce soir du moins, et tu n'acceptes ja-

-N'acceptes jamais de verre de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que vous, refuses quelconque contact physique avec les autres et ne sors pas de l'établissement seule, oui, je sais. Vous me les avez répété tellement souvent que je les connais par cœur, vos avertissements! Je croirais entendre ma mère. Enfin, mon père… mais celui qui porte un tablier et qui aime bien se faire bronzer.

-Ouais et bien les mères ou, dans ton cas, les papas un peu féminins, ça nous empêche de nous faire tuer! Alors j'suis bien contente de sonner comme une maman. Aller, on rentre madame je-suis-prête-à-affronter-le-monde.

Elles rirent en cœur puis lorsqu'elles retournèrent dans le bar, presque tout était prêt. Pendant que les techniciens terminaient de préparer la scène, chaque membre du groupe stressait dans son coin. Car oui, malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire, un show reste un show : Peu importe combien tu en as déjà fait, la nervosité est toujours là.

Jo, Tina et Sam étaient assis sur un petit canapé qui traînait dans les coulisses et arboraient tiques nerveux en tous genres, Puck vidait un peu trop rapidement une bouteille de Whisky et Santana faisait les cent pas dans le noir, toute seule, là où personne ne la voyait. Brittany qui, jusque-là, aidait les employés du bar à mettre les choses en place, s'en aperçu et déposa le pied de micro qu'elle avait dans les mains pour aller voir sa belle hispanique.

Elle savait où elle était, c'était le même rituel avant chaque spectacle. Elle s'enfonça alors dans la pénombre au fond du back stage pour la retrouver. Elle lui tournait le dos alors la blonde enroula ses bras autour de son cou ce qui fit sursauter la brune qui s'arrêta de marcher.

-Stressée? Demanda la danseuse de sa voix la plus douce.

-Ouais mais tu sais, pas plus que d'habitude.

-Ah oui? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Bah tu marches plus que d'habitude, plus vite que d'habitude et je crois bien t'avoir vu te ronger les ongles tout à l'heure.

À l'entente de cette phrase, la brune sourit et se retourna pour encercler la taille de sa jolie blonde.

-On peut rien te cacher toi, hein?

-Les autres oui, toi, non. Je te connais trop bien… Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite mais tu vas voir, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Oh, j'adore les surprises…

-Je sais.

-Mais c'est ça qui te rend nerveuse?

Santana baissa les yeux.

-Oui, j'ai peur qu'elle ne te plaise pas autant que je l'aurais espéré.

La latina avait hésité un peu avant de confier ses doutes à son amante mais avec toutes ces années, elle avait appris à s'ouvrir à elle et le faisait maintenant presque automatiquement. La blonde la serra un peu plus fort contre elle et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

-Allons allons, tu sais bien que tout ce que tu fais, je trouve ça super… Peu importe ce que c'est, je suis sûre que ça va être merveilleux.

La jeune hispanique recula un peu pour s'éloigner de Brittany puis lui sourit tendrement.

-Je t'aime, tu sais ça?

La plus grande sourit aussi.

-Bah oui je sais, tu me le dis à tous les jours.

-Ah oui? Est-ce que ce serait un reproche?

-Mais non, pas du tout. Moi aussi, je t'aime… Et j'aime te dire je t'aime. Et j'adore que tu me dises je t'aime.

-Bon, alors dans ce cas…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, la belle latina leva le menton bien haut pour joindre ses lèvres à celles de la blonde qui la taquina un peu avant d'accéder à sa douce requête. Leurs embrassades durèrent un petit moment jusqu'à ce que les applaudissements et les sifflements, signe que l'animateur de foule les avait annoncés, résonnent jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

-Bon, c'est l'heure! T'es prête? Demanda Brittany après s'être légèrement éloigné de l'autre jeune fille.

Santana, les yeux toujours clos, inspira profondément puis soupira bruyamment.

-Eh merde… Bon! Quand 'faut y aller, 'faut y aller, pas vrai?

-Ouais. Tu veux un bisou de courage?

-Oui.

La plus grande s'exécuta et donna un chaste baiser à sa petite amie fébrile.

-Bon, vas-y maintenant et casse la baraque! Puisque Rachel est avec moi on va être à une table à la place du bar, c'est plus calme. C'est un peu plus loin mais je ne te quitte pas des yeux, promis.

La brune hocha la tête puis le couple sorti de l'ombre pour retrouver chacune leur place. Le groupe monta alors sur scène pendant que Brittany et Rachel sortaient des coulisses pour se joindre au public en délire. Elles restèrent parmi les fans quelques minutes pour encourager leurs amis puis se dirigèrent par la suite vers une des tables à banquettes qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle pour y prendre place.

Brittany commanda alors des boissons et la soirée pouvait réellement commencer. Ce soir, c'était Quinn la conductrice désignée alors le duo ne s'empêcha pas de boire quelques verres. La soirée se passait très bien et Rachel s'amusait beaucoup, elle commençait même à croire qu'elle s'était fait des idées sur le quartier et que ses colocataires lui avaient fait peur pour rien. Leurs amis jouaient parfaitement leurs chansons que les gens dans la salle connaissaient désormais par cœur et chantaient tous ensemble et elle et Brittany discutaient tranquillement et se tapaient des fous rires assez régulièrement.

Quand la soirée fut relativement assez avancée, le spectacle tirait à sa fin et les clients du Skank bar commençaient à être soit trop bourrés soit trop fatigués pour se bouger alors l'ambiance était un peu moins électrique qu'au début. Le groupe termina une chanson puis les musiciens reprirent leur souffle alors que Santana s'approchait du micro pour s'adresser au public qui était pendu à ses lèvres.

-Bon, écoutez tout l'monde. On a presque fini le concert pour ce soir.

Les cris de déception affluèrent dans la salle mais la brune ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua.

-Mais avant de sortir de scène, je voudrais chanter une nouvelle chanson que j'ai écrite pour ma copine Brittany. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui c'est, c'est la superbe blonde là-bas au fond. Alors maintenant, vous savez de qui il ne faut pas s'approcher de trop près à moins que vous ne vouliez une petite vasectomie gratuite!

Quelques ricanements résonnèrent mais pas trop car les gens savaient pertinemment que l'avertissement était bien sérieux. La chanteuse ne laissa cependant pas le temps à un froid de s'installer et reprit son discourt :

-Bon, sur une touche un peu plus romantique, sans toucher à ma copine vous pouvez venir danser avec la vôtre si vous êtes pas trop chochotte.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur un banc, Puck à ses côtés armé de sa jolie guitare acoustique, et commença à chanter. À la table des deux jeunes filles, Brittany la regardait, les yeux pétillants et un large sourire occupant la moitié de son visage. Rachel s'en aperçut et sourit.

-Aller, vas-y.

La blonde se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, je ne te laisse pas toute seule, pas question.

-Voyons, les autres vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, je peux bien rester ici toute seule deux minutes! Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie. Elle chante pour toi, tu dois absolument te placer devant la scène, sinon elle va être en rogne.

La brune savait pertinemment que c'était faux, Santana ne se mettrait pas en colère contre elle pour si peu mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas être celle qui l'empêchait d'y aller.

-Tu crois? Demanda la blonde.

-Bah je sais pas, elle va probablement être vexée. Alors vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. De toute façon, Quinn vient de m'envoyer un SMS pour me dire qu'elle arrivait!

Encore un mensonge mais c'était pour le bien d'une amie alors... La blonde serra la petite diva dans ses bras et se leva pour se placer devant la scène et écouter la jolie chanson qui avait été composée pour elle alors que Rachel terminait son verre seule à sa table en attendant les autres. La chanson de Santana était magnifique, les arrangements de Puck, Tina et Jo étaient incroyables alors la petite brune ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter aussi.

Pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur le spectacle, elle ne vit pas la personne qui s'approcha d'elle dans son dos et qui, sans lui demander son avis et sans avertissement quelconque, prit place sur sa banquette à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas du tout.

Elle tenta alors de s'éloigner et de le repousser mais l'alcool l'affaiblissait et le garçon était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. L'individu sentait la sueur et la bière à plein nez ce qui donnait des haut-le-cœur à la jeune fille mais cela semblait bien égal à l'inconnu qui s'approchait toujours plus d'elle.

-Alors ma belle, t'es toute seule? C'est une honte! Tu veux danser? Ou si t'es pas trop du genre préliminaire, on peut aller dans les toilettes tout de suite si tu veux.

Rachel ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi répondre à de telles invitations, elle était déconcertée par le comportement ingrat du jeune homme et la proximité désagréable de son corps avec le sien. Elle s'était souvent fait draguée par des mecs vulgaires dans sa vie mais à ce point-là, jamais. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez troublant comme ça, l'alcool lui montait à la tête et, mélangé avec l'adrénaline de la peur, l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle tenta de repousser ses avances avec le plus de force possible mais, évidemment, il n'entendait rien et ne voulait rien entendre.

-J'vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir… Aller, t'es beaucoup trop sexy pour rester toute seule!

Sans avertir, il approcha ses lèvres du cou de la brune mais, heureusement, une voix sévère l'interrompit dans son geste.

-Là-dessus, on est d'accord mon gars. Mais malheureusement pour toi, va falloir que tu te contentes de ta main droite ce soir parce que la demoiselle est déjà prise.

D'abord frustré de s'être fait interrompre de la sorte, l'interpellé se retourna, en colère, mais son visage perdit rapidement l'air confient qu'il arborait pour se crisper et se déformer sous le coup de la peur alors que ses yeux se posaient sur une jolie rebelle aux cheveux roses, aux bras croisés et à l'air coléreux. Il avala de travers et s'éloigna rapidement de la brune, soudainement moins affecté par l'alcool.

-Hey, Quinn! S'exclama-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante. J'suis vraiment désolé, je t'assure. Je… enfin, je savais pas qu'elle était… tu sais, avec toi. J'aurais jamais fait ça sinon!

-Bah ouais, elle est avec moi. Alors enlèves tes mains pleines de crasse et de sueur de sur elle, tu veux bien? Et dégage un peu, c'est à ma place que t'as mis ton cul.

Le garçon ne discuta pas et se leva rapidement, restant à une distance respectable de de la bassiste. Celle-ci gardait son regard noir fixé sur le malotru et, dans un mouvement possessif, comme pour le décourager encore plus, posa son bras autour de la taille de Rachel en s'asseyant sur la banquette. Le garçon ne bougeait pas, ce qui frustra l'ancienne blonde. Elle soupira.

-Mais fou l'camp, qu'est-ce que t'attends? Tu veux que j'te sorte?

Le jeune homme hocha rapidement la tête en signe de négation et sorti carrément de l'établissement d'un pas rapide. Quin soupira de soulagement et se retourna vers son amie qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions.

-Ça va? Il n'a pas eu le temps de te faire quoi que ce soit, hein?

-Non, t'es arrivée juste à temps… Merci.

-De rien… Où est Brittany? Je croyais qu'elle était supposée rester avec toi?

-Euh… C'est vraiment pas sa faute, il faut pas être en colère contre elle… Elle n'est partie qu'une minute ou deux. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller écouter Santana chanter alors je lui ai dit que je m'en sortirais et qu'elle pouvait y aller. C'était pas la première fois de la soirée qu'elle s'absentait, comme pour aller aux toilettes ou acheter des verres, et tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à présent alors j'ai pensé que… Enfin…

-Allons, ça va…respire. Il est parti, tout va bien. Santana a fini de chanter et le DJ nous a remplacés alors les autres devraient arriver bientôt, ça n'arrivera plus, c'est promis.

La plus petite inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Après tout, grâce à sa colocataire, il ne lui était pas arriver grand-chose, elle n'allait donc pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Et puis, après avoir vu l'effet que Quinn avait sur les malfrats qui l'énervaient, elle pouvait à peine imaginer à quel point elle ne risquait rien entourée de tous les autres! Elle soupira brutalement puis se retourna, toute souriante, vers la rose.

-T'as raison, il ne faut pas qu'un sale con gâche ma soirée. Je suis sortie pour m'amuser alors c'est exactement ce que j'vais faire!

Quinn resta agréablement surprise de sa réaction.

-Bon, ça c'est la bonne attitude.

-Mais quand même…

Rachel planta subitement ses yeux dans les iris dorés de la jeune fille près d'elle, reprenant au passage son air dramatique.

-Merci. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix redevenue soudainement sérieuse. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, je ne m'en serais pas sorti aussi bien. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la vie ici mais si tu… enfin, si vous restez avec moi, ça ne me fait pas peur.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, la gorge de la rose était sèche.

-Euh… c'est rien, voyons… tu sais bien qu'on est là si t'as besoin de nous. Réussit-elle à articuler au bout d'un petit moment.

Son regard se balada un instant sur le visage de la brune mais quand il frôla ses lèvres, une voix les fit sursauter.

-Et bah alors, on vous dérange? Non parce qu'on peut revenir dans une demie heure si vous voulez!

Quinn aurait reconnu la voix taquine de Santana entre mille. Elle tourna la tête pour constater que tout le groupe était revenu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air désintéressé.

-Santana, ferme un peu ta grande gueule et vas plutôt chercher des verres pour tout l'monde!

-Et ta grande gueule à toi, qui s'en occupe? Et pourquoi ce serait à moi d'aller chercher à boire? S'offusqua la latina.

-Parce que le barman louche dans ton décolleté et qu'il t'offre presque toujours les consommations.

-Et depuis quand j'me prostitue pour vous?

-Je sais pas, depuis toujours? Si t'as peur qu'il matte trop, t'as qu'à amener Britt avec toi, tout l'monde redoute les foudres de l'autre quand une de vous se fait draguer alors… Y'a pas de crainte à avoir.

La brune réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules.

-Hm… Seems legit. Mais si ça fini en bagarre et qu'on nous sort, c'est toi la responsable!

Et voilà, l'art de faire disparaître un malaise 101 avec Quinn Fabray. La jeune hispanique attrapa la main de sa petite amie et elles se dirigèrent vers le bar alors que les autres membres du groupe prenaient place à table, tout l'monde avait oublié ce qu'ils avaient interrompu. Puck passa en premier derrière la table ce qui signifiait qu'il était assis à côté de Rachel.

Tous s'assirent alors que le couple revenait déjà avec les boissons et la sortie en groupe pouvait désormais réellement commencer. La petite brune ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, ne connaissant personne, mais le guitariste affublé d'un mohawk fut le premier à briser la glace en tendant la main vers elle. Elle la serra et lui sourit.

-Salut ma belle, mon nom c'est Puck.

-Bonsoir… Moi c'est Rachel.

-Enchanté Rachel. Comme ça t'es la nouvelle copine de Q? C'est cool qu'elle se soit trouvé quelqu'un, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle-

-Non Puck, le coupa la rose. C'est pas ma copine, c'est notre nouvelle colocataire.

Le jeune homme eut l'air confus. Ses yeux alternaient entre les deux jeunes filles et il ne parlait plus.

-Quoi? Demanda Quinn. Tu fais la même tête que quand on avait réussi à te faire croire que qu'une des jumelles Olsen avait été adoptée…

-Et bah je sais pas moi… Vous êtes pas ensemble? On dirait vraiment, pourtant.

-C'est n'importe quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça? De quoi tu parles?

Une fois de plus, Santana se fit un plaisir de se dévouer et de lancer au visage de son amie une réalité qu'elle ignorait encore ou du moins dont elle ne se souvenait plus jusqu'à présent. D'un signe de la tête, elle désigna le bras de l'ancienne blonde qui encerclait toujours la taille de la brune.

-Il parle de ta position à la mâle alpha, Einstein. C'est pas vraiment « amical » comme façon de se tenir…

Quinn, constatant qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas changé de position depuis son intervention de tout à l'heure, le fit immédiatement et se décolla un peu de la petite brune.

-C'est une longue histoire… Se défendit-elle. Mais en bref non, ce n'est pas ma copine.

-Bon bah tant pis pour toi et tant mieux pour moi alors! S'exclama le grand brun.

-Hey oh, c'est pas ma copine mais tiens tes distances quand même l'étalon, je l'aime bien et c'est suffisant pour que je la tienne loin de toi!

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sachant très bien ce que la rose voulait dire par-là, connaissant tous les tendances Donjuanesques de leur camarade. Ils trinquèrent alors pour la première fois de la soirée et c'est ainsi que commencèrent les festivités. Le reste de leur sortie se passa sans encombre et lorsque ce fut l'heure pour tout le monde de retourner chez eux, c'est dans la bonne humeur que tous se dirent au revoir.

* * *

><p>Alors? C'était si terrible que ça? ;) Pour le prochain chapitre, je sais pas trop encore quoi faire... Je vais y penser. :P Peut-être un dîner entre amis... Enfin bref, Je le poste dès qu'il est terminé! :D Of course xD Et oui, j'en ai déduis que Santana connaissait le language Meme et serait du genre à dire "seems legit". Ne me jugez pas, j'était fatiguée x) Alors voilà, merci :) On se revoit au prochain chapitre! :D<p> 


	8. VIII: Elle le fait exprès, ou quoi?

Bon bon, je sais que je suis plus qu'en retard mais, encore une fois, j'ai de bonnes raisons! (Eh oui, il s'en passe des trucs dans ma vie!) Il s'adonne que ma soeur a été hospitalisée pour d'un problème aux reins. Rien de grave, une chance, mais on a quand même eu peur... Eh puis en plus, je me suis fait opérer pour les dents de sagesse! Et pas un petit arrachage de rien du tout, une grosse opération douloureuse! Mes dents étaient toutes entremêlées avec mes nerfs... bref, des jours de souffrance! (Une bonne partie de ce chapitre a donc été rédigé sous l'influence de puissants anti-douleurs! 8D Alors si y'a des parties bizarres, blame it on the drugs!) J'ai aussi commencé les rencontres avec mon groupe, perdu internet pendant quelques jours, je suis en pleine préparation pour un festival d'anime... Bref, les conditions étaient loin d'être propices à l'écritures! Mais quand même, je ne vous ai pas abandonnés, voilà le 8è chapitre. Il ne se situe pas immédiatement après le 7è, alors ce n'est pas nécessaire de le relire pour comprendre ;) Donc hop, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je ne l'ai pas relu, j'ai considéré que je vous avais suffisamment fait attendre comme ça... Si j'ai oublié des mots ou fait des fautes graves ou si vous ne comprenez pas une partie du texte (ce qui est souvent la preuve qu'une erreur m'est passée sous le nez), n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça m'éviterait bien du travail... Alors voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>-Britt, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? J'la sens pas du tout moi…<p>

Pour la énième fois de la journée, la danseuse soupira bruyamment devant les doutes de Santana. Debout devant le miroir, elle délaissa alors le brossage de sa longue tignasse blonde pour se retourner et faire face à la brune qui était assise au pied du lit, bras et jambes croisés.

-Arrête Sanny, c'est une super idée! Commença-t-elle. Tu sais comme moi qu'elles sont faites pour être ensemble, j'suis peut-être bête mais j'suis pas aveugle, je m'en rends bien compte moi aussi. Alors puisqu'elles sont incapables de le faire toutes seules, on va les aider un peu!

Apparemment contente de son plan et déterminée à l'exécuter, la blonde retrouva sa position initiale face à la glace et retourna à sa coiffure. C'est à cet instant que la latina daigna réagir et se leva pour s'approcher de sa copine. Elle entoura sa taille avec ses bras et appuya son menton sur son épaule en faisant une moue boudeuse.

-Allons ma puce, tu sais bien que t'es loin d'être bête, ton plan est génial… Ma question c'était plutôt, pourquoi nous? Je vois bien qu'elles se draguent comme c'est pas permis et j'ai envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'elles sont dans la même pièce tellement elles ont l'air connes avec leurs sourires béats et leurs rougissements mais… Je comprends pas pourquoi elles peuvent pas se débrouiller toutes seules comme des grandes!

-Et moi je comprends pas pourquoi t'en fais tout un drame, ce n'est qu'un dîner! Cracha la plus grande dans un soupire exaspéré. Je ne te demande qu'un dîner. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur que ça? T'aime pas Mike et Tina?

-Non, c'est pas ça, voyons… Je les aime bien, beaucoup même. J'veux bien dîner avec Mike et Tina, c'est pas ça le problème, je ne veux tout simplement pas passer le reste de ma journée à jouer les baby-sitters et les entremetteuses pour Barbie rock star et sa petite pouliche rose, tu comprends? C'est chiant ça, c'est vraiment pas ce que je qualifierais de soirée parfaite. J'avais prévu de passer mon dimanche soir seule avec toi alors tu comprends ma déception?

-Je m'en rends compte mais ça me tient vraiment à cœur… Alors s'il te plait, fais ça pour moi. Et puis de toute façon, c'est moi l'entremetteuse, ne l'oublies pas! Toi t'es… la copine sexy de l'entremetteuse! Alors t'as rien à faire.

Santana sourit.

-Hmm… Ok, j'aime bien l'appellation, ça me va très bien.

La discussion ayant repris un ton un peu plus léger, Brittany continua.

-Et puis même moi je n'aurais pas grand-chose à faire, si on essai trop de les mettre ensemble elles vont s'en rendre compte et ça va tout gâcher. Notre but c'est de les faire avoir envie de se faire des câlins alors on n'a qu'à…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, elle se retourna et planta un regard aguicheur dans les iris ébène de sa belle brune, la lèvre inférieure sensuellement enserrée entre ses dents.

-…tu sais, être nous.

Le visage de la petite hispanique perdit alors tout son cynisme et s'ajusta rapidement à celui de son amante. L'envie de râler lui était soudainement passée et elle ne pensait même plus à ce qui la mettait si en colère quelques secondes plus tôt. Levant le menton pour s'élever à son niveau, elle approcha sa bouche vermeille des fines lèvres pêches de la danseuse pour y laisser couler son souffle brûlant et sourit doucement.

-« Nous », tu dis? Je vois vraiment pas c'que tu veux dire par là…

Brittany posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa jolie brune et réduisit un peu plus l'espace déjà minime qui les séparait d'un baiser sans le refermer complètement.

-Ah oui? C'est pas grave, je peux te montrer si tu veux.

Santana passa ses bras autour du cou de la blonde, armée de son regard le plus ardant.

-Si c'est pas trop te demander, j'aimerais beaucoup…

Un sourire espiègle, un silence plein de sous-entendus, et leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin en un doux baiser. Il dura un moment puis la brune recula et attira sa belle vers le lit, tirant délicatement sur sa main, lui demandant silencieusement la permission. Celle-ci la suivit sans broncher pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux alors que les embrassades continuaient, ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt.

Doucement, Santana déboutonna la chemise de sa jolie danseuse et lui retira sans attendre avant que celle-ci ne se déplace pour se coucher sur le lit, le regard brillant d'une lueur désireuse. La latina s'étendit immédiatement sur elle, parsemant sa poitrine et son cou de suaves baisers, les mains armées de touchés avides et embrasés, la peau brûlante et les joues rougies. La blonde avait fermé les yeux mais les rouvrit pour pouvoir à son tour retirer le t-shirt de son amante.

Elle saisit le bas du vêtement et le releva d'un coup, faisant voler les mèches sombres de Santana dans tous les sens, emplissant l'air ambiant de leur parfum si particulier qui faisait fondre Brittany à tous coups. Leurs lèvres se lièrent de nouveau, les mains de la blonde frôlèrent la boucle de la ceinture de la latina quand soudain, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Les filles? Quinn m'envoie vous dire que- Wow! Désolée!

Brusquement, le couple se couvrit un peu, par réflexe probablement, et Rachel détourna le regard, le visage rouge de gêne et d'embrassement.

-Je savais pas que… Enfin, j'suis vraiment désolée.

Alors que Brittany riait d'un rire doux et cristallin, la jeune hispanique, pour sa part, était sur le point d'entrer dans une colère noire.

-Merdre le Hobbit, t'aurais pu frapper! Tu te crois où, dans une caverne?

La petit brune eut l'air confuse.

-J'ai… enfin j'ai frappé, plusieurs fois même…

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi j'ai pas entendu?

Brittany leva soudainement la tête et regarda la latina.

-Euh… j'crois que j'ai entendu moi.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

-Okay, et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue? Tu sais, c'est le genre d'info qu'on partage ça.

-Je sais pas, j'croyais que c'était ton cœur qui battait super fort. J'entendais le mien alors je me disais que ça pouvait très bien être le tien… J'ai pas réfléchit, désolée.

Ça alors, c'était du Brittany tout craché! Et même après toutes ses années Santana s'étonnait encore de sa logique. Comment pouvait-elle se mettre en colère contre elle? À moins d'avoir un cœur de pierre, personne ne pouvait. Les deux brunettes s'échangèrent discrètement un regard attendrit puis la plus grande des deux se pencha pour embrasser le front de la blonde.

-Ça aurait facilement pu être ça, je comprends que tu aies pu confondre. Déclara-t-elle doucement.

Puis, perdant toute sa délicatesse, elle se retourna vers l'intruse, l'air sévère.

-Et toi, tu voulais quoi? Je t'avertis, si c'est pas important, tu vas la sentir passer ma vieille.

Rachel se souvint soudainement de la raison de sa présence.

-Oui, c'est vrai! Alors Quinn m'envoie vous dire que Mike et Tina sont arrivés, il manque plus que vous. Je lui dis que vous venez ou..?

-Bah t'en penses quoi? Il est un peu tard pour nous poser la question… On arrive.

La petite diva hocha la tête puis sorti de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. À l'intérieur, Brittany trouvait la situation assez amusante, contrairement à sa copine qui, elle, était frustrée à l'extrême. La grande blonde remis sa chemise puis vint déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de Santana, qui s'était rhabillée elle aussi.

-Aller, t'es prête?

-Encore moins que tout à l'heure.

-Bon bon, tu vas pas bouder comme ça toute la soirée, si?

-J'en ai la ferme intention, oui.

-Et si je te promets qu'on va reprendre là où on en était dès que c'est terminé?

-Ça me donne simplement encore plus envie que tout ça soit fini!

-Ah, c'que t'es difficile à convaincre! Aller viens madame bougonne, que ça te plaise ou non, nos invités sont arrivés, il faut y aller! Alors approche, que je replace tes cheveux un peu…

La brune s'exécuta puis le couple sorti enfin de la chambre pour aller à la rencontre de leurs amis. Sans grande surprise, elles furent accueillies par une remarque de Quinn qui, apparemment, faisait la cuisine mais qui trouvait toujours le temps pour taquiner ses colocataires.

-Ah, vous êtes habillées, ça m'étonne!

La latina foudroya sa meilleure amie du regard.

-Toi Fabray, ferme-la un peu! Si on est habillées, à mon grand désarroi, c'est grâce à ta copine et tu peux être sûre que ça n'aide pas à ma bonne humeur.

Tous éclatèrent de rire puis les nouveaux arrivés se dirigèrent enfin des deux jeunes filles, les bras grand ouverts. C'est Tina qui s'approcha de Santana alors que Mike serrait Brittany dans ses bras. La petite gotique fit de même avec la latina puis les rôles s'échangèrent.

-Enfin, j'espère qu'on va quand même avoir le droit à un petit sourire de temps en temps! Annonça le jeune homme alors qu'il s'éloignait de la brune.

Celle-ci ricana.

-Bien sûr voyons, j'suis super contente de vous voir, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait quelque chose tous ensemble… Vous inquiétez pas, je garde la rancune pour la naine.

-L'appelle pas comme ça, tu veux bien? Balança Quinn du fond de la cuisine. C'est pas parce que t'es frustrée de t'être fait interrompre en plein câlin que ça te donne le droit d'être une peau d'vache!

-Et toi, mêles-toi de tes oignions, tu veux bien? Tu feras ton territoire un autre jour, là, j'suis en rogne et j'ai raison.

À la fin de sa phrase, Santana posa ses yeux rageurs sur Rachel qui s'approchait du petit groupe.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Santana, sérieusement, mais j'ai frappé, tu n'as tout simplement pas entendu. Je crois réellement qu'il s'agit d'un gros malentendu par-dessus duquel il faudrait passer si on veut que tout l'monde passe une belle soirée. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-J'en dis que j'ai encore rien comprit de ce que tu viens de dire. Ça fait un mois que t'es ici, tu devrais sérieusement commencer à penser à apprendre à parler normalement, surtout si tu veux qu'on discute toi et moi.

-T'as jamais pensé que c'était peut-être toi qui étais trop conne? Intervint une autre fois la rose en riant. Penses-y, t'es la seule qui se plaint!

-Je te jure Q. si tu continues comme ça je t'achète une muselière!

Devant la situation qui devenait de plus en plus tendue, ce fut encore une fois à Brittany de clore à conversation. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune pour les masser délicatement et s'adressa au duo explosif de son ton le plus doux.

-Allons allons, on se calme un peu! Rachel, tu es toute pardonnée, on aurait dû faire plus attention. Chérie, t'as raison d'être en colère mais ce qui est fait et fait alors inutile de rester fâchée comme ça!

Elle se retourna ensuite vers le couple de nouveaux arrivants et leur sourit.

-Bon aller, vous êtes prêts à passer à table? Donnez-moi vos trucs, j'vais les mettre dans la chambre de Quinn et Rach.

Elle saisit prestement les effets personnels de ses deux amis mais se fit interrompre par Quinn qui se tenait devant le four.

-Euh Britt? Je sais pas si ce truc est cuit… Tu peux venir voir?

L'interpellée regarda les objets dans ses mains et hésita un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire en premier, mais Rachel mis fin à ses doutes.

-Donnes, je vais les porter. Proposa-t-elle.

Brittany lui tendit alors ce qu'elle portait et pressa le pas vers la cuisine alors que la petite brune se retirait dans la chambre. Santana, qui n'avait rien à faire, offrit à leurs invités de s'asseoir.

-Bon et bien dans ce cas je vais m'occuper de la seule chose pour laquelle je suis douée : l'alcool! Asseyez-vous, je vous sers un verre.

Les deux jeunes asiatiques ne se firent pas prier pour obéir à leur hôtesse et le dîner pu enfin commencer. Le quatuor s'afféra à la tâche et quelques minutes plus tard, le repas était servi et tous pouvaient commencer à manger. Le moment de servir le dessert arriva bien vite et c'est Brittany qui s'en chargea alors que Quinn débarrassait la table. Santana étant encore de mauvaise humeur, Rachel se donna comme mission d'éviter les froid et d'engager la conversation avec le jeune homme qu'elle voyait pour la première fois et de qui, donc, elle ne connaissait presque rien.

-Alors Mike, tu fais quoi dans la vie exactement?

-Brittany ne te l'a pas dit? Elle et moi travaillons dans la même école de danse, pas trop loin du lycée. Répondit-il aussitôt.

La brune eut l'air surprise.

-Non, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé! Eh bien, c'est toute une coïncidence que tu travailles avec Brittany et que Tina soit dans le groupe de Quinn et Santana. Vous vous êtes connus comme ça?

À l'autre bout de la table, la petite latina soupira bruyamment, prenant bien soin que tous l'entendent.

-Non mais c'que t'es conne… Y'a aucune coïncidence là-dedans, ils sont ensemble depuis le lycée, c'est comme ça qu'on les a connus. Il s'adonnait seulement que Tina jouait du piano.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, la petite diva eut l'air outrée et frustrée par le commentaire de la plus grande brune.

-Et bien désolée de ne pas connaître votre biographie complète à tous! Je devrais, ça m'éviterait peut-être d'avoir à supporter tes sautes d'humeur courantes. T'as pensé à aller voir un médecin? Je sais pas c'que t'as mais j'suis sûre que ça s'soigne!

Tous restèrent bouche-bée devant l'intervention de la petite brune, Santana la première. Brittany et Quinn qui, jusque-là, s'afféraient encore en cuisine, cessèrent toute activité pour se concentrer sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel l'ex New Yorkaise réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et le regretta, par la même occasion.

Elle regarda la latina, stupéfaite de son propre sens de la répartie. Celle-ci la fixait, des couteaux dans les yeux, mais ne disait rien, ce qui la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Rachel, au bout d'un moment, essaya de bredouiller quelque chose mais les mots ne sortaient pas puis soudain, à la surprise de tous, deux rires clairs et cristallins résonnèrent dans la cuisine : C'était Brittany et Quinn. La grande blonde se dirigea vers la table, de minuscules assiettes en main, et déposa les petites portions de dessert devant leurs invités, toujours souriante.

-Wow Rach, les habitudes le Lima Heights entrent bien! Déclara-t-elle enfin, amusée.

-Ouais, t'as réussi à faire taire Santana grande-gueule-Lopez! Ajouta la rose en revenant elle aussi dans le petit groupe.

Sur ses mots, la belle hispanique croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, offusquée.

-Hey, j'ai été étonnée, c'est tout. La première fois qu'elle se décide à parler français c'est pour me balancer des vacheries sur la gueule, quand même, ça surprend! Mais je vous avertis, si c'est pour être comme ça à chaque phrase claire qu'elle dit, elle a intérêt à ce que ce soit la dernière parce que je vais pas figer comme ça la prochaine fois…

Les lames dans le regard de la brune ne perdaient pas de leur tranchant et en gagnaient même à chaque mot alors Brittany, qui venait de servir la tablée, s'approcha d'elle avec le plat qui lui était destiné.

-Roh, arrête d'être rabat-joie comme ça chérie. Souris un peu! Tu devrais être heureuse qu'elle s'en sorte bien, c'est toi qui lui as tout apprit… Dit-elle en déposant le dessert sur la table. Tu vois? J'ai fait un cœur sur le tien! Parce que t'es ma préférée.

Elle embrassa ensuite son front et tout le monde reprit place à table. Puisque celle-ci était ronde, les places avaient rapidement été définies et, conformément au plan que Brittany avait établi, les couples n'avaient pas été séparés. Mike était donc à côté de Tina, à leur droite se trouvaient Brittany et Santana et puis, pour fermer le cercle, Rachel et Quinn avaient pris les chaises restantes

Étant donné que c'était Brittany qui avait préparé le dessert, les coupes d'alcool avaient laissé leur place à de grands verres de lait bien froid, ce que la belle latina ne manqua pas de remarquer. Les autres avaient peut-être déjà oublié la petite histoire qui venait à peine de se passer mais Santana, elle, l'avait toujours sur le cœur et n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Elle allait se venger, ça, c'était certain! Et qui sait, peut-être allait-elle pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups, elle était assez brillante pour ça…

C'était décidé, elle allait faire quelque chose. Alors que tout le monde discutait, elle profita de l'interaction entre eux et du fait que personne ne lui portait attention pour s'accouder sur la table et, doucement, poussa sur une assiette avec son coude. Quand la soucoupe fut enfin appuyée contre la paroi du verre de Rachel, elle se décida enfin et donna un dernier petit coup de coude, ce qui eut pour effet de renverser le verre qui se vida sur la petite brune.

Elle se leva alors d'un bond, lâchant un petit cri au passage en essayant le plus possible d'éviter d'être aspergée. Tout le monde se précipita sur elle, épongeant le breuvage avec leur serviette de table, tous sauf Santana, qui elle, se contenta de lui offrir son sarcasme le plus poignant.

-Oh, j'suis vraiment désolée Rachel… C'était un accident, j'avais pas vu ton verre. Ça va? T'es pas trop mouillée?

Automatiquement, la latina se retrouva fusillée des regards noirs de ses trois colocataires.

-T'es sérieuse là Lopez? Lui demanda Quinn, furieuse. Un accident, mon cul oui! T'es peut-être bête mais pas assez pour faire ça accidentellement. Faut vraiment que t'arrête d'être une salope de première, c'a fait son temps.

La brune haussa les épaules, l'air blasé.

-Hey, c'était un accident, j'ai dit. Au lieu de me prendre la tête, vas donc l'aider à se nettoyer un peu.

-C'est exactement mon intention, c'est sûrement pas toi qui vas le faire.

Sur ces mots, la rose attrapa la petite Ney Yorkaise par le bras et l'attira vers la salle de bain. Brittany, alors aussi offusquée que les autres par le comportement de sa petite amie, lui jeta un regard de reproche avant de commencer une marche sévère vers ses deux amies qui avaient quitté les lieux mais Santana la retint par le bras.

-Hey, tu fais quoi là? Demanda la brune.

La danseuse fronça les sourcils.

-Je fais quoi d'après toi? Je vais les aider! J'suis vraiment pas fière de toi cette fois… Pourquoi t'as fait ça? T'es pas méchante comme ça d'habitude.

-Allons ma puce, tu me connais mieux que ça… Sois pas en colère contre moi, tu devrais me remercier plus tôt!

-Mais te remercier pour quoi? Je comprends pas…

-Chérie, penses-y un peu… Quinn peut bien s'en défendre comme elle veut mais c'est une grosse perverse. Alors elle plus Rachel plus vêtements mouillés, seules toutes les deux, ça égale nécessairement des rapprochements! T'inquiète, je la connais notre petite Quinnie, je sais comment la faire réagir. Tu vois, j'ai fait avancer ton plan, là! Et le fait que j'ai pu jeter du lait au visage de la naine n'est qu'un bonus dans cette histoire. Alors toi tu restes ici et tu discutes avec nos invités pendant que je nettoie la table, d'accord?

Une fois le petit discourt de la latina terminé, la blonde se figea un instant, l'air penseur. C'était beaucoup d'informations compressées dans la même phrase, ça… Alors Santana avait eu de bonnes intentions? Ça n'avait pas de sens cependant, les explications qu'elle avait données rendaient la chose assez crédible… Mais elle avait tout de même renversé volontairement du lait partout sur Rachel! Ah, c'que c'était compliqué… Elle essayait encore de comprendre ce qui s'était passé réellement mais pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, la brune se leva et l'attrapa par la main.

-Je te le promets Britt, j'ai voulu aider. Tu sais bien, toi, que j'suis pas si méchante que ça… Alors s'il te plait, assieds-toi. Et ne sois pas en rogne contre moi, attend au moins de voir si j'avais raison ou pas!

Quand Santana prenait sa voix douce, Brittany ne pouvait s'empêcher de la croire… Il était vrai qu'elle était une des seules personnes de la planète à savoir qu'au fond, la brune n'était pas aussi cruelle que ce qu'elle laissait voir. Elle se laissa donc aller à lui faire confiance et retourna sur sa chaise. La latina sourit et commença sa mission de nettoyage. Et ce n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs! Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, Quinn avait mouillé une serviette et essayait encore de retirer tout le lait du chandail de la brune.

-Tu sais, c'est pas si grave… Commença Rachel. Je n'ai qu'à me changer.

La rose soupira rageusement avant de se relever.

-J'ai bien peur que tu sois obligée de faire ça, c'est qu'elle t'a pas ratée notre petite garce. Je sais vraiment pas ce qui lui a pris, elle fait souvent des vacheries mais à ce point-là c'était tellement… Je sais pas, puéril!

-T'inquiète, je comprends. Elle a les nerfs à vif aujourd'hui, j'ai mal choisit ma journée pour jouer les fortes têtes!

-Bah au moins tu lui as montré que t'était pas un petit agneau sans défense, et c'est bien ça. Le truc avec Santana c'est que plus tu lui tiens tête, moins elle se donne le droit de te martyriser, alors continue comme ça, ça va te faciliter grandement la vie.

-C'est bizarre comme façon de fonctionner…

-Bah, c'est Santana Lopez! Un jour, tu vas t'y fairer... Aller, tu peux mettre tes vêtements dans la machine à laver, si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite, ils risquent de rester tachés.

-Sérieusement? Mais ce n'est que du lait…

-Euh… non, pas vraiment. On parle de Brittany ici, elle adore cuisiner et en particulier tout ce qui est sucré. Même dans son lait, y'a plein d'ingrédients et de trucs du genre! C'est une recette de boisson à base de lait qui vient de sa mère… Enfin bref, ça tache beaucoup plus que ce qu'on peut penser. Je vais aller te chercher d'autres vêtements. Tu veux mettre quoi?

-Je sais pas, n'importe quoi… Je ne suis pas encore super habituée à ma nouvelle garde-robe alors je te fais confiance!

-Ah, ok, parfait.

L'ancienne blonde s'exécuta alors immédiatement et sortit de la salle de bain pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle regarda dans les affaires de Rachel et en sorti un ensemble qu'elle trouvait joli et que la brune avait l'air d'apprécier. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait porté assez souvent depuis son arrivée et qu'elle avait l'air de s'y sentir bien. Elle le prit alors sans grande hésitation puis le porta jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle elle frappa trois petits coups.

-Rachel? J'ai tes vêtements. Je sais pas si c'est ceux que tu voulais, je n'aurai qu'à les changer si tu veux porter autre chose.

-D'accord, entre! Ça m'étonnerait que je t'envoie en chercher d'autres…

Quinn obéit alors et poussa la porte pour entrer et se retrouva face à face avec la brune… en sous-vêtements. Elle se figea d'abord un instant, les yeux ronds et la bouche entre-ouverte, mais se ressaisit rapidement et se retourna pour faire face à la porte.

-Euh je… Désolée.

Elle tendit la pile d'habits à l'aveuglette vers la brune qui les attrapa sans attendre.

-Désolée? Ah, mais t'inquiète, c'est rien. Merci pour les vêtements, j'ai mis les autres à laver, comme tu m'avais dit. Et puis j'adore cet ensemble…

-D'accord c'est… c'est bien. Rien! C'est rien. Enfin… C'est bien aussi... Mais bref. Je vais retourner avec les autres pendant que tu te changes, ok? Je… Je voudrais pas que… enfin, tu sais, Mike et Tina doivent se sentir mal à l'aise après tout ça.

-Tu as raison, vas-y, il ne faut pas que la soirée soit gâchée pour ça! Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, le temps de me nettoyer un peu.

C'est sur ces mots que la jeune bassiste sorti de la pièce, les joues encore un peu rougies par ce qui venait de se dérouler. Eh merde, elle faisait exprès ou quoi? Quinn Fabray n'était pas du genre à mater les filles mais là, quand même, il y avait des limites à son self-control! Elle commençait à se demander si ces petites scènes n'étaient pas plus volontaires que ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'à présent. Des accidents ça arrive, mais à ce point-là? Elle devait en discuter avec quelqu'un, un œil extérieur, objectif.

Elle avait besoin de Santana. Déterminée à tirer tout ça au clair, elle avança alors rapidement vers la cuisine, attrapa la latina par le bras et l'attira jusqu'à l'extérieur, fermant la porte derrière elles. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration alors que la brune restait devant elle, l'air à la fois choquée et surprise par le comportement de son amie. Personne ne dit rien pendant un instant puis Santana s'impatienta.

-Alors? Tu veux quoi? Si tu m'as amenée dehors pour m'engueuler à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je t'avertis, je rentre immédiatement. J'ai vraiment pas envie de ça et il n'est pas non plus question que je m'excuse ou que-

-Non, c'est pas pour ça, t'inquiète…

-Ah, d'accord… C'est bien. Alors quoi?

La rose regarda un peu partout autour d'elle puis se mis à parler à voix basse.

-Je crois qu'elle le fait exprès, Santana.

-Qui ça? De quoi tu parles?

-De Rachel… Quand je suis entrée dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure, elle était en sous-vêtements.

La brune ne parla pas, attendant apparemment la suite de la phrase, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir arriver.

-… C'est tout? Demanda-t-elle alors, un peu désorientée. Tu m'as vraiment dérangée pour une connerie comme ça?

-C'est pas une connerie, elle était en sous-vêtements et elle était super à l'aise, genre anormalement à l'aise.

-Et alors? Si c'est les filles confortables en sous-vêtements qui te font cet effet-là, tu dois être malheureuse de vivre ici!

-Non, c'est pas seulement ça… C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive des trucs du genre, c'est même assez fréquent. Et elle, elle n'est pas vous, c'est pas son genre de faire ça! Bien sûr, j'suis pas parano, au début je croyais que c'était des accidents mais maintenant… J'ai l'impression qu'elle le fait exprès.

La jeune hispanique leva un sourcil interrogatif en croisant les bras.

-D'accord… Je comprends ton point de vue mais c'est ta réaction qui me laisse comprends vraiment pas ce que tu attends de moi. Et puis dis-moi, depuis quand ça te fait flipper que les filles se déshabillent volontairement devant toi? Je t'ai connue plus passionnée ma vieille!

-Arrête de déconner, c'est sérieux!

Ces mots étaient sortis de la gorge de Quinn avec beaucoup plus de force que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle baissa soudain les yeux, le regard triste.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est sérieux… J'en ai connu des allumeuses et à chaque fois, je me suis fait faire de la peine. J'ai pas ta chance moi, je ne sors pas avec la même fille depuis le lycée et je n'ai jamais eu de relation stable. Mais j'en ai besoin, Santana… Je pensais pas avoir mes chances avec elle, je croyais qu'elle était hétéro, mais avec tout ça… Je sais plus. Et je sais que si ça continue je vais me faire des faux espoirs et ça, ça fait mal, Santana… Ça fait vraiment mal. Alors je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu penses de tout ça et sois sérieuse, s'il te plait.

Santana n'avait pas réalisé à quelle point la situation pouvait être grave mais ce petit discourt lui ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Son amie se sentait perdue et avait besoin d'aide, de son aide. L'heure n'était plus à la blague. Elle reprit donc un ton beaucoup moins taquin et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Quinn.

-Allons, reprends-toi un peu Quinnie… Tu veux mon avis? T'as raison, ce ne sont pas tous des accidents mais d'après moi, elle ne s'en rend pas totalement compte. Je serais extrêmement étonnée de savoir qu'elle est déjà sorti avec une fille, elle ne donne vraiment pas cette impression-là, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est à 100% hétéro. Ça veut seulement dire qu'elle ne s'est jamais vraiment posé la question. Regarde-moi, j'ai une liste longue comme le bras d'ex petits copains! Et il a fallu que Britt m'ouvre les yeux pour que je me rende compte que je pouvais aspirer à plus, que les mecs c'était pas mon truc… Alors laisse-lui le temps, c'est pas une allumeuse, elle n'a probablement besoin que d'un peu de temps.

-Alors… Tu crois quand même que j'ai une chance? Je ne me fais pas de films, si?

-Non, elle te drague ouvertement! C'en est chiant parfois.

-Hey! S'il y en a une sur la planète qui n'a rien à dire sur les démonstrations d'affection en public, c'est bien toi!

La brune ricana à l'entente de ce reproche, ce qui détendit instantanément l'atmosphère.

-Ouais, t'as sûrement raison mais tu connais le proverbe : Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais! Mais ça te rassure un peu, au moins?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Bon, parfait! Aller on rentre, je crois qu'on s'est absentées assez longtemps.

-Oui, rentrons. Et merci, S., j'suis contente que tu m'aies écoutée, j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ce que tu m'as dit.

La brune sourit.

-Aller, c'est rien… De toute façon, t'es beaucoup moins amusante quand t'es déprimée alors, je l'ai un peu fait pour moi aussi! Bon, maintenant souris, on a encore une sortie à affronter!

Elles rirent en cœur puis retournèrent à l'intérieur où les attendaient toute la petite troupe. Même Rachel était revenue, toute propre et dans son nouvel ensemble.

-Bon, on y va au cinéma ou on fait semblant? Demanda la latina, soudainement beaucoup plus souriante qu'au début de la soirée.

Brittany, qui se démenait toujours dans la cuisine, le remarqua et s'en réjouit fortement. Elle s'approcha de la brune et la prit dans ses bras.

-Wow, quel beau sourire Sanny! T'es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu es de bonne humeur. Enfin, t'es jolie tout le temps, mais encore plus comme ça.

-Je sais, c'est toi qui me fais cet effet-là… Dit-elle en embrassant doucement la blonde. Alors on va le voir, ce film? J'ai envie de sortir!

Après un petit moment de léger trouble, tous acquiescèrent, heureux de voir que la Santana avec qui ils aimaient passer du temps était revenue et ça ne prit que quelques minutes avant que tout le monde soient debout dans la cuisine, prêts à sortir. Quinn prit les devant et ouvrit la porte pour laisser les autres sortir puis la verrouilla derrière elle avant de les rejoindre. Alors que leurs amis discutaient en se dirigeant vers les voitures, Santana arrêta Rachel et la retint hors du groupe un instant. La petite diva sursauta mais la belle hispanique avait l'air de vouloir lui parler sérieusement alors elle ne protesta pas.

-Hey, Rachel, attends. Commença-t-elle. J'voulais te dire que… Enfin, c'était pas cool ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. J'étais de mauvaise humeur, je devais me défouler sur quelqu'un et c'est tombé sur toi. J'suis vraiment désolée, j'vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça n'arrive plus.

La plus petite eut l'air extrêmement surprise par le discourt de l'autre jeune fille, jamais elle ne s'était préparée à des excuses de sa part. Du coup, elle était prise au dépourvu et ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Euh, je… Bredouilla-t-elle mais l'autre brune la coupa.

-Non, arrête. T'embarrasse pas de me répondre, j'en ai même pas envie. Je me suis excusée, ça veut pas dire que j'suis gentille ou quelque chose du genre, ça veut pas dire non plus que je t'apprécie. Je me sens simplement l'âme charitable ce soir… Ok?

La petite diva sourit.

-Ok. Merci…

-Bon… Alors maintenant pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit, sinon je fais de ta vie un enfer, c'est clair?

-Très clair.

-Bon… Aller, va rejoindre Quinn, les autres nous attendent.

Rachel obéit sans poser plus de question et retourna auprès de la rose, un petit sentiment d'apaisement bourdonnant au creux de son ventre. Wow, elle s'était excusée… Santana Lopez avait fait des excuses à Rachel Berry, que pouvait-elle espérer de plus de cette soirée? Un grand sourire étalé sur son visage, elle monta à bord du mini-van de Quinn qui imita son geste sans attendre. Mike et Tina entrèrent aussi dans leur véhicule et Quinn fit signe à Santana et Brittany de monter avec elles, mais la brune refusa.

-Non, tu sais quoi Q.? J'ai envie de faire un tour avec Britt aujourd'hui.

La rose eut l'air surprise.

-Euh… D'accord, si tu veux… Mais tu fais quoi de l'environnement? Tu sais très bien que depuis que Brittany a entendu parler de la planète qui meurt, elle refuse catégoriquement qu'on augmente le taux de pollution dans l'air.

-Écoute, on fait du co-voiturage tout le temps, c'est pas une fois qui va déclencher l'apocalypse… Et puis je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre ma voiture.

-Ah, tu te sens intrépide ce soir…

-Ouaip! Alors partez devant, moi j'vais convaincre ma jolie blonde.

-D'accord, mais faites attention quand même.

-Arrête, tu sais qu'elle est loin de conduire comme un pied, elle fait des courses depuis des années.

-Je sais bien mais quand même, les routes c'est pas des pistes de course, dis-lui de faire attention.

Sur ces mots et sans demander son reste, la jeune bassiste démarra et les deux voitures quittèrent la cours pour rouler rapidement vers le centre commercial de la ville où se trouvait le cinéma. Il ne restait alors, devant la maison, que Santana et sa belle danseuse qui, pour sa part, ne manqua pas de remarquer le départ de ses amis. Elle s'approcha de la brune, confuse.

-Sanny, ils viennent de partir sans nous là… Pourquoi ils sont partis sans nous?

-Et bien, ma chérie, j'avais pensé que toi et moi on pourrait prendre Pupuce ce soir, ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois…

La brune s'était préparée à la réticence de sa copine car, malgré le fait qu'elle adorait conduire sa jolie moto rose bonbon, la dernière fois que Santana était montée avec elle, elles avaient eu un petit accident qui avait envoyé la brune à l'hôpital pour une semaine. Rien de grave, bien sûr, mais quand il s'agissait de Santana, Brittany avait l'habitude de réagir un peu exagérément. Comme prévu, la blonde fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, il n'en est pas question. La dernière fois qu'on-

-Oui, la dernière fois qu'on est montée dessus on s'est plantées, je sais, c'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois… Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas de ta faute, c'est l'autre mec qui nous est rentré dedans et si on avait été dans une voiture, ça aurait été la même chose. Alors s'il te plait, j'en ai vraiment envie… Ça me manque tout ça.

La plus grande ne savait plus quoi répondre après une telle demande. D'un côté elle avait encore un peu peur mais de l'autre, Santana avait raison, ce n'était pas la moto le problème ce soir-là mais bien le conducteur bourré qui leur avait foncé dessus… Elle hésitait toujours alors la brune se décida à prendre les choses en mains. Elle s'approcha de sa copine et enroula ses bras autour de son cou et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-En plus, je te l'ai sûrement déjà dit mais je le dis encore, je te trouve super sexy sur une moto…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur petite conversation, la grande blonde sourit.

-Ah d'accord, tu essais de m'avoir par la drague si je comprends bien…

-Moi? Demanda la latina, l'air faussement outré. Mais non! Voyons… C'est mon genre, tu crois? Non, bien sûr que non… Je ne fais que proclamer haut et fort à quel point ma copine est sexy sur une moto. C'est pas ma faute si tu ne peux pas me résister!

La brune s'attendait à un rire de la part de sa petite amie mais, à son grand étonnement, il en fut tout autrement. Celle-ci l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha d'elle, beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'à son habitude, ce qui provoqua chez la petite hispanique un rougissement peu familier sur ses joues.

-T'as bien raison, je ne peux définitivement pas résister… Murmura la danseuse avant de presser ses lèvres contre la peau basanée de son cou.

Santana se figea un instant, agréablement surprise par le comportement dominant de sa blonde aux yeux d'azur. Elle la surprendrait toujours, celle-là!

-Ouf, ok… Réussit-elle à articuler au bout de quelques secondes. Elles ont dit que le film commençait à quelle heure déjà? Parce que bizarrement, j'suis plus trop pressée d'y aller moi!

-On est pas obligées tu sais… J'ai dit à Mike et Tina d'aller voir un film d'horreur, je sais que Rachel déteste ça, ça lui fiche toujours une trouille bleue alors…

-Alors elle va avoir besoin de bras forts dans lesquels se réfugier! T'es une pro Britt, tu devrais travailler dans une agence de rencontre.

-Je sais! Et je vais te montrer à quelle point je suis douée… Dès que tu as envoyé un SMS à Quinn pour lui dire qu'on reste à la maison! Aller, je t'attends à dans la chambre.

La blonde embrassa furtivement la joue de Santana et retourna à l'intérieur en gambadant. La brune s'empressa ensuite de faire ce qui lui avait été demandé pour la suivre et pouvoir… comment elle avait dit? Reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées? Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse de la rose et rejoignit immédiatement sa douce dans leur lit. La soirée passa rapidement pour notre petit couple qui s'était enfermé dans leur chambre mais tout d'un coup, après quelques heures, la sonnerie stridente du téléphone les dérangea. Ce fut la brune qui fut désignée pour se lever alors elle se rendit rapidement dans le salon et décrocha le combiné. Ce qu'elle entendit la paralysa sur place.

-Santana? Santana, c'est toi? Demanda une voix grésillant hors du combiné.

La brune acquiesça.

-Santana, vite, il faut que vous veniez à l'hôpital… Il y a eu un accident.

* * *

><p>Bon, je sais je sais, un mois d'attente et une fin sadique comme jamais, j'suis affreusement méchante... Mais il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour! Sinon, ça aurait été ennuyant... C'est mon baptême d'auteur de fic à chapitres, mes amis! Alors voilà, je vous laisse vous ronger les ongles dans votre coin! xD J'avais dit que je mettrais de l'action alors... J'en mets. ;) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! Bon, aller, on se revoit au prochain chapitre!<p> 


	9. IX: L'accident

Ah, combien de fois m'excuserai-je pour mes retards? Je sais pas, des centaines probablement. Que voulez-vous, je suis chiante à suivre comme auteure... Mais vous savez, je sors d'un deuil difficile alors les fics, pour être honnête, elles me passaient 300 mètres au-dessus de la tête. Je crois cependant être revenue pour quelques chapitres consécutifs maintenant... Peut-être un OS ou deux en plus, qui sait? Avant que quelque chose de fou se produise dans ma vie et que j'oublis encore pendant quelques mois! Ma vie est un cirque, j'vous dis... T_T Mais bof, je mets fin à vos souffrances ce soir avec le neuvième chapitre de THWDILH! qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Il se déroule complètement à l'hôpital. Je sais, c'est un peu redondant mais voilà, c'est comme ça ;) Le prochain sera plus palpitant, promis. Et fans de Brittana, je ne vous ai pas oublié, promis... Enfin bref, bonne lecture tous! :)

* * *

><p>-Santana, vite, il faut que vous veniez à l'hôpital… Il y a eu un accident.<p>

Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent instantanément à l'entente de cette phrase. Soudain, la soirée prenait une tournure beaucoup moins amusante que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Les questions pleuvaient dans sa tête mais aucune d'entre elles n'était vraiment cohérente, elle se mit rapidement à paniquer.

-Quinn? Mais de quoi tu parles? Un accident? Qui a fait un accident? Comment? Est-ce que c'est grave? Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante et saccadée.

Comme on aurait pu s'attendre de la part de n'importe qui de normal, le ton de Santana s'était rapidement mis à monter et le stress avait pris le dessus sur elle. Une chance, son amie au bout du fil était plus calme et gardait son sang-froid.

-Respire Santana, une question à la fois… Premièrement, on ne sait pas encore si c'est grave, les docteurs ne sont pas venus nous voir. Et deuxièmement, on a tous été impliqués en quelques sortes, mais c'est Sam et Rachel qui sont les plus amochés…

-Sam? Mais il n'était même pas avec vous! Et comment c'est arrivé? Vous êtes toujours super prudentes sur la route, il s'est passé quoi?

-C'est une histoire de jalousie, on a rencontré Sam au cinéma et il est resté avec nous et à la sortie du bâtiment, il y a eu une sorte de confrontation… Enfin bref, c'est compliqué. Attrape Britt et venez, ça va être plus facile à expliquer en face et puis on ne sait pas exactement.

-T'inquiète, on arrive tout de suite. Vous êtes où?

-Mike, Tina et moi on est dans la salle d'attente.

-Bien, on part tout de suite.

Malgré l'énervement du moment, il y eut un petit instant de silence avant que la latina ne raccroche le combiné, comme pour s'interroger silencieusement, sachant pourtant très bien qu'aucune ne prononcerait mot, puis elle se décida à poser le combiné et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle rassembla des vêtements qu'elle enfila à la hâte alors que Brittany la regardait, intriguée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi t'es toute stressée? Demanda la blonde, inquiète.

La petite hispanique s'arrêta pour se retourner vers sa copine, les yeux sombres. Elle attrapa ses mains sans rien dire, ce qui éteint pour de bon le sourire qui avait dominé les lèvres fines de la danseuse jusqu'alors.

-Britt… Commença la brune. Il faut que tu t'habille ma puce, on va à l'hôpital.

La blonde eut l'air confuse.

-Comment ça? Tu te sens mal?

-Non, pas moi…

Elle inspira un instant, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet de l'accident.

-Tu sais le coup de téléphone? C'était Quinn. Il y a eu un accident. Finit-elle par annoncer.

À l'entente de ce dernier mot, le corps élancé de Brittany se crispa. Santana le senti et s'empressa de poser ses mains sur les épaule de sa petite amie.

-Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sait pas si c'est grave encore, c'est probablement rien… Mais il faut vraiment y aller, il faut qu'on soit là.

-Qui? Qui a eu un accident? Se contenta de demander la blonde.

-Je sais pas… Quinn m'a dit que tout le monde allait très bien sauf Sam et Rachel qui étaient encore avec les docteurs.

La plus grande ne répondit rien et plongea ses yeux couleur océan dans les iris cendrés de son amante. De minuscules perles opaques naquirent à l'orée des paupières tremblantes de Brittany alors qu'elle resserrait l'emprise que ses mains avaient sur celles de sa jolie brune.

-Rachel? Sam? Mais… Ils vont bien, si? Ils ne sont pas…

-Non! Britt, calme-toi s'il te plait…

La latina enroula ses bras autour de la blonde et la serra fort contre elle. Elles restèrent comme ça un petit moment puis Santana s'éloigna, les mains toujours accrochées aux bras de la blonde.

-Habille-toi et viens avec moi, on va aller les voir, je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

La danseuse obéit et entreprit de se préparer. Elles ne prirent pas leur temps et furent rapidement prêtes pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Elles sortirent en trombe de la maison, montèrent dans la voiture de Santana et roulèrent aussi rapidement que les limites de vitesse le leur permettaient pour arriver à destination où elles se stationnèrent n'importe comment, trop pressées pour s'occuper des places de parking. Les deux jeunes filles pressèrent le pas jusqu'à la salle d'attente, où elles retrouvèrent leurs amis qui se levèrent automatiquement à leur arrivée. Santana se jeta dans les bras de Quinn et Brittany attrapa Mike et Tina dans une seule et même étreinte.

-Comment ça va toi? Demanda la brune à sa meilleure amie.

-Bien, les médecins ont dit que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance, je n'ai que de petites marques et un poignet foulé.

-Nah, je le vois ça, ça me rassure, mais je veux dire… Je sais que Sam est ton meilleur ami depuis des années et Rachel… enfin, avec tout ça, comment tu vas?

La rose ne parla pas tout de suite, elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

-Je sais pas… Avec les docteurs qui ne nous donnent pas de nouvelle… Répondit-elle avant de prendre une autre pause.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent ensuite lentement en un geste résigné, laissant apparaître une inquiétude et une faiblesse qui, jusque-là, se camouflaient derrière le masque de force et de détermination habituel de la jeune bassiste.

-J'ai peur, Santana. Finit-elle par annoncer, le regard triste.

La latina la serra une seconde fois dans ses bras.

-Je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur, mais je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Aller viens…

La brune, qui tenait gentiment les épaules de son amie, l'attira jusqu'aux petites chaises destinées aux proches des patients ou aux malades en attente de soin et tout le petit groupe y prit place. Tous fixaient les portes des urgences, tétanisés à l'intérieur. Un silence grave pesait entre eux jusqu'à ce que leur attente soit écourtée par l'arrivée soudaine et paniquée des parents de Sam. Dès qu'ils les virent, le duo se dirigea vers les trois jeunes filles qu'ils savaient des amies de leur fils.

-Les filles, vous êtes là… Merci de nous avoir appelés. Dit le père, tentant de garder son calme. Comment va-t-il?

La rose essuya une petite larme sur sa joue.

-Nous ne savons pas, ils l'ont emmené aux urgences avec une autre amie à nous, nous n'avons pas de nouvelle depuis.

-D'accord… Et vous, vous allez bien?

-Oui, merci…

-Bien… souffla-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Restes ici, lui dit-il, je vais aller me renseigner.

Sur ses mots il embrassa son front et marcha rapidement vers le bureau d'information mais revint aussitôt : Au même moment, un médecin était sorti du couloir des urgences pour se diriger vers le petit groupe.

-Vous êtes de la famille? Demanda l'homme.

Madame Evans hocha la tête.

-Oui. Comment va-t-il docteur?

-Il va bien. Quand il est arrivé, il avait une hémorragie importante au niveau du torse causée par une arme blanche, plusieurs contusions, quelques os brisés et une légère commotion mais l'intervention s'est très bien passée. Il est en salle de réveil.

À ses mots, les soupirs de soulagement emplirent la salle mais pour Quinn, cette pause fut très courte.

-Et pour Rachel? Demanda-t-elle, soudain tout aussi paniquée qu'avant.

Le grand homme eut l'air surpris un instant et posa un regard confus sur la jeune bassiste à l'apparence douteuse.

-Je suis désolé… vous êtes de la famille?

La rose sursauta à la question qui venait de lui être posée.

-Je… non, pas vraiment, je… Bégaya-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait mentir ou dire la vérité.

Elle voulait vraiment avoir des nouvelles mais que dirait-elle? Qu'elle était sa sœur? Sa cousine? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et penser n'était vraiment pas son fort à ce moment précis. Cependant, par chance, la belle hispanique vit le désarroi dans les yeux de son amie et décida d'intervenir.

-Non, on est ses colocataires et elle, c'est sa copine.

Quinn se tourna d'un coup, étonnée des affirmations de Santana, mais joua tout de même le jeu, sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen pour avoir une chance de faire baisser sa garde au médecin. Celui-ci eut l'air surpris un instant mais le choc se dissipa rapidement et il retrouva son visage impassible.

-Ah, d'accord, dans ce cas… Vous avez le numéro d'un membre de la famille? Elle n'avait pas de pièce d'identité sur elle. Vous avez dit qu'elle s'appelait comment?

- Rachel, Rachel Berry. Et oui, j'ai le numéro de ses pères, intervint Brittany. Alors, elle va bien ou pas?

Le docteur, voyant que les jeunes filles devant lui s'inquiétaient réellement, décida de mettre fin à leur misère en répondant à leur question.

-Oui, elle va bien.

D'un seul coup, les muscles de Quinn se détendirent instantanément, en même temps que ceux de tous ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors? Demanda la grande blonde.

Le docteur regarda une feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains puis releva la tête.

-Elle est arrivé ici inconsciente et le nez fracturé. Nous avons alors passé une batterie de test et nous avons constaté qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Elle devra se reposer quelques jours et aura besoin d'antidouleurs mais elle va s'en sortir. Elle se trouve dans une chambre. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois en informer ses parents. Vous pouvez aller les voir mais vous ne pourrez pas rester très longtemps car il se fait tard, vous allez devoir revenir demain matin. Si vous avez d'autres questions, une infirmière sera là pour vous répondre.

Après avoir prononcé ses quelques mots, l'homme jeta un dernier regard se voulant empathique au groupe puis retourna vers le petit local qui, apparemment, lui servait de bureau, laissant à une infirmière le devoir de leur montrer où se trouvaient leurs amis. Tous la suivirent alors mais, arrivés à la chambre, restèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte par respect pour la famille qui, évidemment, se tenait près du lit. Une fois sa tâche terminée, l'infirmière s'engagea à rebrousser chemin mais Quinn la retint par le bras.

-Mademoiselle attendez! Pourrais-je voir notre autre amie aussi? Je sais que le docteur a dit qu'elle devait se reposer mais vous comprenez, j'étais au volant et… enfin, je peux la voir? Seulement une minute, s'il vous plait…

La dame écouta très attentivement son petit discourt puis lui sourit.

-C'est un peu contre le protocole, tu sais… Mais bon, je suis d'accord pour que tu y ailles si ce n'est pas pour trop longtemps. Je suppose que tu peux rester avec elle le temps que ces parents arrivent, c'est quand même mieux que de la laisser seule. Allons, suis-moi.

La rose hocha la tête puis suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à une autre pièce, pas très loin de celle où Sam dormait. Celle-ci s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce et désigna le lit de la brune d'un signe de tête.

-C'est ici, elle est là. Ne la fait pas trop dépenser d'énergie, comme tu sais déjà, elle doit se reposer… Et si j'étais toi je ne la ferais pas trop parler non plus, elle risque d'être assez incohérente à cause des médicaments. Nous ne savons jamais exactement comment les patients sous médication vont réagir. Alors voilà, nous avons appelé ces parents, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup.

L'infirmière, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son sourire doux, hocha une seconde fois la tête avant de s'en aller, laissant Quinn seule, hésitante, à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, devait-elle entrer ou non? Ses yeux se baladaient sur le petit lit d'hôpital, s'accrochant parfois à la perfusion, puis suivaient le petit tube de plastique jusqu'à l'avant-bras pâle et veineux de sa nouvelle amie. Elle y perdit son regard un instant, le temps ralentit et son cœur manqua un battement. C'était de sa faute, tout ça? Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l'accident, tout s'était passé si vite... Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ou si Rachel lui en voudrait. Devait-elle lui parler? Ou attendre qu'elle lui parle? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais c'est alors que, perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune bassiste sursauta lorsqu'une petite voix affaiblie traversa la pièce.

-Hey, salut…

Rachel avait ouvert les yeux et s'était apparemment rendu compte de la présence de son amie à laquelle elle souriait désormais tendrement. Quinn fut alors brusquement extraite de sa courte torpeur et s'approcha du lit, prenant place sur la petite chaise noire à côté de celui-ci.

-Hey, comment ça va toi? T'as pas trop mal? Demanda-t-elle à la petite brune.

Celle-ci inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

-Non, t'inquiète, ça va. Je crois que c'est grâce aux médocs, c'est vraiment fort ces trucs-là… Et dis-moi, comment vont les autres?

-Tout l'monde va bien. Sam est plus amoché que nous mais il en a vu d'autres, tu sais… Il va s'en sortir très bien.

-Ouf, je suis rassurée… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que les heures de visites étaient terminées.

-Oh mais elles le sont. Mais tu me connais, j'ai mes contacts…

-Ouais, contacts mes fesses, t'as fait de l'œil à la petite infirmière c'est ça?

L'ancienne blonde ricana.

-Ouais, t'as raison, c'est mon charisme incroyable qui m'a fait entrer, je l'ai carrément fait tomber sous mon charme!

-Bof, je peux pas la blâmer, je t'aurais sûrement laissé passer moi aussi…

La petite diva posa sa main sur sa tête, un air douloureux sur le visage. Ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres de dans un souffle étrange, mélange de rire et d'épuisement. La fatigue la gagnait lentement, Quinn le voyait bien… Il y eut alors un silence, une pause en quelques sortes, puis Rachel revint à elle soudainement, une petite lueur de panique au fond des yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu, et mes parents? Quelqu'un a appelé mes parents?

La rose sursauta légèrement devant le désarroi brusque de la brune et attrapa automatiquement sa main pour la calmer.

-Oui, bien sûr, Brittany a donné leur numéro au docteur, ils devraient être en route en ce moment… Annonça Quinn, pensant que c'était ce que son amie voulait entendre mais bizarrement, elle se mit à paniquer encore plus.

-Merde, mais pourquoi elle a fait ça?

-Euh, je sais pas moi, t'es à l'hôpital, c'est le protocole, non?

-Non, elle aurait pas dû faire ça…

-Pourquoi?

-C'est évident, je vais leur raconter quoi moi? Ils ne savent même pas que je suis revenue à Lima… Et là, première chose qu'ils apprennent c'est que je suis à l'hôpital!

Wow, elle était vraiment en colère… La rose resta bouche-bée devant la réaction de Rachel. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Bien sûr qu'elles avaient appelé ses parents, c'était la chose à faire, non? Quinn se rapprocha du lit, enserrant un peu plus sa main autour de celle de son amie.

-Mais calme-toi, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Tu ne veux pas les voir, tu veux que j'aille prévenir le docteur?

Soudainement, la brune soupira.

-Non, ne fais pas ça…

Soudain, la panique chez la plus petite laissa sa place à une résignation bizarre, une sorte de déception que la rose ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Rachel vit son interrogation et devina qu'elle devait y répondre.

-Je veux les voir, c'est certain, ils me manquent… Mais je voulais leur montrer que je pouvais m'en sortir seule, avoir un emploi, une maison, tout quoi. Et je suis sûre que j'en serais capable! Je ne voulais que… Je voulais plus de temps, voilà tout. Et puis…

Tout à coup, la brune baissa les yeux.

-Et puis je ne veux pas qu'ils me demandent de partir de Lima Heights et de revenir à la maison. J'aime bien vivre avec vous et peu importe ce qu'ils disent, mon quartier à New York n'était pas plus sécuritaire, j'étais seulement trop fière pour leur en parler. Je sais que je suis adulte et que donc, par conséquent, la décision finale me revient mais… Je ne veux vraiment pas me disputer avec eux, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

À la suite de ses explications desquelles Quinn n'avait pas manqué un mot, la petite brune ferma les yeux, compressant la main de son amie par reflexe, puis inspira profondément. Instinctivement, la rose l'imita. Tout le monde avait vécu une soirée assez mouvementée, ce petit moment de répit était donc bien apprécié par les deux jeunes filles. D'autant plus que Quinn ne savait pas quoi dire. Si elle avait été maman et que quelque chose du genre était arrivé à sa fille, elle aurait été la première à vouloir la ramener à la maison. Alors sachant que les pères de Rachel étaient surprotecteurs et du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien, elles devaient s'attendre à tout. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que Rachel retourne chez elle, elle commençait à s'adapter au quartier, elle faisait partie de leur vie maintenant… Soudain, un malaise l'envahit. Un pincement au cœur, de l'inquiétude probablement. Elle soupira.

-Et tu crois qu'ils vont être en colère? Demanda-t-elle, un peu nerveuse.

-Je sais pas, probablement. J'espère que non mais bof, il va falloir attendre je crois.

-Ouais t'as raison, ils habitent loin d'ici?

-Non, pas vraiment, ils devraient être là bientôt.

-D'accord. T'as besoin de quelque chose en attendant?

-Bah en fait, je sais pas si c'est mon accident mais j'ai super froid et les lumières m'agressent énormément. Ce serait vraiment gentil si tu pouvais en éteindre quelques-unes… Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non non ça va, c'est vrai que les néons c'est pas génial pour les yeux. Attends un peu, je m'en occupe.

Alliant le geste à la parole, la rose retourna vers le cadre de porte pour éteindre les lumières avant de revenir près de la brune.

-Tu veux que j'appelle les infirmières pour une autre couverture? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

La brune eut l'air de chercher dans la pièce un instant.

-Ah, des couvertures j'en ai déjà sur la commode là-bas, répondit-elle en pointant du doigt le petit meuble au coin de la pièce. Le docteur m'avait avertie que j'allais probablement avoir froid. Je ne me souviens plus bien pourquoi mais c'est normal.

-D'accord, tu en veux une?

-Oui, s'il te plait.

La jeune bassiste obéit immédiatement et saisit un des longs tissus qui était pliés sur le bureau pour l'étendre sur son amie qui lui sourit gentiment.

-Merci beaucoup… Souffla doucement la petite diva.

-Mais de rien. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre?

-Non, seulement… Restes avec moi s'il te plait.

Vers la fin de sa dernière requête, Rachel baissa un peu les yeux. L'ancienne blonde eut l'air surprise par la demande de sa colocataire mais, intérieurement, s'en réjouissait beaucoup. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle et se rassit sur la petite chaise destinée aux visiteurs près du lit.

-Bien sûr que je vais rester avec toi, au moins jusqu'à ce que tes pères arrivent… Après et bien, on verra. Je ne sais pas combien de temps les médecins et les infirmières vont me laisser rester.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses dormir ici… Je déteste les hôpitaux, encore plus pendant la nuit.

La rose ricana.

-Ah je te comprends, c'est chiant dormir à l'hôpital… Mais déjà que c'est exceptionnel que je sois là maintenant, tu leur en demande beaucoup je trouve!

-Oui, je sais… Soupira la jeune New Yorkaise. Et puis je me doute que dormir sur un petit lit en mousse ou assise sur une chaise droite n'est pas ce que tu avais prévu pour cette nuit, je t'en ai déjà assez demandé comme ça… Et en plus toi aussi tu as fait un accident, tu dois être fatiguée, je pense qu'à moi là… Et puis-

-Eh, arrête un peu tu veux… L'interrompit Quinn.

Comme à son habitude, les mots avaient déferlé hors de la bouche de la petite brune sans pose ni retenu, ce à quoi la rose commençait à être habituée maintenant. Elle s'approcha alors de son amie pour poser une main sur son bras, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, et continua :

-J'aimerais beaucoup rester ici et je compte bien le faire si personne ne me l'interdit mais ce n'est malheureusement pas moi qui décide. Et je vais bien, je t'assure, j'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Soudain, son sourire s'attendrit un peu plus et sa voix s'adoucit.

-C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi maintenant… Murmura-t-elle.

Ces derniers mots flottant encore dans l'air, il s'installa entre les deux amies un silence pur, une intensité pesante et électrique. Les yeux noisette de la plus petite s'ancrèrent alors profondément dans les iris dorés de Quinn qui perdit instantanément son doux sourire au profit d'une moue troublée. Ce genre de moment arrivait souvent entre elles, de courts instants précieux où le monde entier semble retenir son souffle et où le sol se dérobe sous nos pieds. D'habitude, c'était Santana qui les en sortait brusquement avec un commentaire moqueur ou une blague mordante mais cette fois, il en fut tout autrement.

À travers les lumières tamisées de l'endroit, deux silhouettes sombres aux mouvements saccadés et paniqués traversèrent les couloirs de l'hôpital pour arriver à l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Rachel où elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Les deux jeunes filles à l'intérieur, toujours prisonnières mutuelles du regard de l'autre, n'entendirent pas l'entrée pourtant bruyante des nouveaux intrus qui ne se firent pas prier pour observer et étudier la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils restèrent un instant dans l'ombre, discrets et immobiles, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se dévoue et brise le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors dans la chambre.

-Salut chérie, content de voir que tu vas bien, annonça-t-il alors, trahissant ainsi leur présence. Tu préfères qu'on revienne plus tard?

Comme prévu, cette intervention fit brusquement éclater la petite bulle confortable dans laquelle se trouvait le duo depuis un moment déjà pour les ramener violemment à la réalité. Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux puis, en voyant les pères de la diva, Quinn recula d'un coup et se retrouva rapidement dans le coin de la pièce, les yeux bien bas et les joues écarlates tandis que Rachel fixait ses parents, le regard empli de culpabilité et d'anticipation. Les hommes se regardèrent un peu, rassurés de l'état de santé de leur petite fille, puis entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils se placèrent tous deux du même côté du lit et prirent Rachel dans leur bras.

-Dieu merci, tu vas bien… Soupira le plus vieux, le menton appuyé sur la tête de la brune.

Leroy, pour sa part, s'était relevé et restait maintenant debout, frottant doucement de la paume de sa main le dos de sa fille unique, essuyant silencieusement les quelques larmes discrètes qui illuminaient le coin de ses yeux de temps à autre. Le trio resta ainsi pendant un long moment avant de se séparer, comme s'ils voulaient se rassurer, être certains que c'était la réalité.

-C'est que tu nous as fait peur, tu sais? Ajouta enfin Hiram en s'éloignant de Rachel. Depuis quand es-tu revenue à Lima? Que s'est-il passé? Tu aurais pu nous appeler non?

-Hey, calme-toi chéri… L'interrompit le plus jeune. Laisse-la respirer, veux-tu?

-Oui, tu as raison… On est heureux de voir que tu t'en sors bien. Comment ça va?

-Je vais bien, rassurez-vous… On a fait un petit accident de voiture, rien de grave, leur répondit la jeune fille. Je suis arrivée depuis un petit moment déjà… Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir appelés avant.

-Oui, et tu as raison d'être désolée! La réprimanda doucement l'homme affublé de lunettes. Un petit moment, c'est quoi ça? Une semaine? Deux semaines? Un mois, ou même plus? On essayait de t'appeler à New York et l'opératrice nous disait que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Tu t'imagines à quel point on s'inquiétait?

-Oui papa, je sais, je suis vraiment désolée… Mais je me suis rendu compte que New York n'était peut-être pas fait pour moi. Vous savez c'est si grand et ça bouge si vite… Alors je suis revenue il y a environ un mois.

-D'accord, on comprend ton malaise du au dépaysement, mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue à la maison? Pourquoi ne nous-as-tu pas appelés?

-Eh bien je sais pas, je n'y ai probablement pas pensé… Je suis revenue en avion avec Brittany.

-La grande blonde un peu simplette dont tu nous parlais parfois et qui nous a appelés un jour en pensant qu'elle commandait une pizza?

-Oui, exactement, c'est bien elle. Alors pour faire une histoire courte, Kurt a changé d'appartement et puis… ça n'allait pas du tout au boulot… Alors, voyant que tout n'allait pas très bien, Britt m'a proposé de revenir avec elle à Lima. Quand je suis arrivée, elle m'a présenté ses colocataires, j'ai rencontré plein de gens, je me suis installée avec elles, c'était provisoire au début mais une chose en entraînant une autre… Je me suis laissé happer par la vie et le traintrain quotidien et puis j'ai complètement oublié de vous appeler.

À la suite des explications résumées de leur fille, les deux hommes laissèrent s'installer dans la pièce un silence assez inconfortable durant lequel ils s'interrogèrent longuement du regard. Leurs airs sérieux mettaient tout le monde mal à l'aise mais, heureusement pour la santé mentale des jeunes filles, ils mirent enfin, après un petit moment, fin aux supplications silencieuses de la petite New Yorkaise en souriant en cœur.

-Tu sais, tu aurais dû nous appeler, commença Leroy. Mais nous sommes heureux de te revoir en un seul morceau, alors… Disons que tu es pardonnée pour l'instant, d'accord?

Tous les muscles de l'actrice se déraidirent en même temps et une petite larme de soulagement coula sur sa joue.

-Merci, je vous aime tellement… Murmura-t-elle ensuite. Et je vous promets de ne plus jamais vous oublier comme ça.

-J'espère bien! Ton père commençait vraiment à être désagréable. Pas vrai Hiram?

L'autre homme prit un air faussement outré et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que j'étais désagréable, je paniquais, c'est normal… Et puis tu sais comme je deviens nerveux quand on parle de Rachel.

-Oui je sais, je comprends mais quand même, il était temps que tu reviennes Rachel, tu rendais ton père fou! Et puis je suis fière de voir que tu as su te débrouiller sans nous. Alors, tu dis que tu as emménagé avec de nouvelles personnes, c'est bien ça. Et en parlant de ça…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, l'homme regarda brièvement Quinn qui n'avait pas bougé du coin de la chambre avant de revenir à sa fille, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-… Tu nous présente?

Les joues de la petite diva s'embrasèrent un peu sous le regard insistant de ses pères mais elle le camoufla très bien en leur répondant le plus naturellement du monde.

-Euh, bien sûr, je vais vous présenter, c'que j'suis bête… Voici Quinn, une de mes nouvelles colocataires. Quinn, je te présente mes pères, Hiram et Leroy Berry.

La rose s'approcha lentement du lit puisqu'elle y avait été invitée et tendit timidement la main vers les deux hommes en souriant.

-Bonjour. Quinn, enchantée… Rachel m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

C'est Leroy qui serra la main de la jeune bassiste le premier.

-Ah, en bien j'espère! Leroy, enchanté.

Puis ce fut au tour du plus vieux.

-Hiram, heureux de te rencontrer. J'aimerais bien dire qu'elle nous a parlé de toi aussi mais il serait évident que cela serait un pieux mensonge, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais enfin c'est pas grave, je ne suis pas super intéressante de toute façon… Alors vous ne manquez pas grand-chose, plaisanta l'ancienne blonde.

-Ahh, mais tout le monde est intéressant ma chère, il suffit de savoir parler des bonnes choses. Et pour ça, y'a pas meilleur que notre fille!

-Alors là, je vous crois! C'est tout une personnalité qu'elle a notre Rachel…

La brune leva la tête brusquement.

-Hey, vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi s'il vous plait? J'aimerais bien ne pas être votre sujet de discussion.

-Ah, et depuis quand tu n'aimes pas être le centre d'attention? S'étonna la rose.

-Bah, depuis maintenant…

Tous ricanèrent à la réponse hésitante et improvisée de la brune, ce qui enclencha le processus de discussion normale auquel la brune aspirait depuis que ses pères étaient entrés dans la pièce. Lentement, au fil des blagues, l'ambiance se détendait et tout le monde se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Cependant, là où bien-être il y a, le temps passe rapidement… L'heure arriva alors bien vite où il fallut se séparer. Les messagers de cette nouvelle furent bien évidemment ceux qui allaient nécessairement venir les rejoindre, c'est-à-dire Santana, Brittany, Mike et Tina. Le quatuor, après s'être réellement assuré que Sam et ses parents allaient bien s'en sortir, traversa les couloirs de l'hôpital à la quête de leurs deux amies jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la chambre de Rachel après un long moment de recherche.

-Bon, vous voilà enfin! S'exclama la latina en arrivant devant la porte. On vous a cherchées partout…

Aussitôt, Brittany, fidèle à elle-même, se dirigea rapidement vers Rachel et, sans même porter attention aux hommes assis près d'elle, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour la serrer contre elle.

-Rach! Je m'inquiétais comme un folle tu sais? Le docteur nous avait dit que tu allais bien mais tu sais, les docteurs, j'ai horreur de ça… Sauf quand ils me prêtent leur stéthoscope, alors là, j'les aime bien, mais lui il l'a pas fait! Alors je lui faisais pas confiance… J'suis super contente de te voir. T'as pas trop mal? Comment tu vas? Est-ce que les médecins t'ont donné des médicaments? C'est ça qui a dans le petit tube là?

À cet instant précis, tout le monde regardait la belle danseuse, un grand sourire à peine camouflé aux lèvres. Santana entra alors dans la pièce à son tour et s'approcha de la grande blonde.

-Chérie, on ne saute pas comme ça sur les gens qui viennent de faire un accident… Et puis les assaillir de questions n'est pas recommandé non plus, tu sais? Aller, laisse-la respirer un peu…

À ce moment, pendant une seconde, il y eut un contact visuel entre les deux brunettes. Sans même parler, la belle latina communiqua à son amie tout le support et la compassion qu'elle était capable d'offrir. Aucun mot ne fut échanger, mais c'était suffisant. C'était comme ça avec Santana… Ensuite, la blonde pour sa part, obéit et s'éloigna de la petite New Yorkaise.

-Ah ouais, t'as raison… Désolée Rachel, répondit-elle en retournant auprès de sa copine qui l'attira près de Quinn, de l'autre côté du lit. J'ai pas voulu t'ennuyer.

-C'est pas grave Britt, t'inquiète… La rassura alors la plus petite. Et puis non, je n'ai pas mal, oui, je vais bien, oui, j'ai reçu de la médication et oui, c'est ça qui coule par l'intraveineuse. Tu as d'autres questions?

La danseuse sourit.

-Non, si t'as pas mal, tout va bien.

-D'accord… Merci d'être ici tous, ça me touche beaucoup.

Il y eut un petit silence puis soudain le malaise de ses amis fit que la petite diva se souvint brusquement de la présence de ses pères. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils rencontrent ses nouveaux amis dans d'autres circonstances mais bon, il faut croire que les présentations officielles allaient devoir être précipitées un peu! Elle se tourna alors vers les deux hommes, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres.

-Ah et puis, je vous présente mes parents : Hiram et Leroy Berry. Papas, je vous présente mes amis. Elle, c'est Brittany, voici sa copine Santana, vous connaissez déjà Quinn et puis là-bas près de la porte, c'est Mike et Tina. C'est avec Quinn, Brittany et Santana que je vis présentement.

Tous échangèrent alors des gestes de politesse en tous genres, puis Rachel reprit.

-Bon, alors maintenant que tout le monde connait tout le monde, écoutez-moi s'il vous plait. J'apprécie beaucoup que vous soyez venus, sérieusement… Mais je crois qu'il serait temps de retourner chez vous. Vous devez tous être épuisés et Sam et moi allons bien alors, allez dormir, vous reviendrez quand vous pourrez… Je ne veux pas que vous vous fatiguiez pour moi. Je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors, loin de là! Mais j'ai déjà l'impression de vous en avoir demandé trop.

Tous sourirent devant la réaction de la petite brune. Ah, toujours le mot pour bien paraitre celle-là! Toue la petite bande savait qu'en réalité, rester seule ici pendant la nuit était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait…

-Écoute bien ma jolie, commença la petite hispanique, un sourire narquois marquant son visage. Premièrement, encore une fois, t'as parlé comme une puce sur l'ecstasy alors pour la clarté, on repassera. Et puis secundo, personne ne dit à Santana Lopez quoi faire, d'accord? Si j'ai pas envie de partir, je vais rester ici et t'auras rien à dire… Elle est pas née celle qui va me donner des ordres alors-

-Mais Sanny, y'a plein de trucs que tu fais que t'as pas envie de faire mais que tu fais quand même parce que je te l'ai demandé, intervint Brittany, confuse. Comme la semaine dernière avec la caméra et le-

-D'accord! Britt, j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu ne termines pas cette phrase s'il te plait. Ok, y'a Brittany qui peut me faire changer d'avis, mais c'est la seule. Et tu n'es pas Brittany, alors ne penses pas pouvoir me faire bouger d'un poil… Sam, c'est une partie de notre famille depuis longtemps déjà et, que je le veuille ou non, toi aussi maintenant. Alors il n'est pas question qu'on vous laisse ici tous seuls.

Wow, Rachel ne savait plus quoi dire. De façon détournée, Santana venait d'être très gentille avec elle et de sous-entendre qu'elle tenait à elle, ce qui la touchait énormément. Elle regardait ses trois colocataires, les yeux brillants et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant.

-Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas rester tous ici, les infirmières ne vous laisseront jamais…

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non mais je sais, pas tous, j'suis pas conne à ce point-là. Les parents de Sam sont là et ils vont rester cette nuit. Je crois bien que tu as le droit de demander que quelqu'un reste avec toi aussi, c'est ça que je voulais dire.

-Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi chérie? Demanda Hiram à sa fille unique.

-Ça nous ferait plaisir, compléta l'autre homme.

La brune hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, je sais que vous avec tous les deux un emploi et que vous devez travailler demain très tôt. Je vais bien, je vous assure! Aller, personne ne reste avec moi, vous êtes super gentils mais j'ai menti, je vous mets tous dehors.

Les interpellée se regardèrent un instant, s'interrogeant du regard, mais la petite brune mis rapidement fin à leurs questionnements.

-Allons allons! Tout le monde dehors! Vous avez bien des vies ailleurs non?

-D'accord, on s'en va… Annonça Mike, au fond de la pièce. Mais on revient tous vous voir demain.

-Parfait, merci beaucoup… On se revoit demain alors.

Les jeunes asiatiques s'approchèrent de leur nouvelle amie et la serrèrent dans leurs bras puis firent de même avec leurs autres camarades avant de quitter la chambre. Ensuite, ce fut au tour des deux hommes d'âge mûre de faire de même, suivis de ses colocataires. Une fois tout le monde sortis, Rachel soupira bruyamment. Elle avait contesté bien fort lorsque la chambre était pleine de monde mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, sa décision lui semblait un peu moins brillante… Elle détestait officiellement les hôpitaux.

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle décida de fermer les yeux, essayer de s'endormir étant maintenant la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle conta gentiment les moutons pendant de longues minutes mais soudain, la distrayant de ses tentatives de sommeil, un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se releva brusquement en ouvrant les yeux, légèrement paniquée puis sa courte frayeur s'évanouit d'un coup lorsque son regard se posa sur une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses bonbon.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? Demanda la petite diva, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Bah je viens me coucher, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Il est tard et je suis fatiguée.

-Quinn, j'ai demandé à tout le monde de retourner chez lui…

-Parce que tu ne voulais pas déranger, je sais. Mais tu sais quoi? Un heureux hasard fait que demain, je n'ai rien à faire. Je ne travaille pas, je n'ai rien de prévu du tout… Alors je suis retournée à la maison prendre une douche et je suis revenue ici. Va falloir que tu me supporte ma belle! Mais va aussi falloir que tu bouges un peu tes fesses, parce qu'il est pas question que je dormes sur une chaise.

Rachel obéit et se déplaça un peu vers la gauche.

-Wah, les lits sont plus grands que je croyais ici… S'étonna la jeune bassiste en prenant place à côté de son amie. Mais ils sont pas plus confortables par contre…

La brune sourit.

-Oui et bien tu as voulu revenir, va falloir que tu supportes toi aussi!

-Ahh, ferme-la et endors-toi, tu veux bien? Ricana la rose.

-Ok ok, si tu veux pas reconnaître que j'ai raison…

Les deux jeunes filles fermèrent les yeux puis le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il dura un petit moment jusqu'à ce que de petits mots susurrés viennent le briser.

-Quinn?

-Hm…

-Merci.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir. Aller, dodo maintenant…

-Okay, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Rachel.

* * *

><p>Tada, déjà fini! Enfin, je crois qu'il fait avancer l'histoire quand même assez bien, malgré le fait qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder autant, sauf circonstances particulières... On devrait aussi y retrouver les circonstances exactes de l'accident. Alors voilà... Merci et on se revoit au prochain chapitre!<p> 


	10. X: Toc toc toc

Hey, mais c'est que ça fait longtemps! Ouais, me revoilà et non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic... Cependant, l'écriture est tombé bien bas dans mes priorités. En partie parce que je dois réparer mon coeur Brittanien et retrouver la Gleek en moi qui s'est perdue un peu (je sais pas si je vais y arriver D':)... Mais aussi parce que je suis presque une musicienne à plein temps, mon band occupe toute mon âme artistique ces temps-ci. Je vais donc arrêter de promettre des chapitres rapides car je sais maintenant que ce n'est un pieux mensonge... Cependant, je VAIS terminer cette fic, c'est une promesse que je fais à tous et que je compte bien respecter. ET PUIS, c'est le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit alors p-e que ça me fait pardonner un peu? ^_^' Et puis pour celles (Et ceux? ._. je sais pas xD) qui veulent voir arriver le Faberry, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça s'en vient... Mais rappelez-vous que Rachel n'est là que depuis un mois ou deux, ce ne serait pas très réaliste de balancer une relation comme ça! :O Mais elle va arriver, promis ;) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je ne l'ai encore une fois pas relu plusieurs fois alors s'il y a des fautes évidentes, vous me feriez plaisir en me les pointant du doigt! Aussi, pour l'insulte en espagnol, si ça veut rien dire, blâmez Google! 8D Alors voilà, merci.

* * *

><p>Et pour un dixième chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :'D<p>

* * *

><p>L'hôpital était un lieu bien étrange… Pour beaucoup, il y régnait une ambiance froide et effrayante mais pourtant, il s'agissait d'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde, non? Certains en avait peur, d'autres y allaient plus souvent que nécessaire… Bref, l'avis des gens était très partagé. Cependant, une chose était sûre, c'était que pour Sam Evans, c'était l'endroit pourri où il était cloîtré depuis deux semaines déjà. Deux semaines à ne rien faire, à porter une jaquette blanche à poids ridicule et à manger de la bouffe bizarre, molle et sans goût. C'était en train de le rendre fou! Il devait absolument sortir d'ici, c'était vital pour sa santé mentale mais d'abord, il devait arrêter de se tordre de douleur à chaque fois qu'il bougeait…<p>

Et pour guérir, il devait dormir! Voilà pourquoi il ne s'était toujours pas levé malgré le fait que l'horloge avait donné dix heures depuis une demi-heure déjà et qu'il s'était endormit vers les vingt heures la veille. Le grand blond dormait toujours à poings fermés dans le petit lit inconfortable qu'on lui avait attribué mais, malheureusement pour son système nerveux, le moment où il allait devoir ouvrir les yeux brusquement ne tarderait pas à arriver. Lentement, dans les couloirs, arrivait vers lui quelqu'un qui n'allait sûrement pas le laisser se vautrer encore bien longtemps…

-Debout, bouche de mérou! T'as fait assez de rêves pornos pour aujourd'hui!

Sans grande surprise, le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, son corps en entier se raidit brusquement alors que de sa gorge s'échappait un cri strident.

-Ahhh! Non mais t'es malade Santana! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

L'hispanique éclata de rire.

-Bah ouais, mais t'es pas tuable! Alors j'me contente de te faire hurler comme une fillette.

-Alors là t'es pas drôle, je dormais moi, ça va pas? Tu as entendu le médecin, il me faut du sommeil pour récupérer…

La brune prit un air offusqué et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, j'ai entendu, mais il a dit du SOMEIL pas une HIBERNATION! Tu vas finir comateux si ça continue. Aller, on va te dégourdir les jambes.

-Je me balade en fauteuil roulant, Santana…

-Eh bah on va te dégourdir les roues alors! Voyons, fais un homme de toi Sam et sors de ce lit.

Le blond soupira.

-D'accord, d'accord… Mais elle est où Fabray, elle devait être là aussi je crois? T'as l'air un peu trop enthousiaste aujourd'hui, je sens que mon cœur ne pourra pas le supporter longtemps… J'ai besoin de l'air blasé de Quinn.

-Bof, ne m'en parle même pas… Depuis que Rachel est revenue à la maison, elle est aux petits soins avec elle, c'en est répugnant. Elle va arriver, elle lui préparait le déjeuner quand je suis partie.

-Ok, cool. Et arrête un peu de parler d'elles comme ça, tu veux bien? Je me rappelle du temps où toi et Brittany vous vous éclipsiez sans arrêt pour être seules toutes les deux, je te signale que vous étiez tout aussi agaçantes.

-Ouais mais c'est pas pareil! Et puis, ça n'a pas duré aussi longtemps qu'elles.

-Santana, ce temps-là c'était la semaine dernière.

-Ah…Ok, ok, j'arrête de me plaindre même si je les trouve atrocement chiantes… Alors, on la prend cette marche ou pas?

-Tu me demandes vraiment mon avis?

-Non, c'était que de la politesse, tu vas venir avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non.

-C'est ce que j'me disais…

Sans plus de cérémonie et surtout sans se sentir coupable du tout, la jolie hispanique alla chercher le fauteuil roulant plié dans un coin de la chambre pour le déplier et le faire rouler jusqu'à son ami qui y prit place sans trop de difficulté.

-Tu me laisses le temps de mettre un pantalon au moins? Demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.

-Mmm, t'as des sous-vêtements là-dessous?

-Ouais mais-

-Alors non, tu vas supporter ta tenue hideuse!

Sans avertir, Santana fit brusquement tourner la chaise du jeune homme et, dans un rire machiavélique, le fit rouler très rapidement vers la porte. Le blond, dans un réflexe spontané, attrapa son téléphone portable au passage pour l'allumer une fois dehors et le duo sortit de l'hôpital. Arrivés à l'extérieur, la belle hispanique s'étonna encore une fois du joli paysage qui leur était offert derrière la grande bâtisse. Non mais sérieusement, c'était un hôpital ça? Incroyable… La brune baladait lentement Sam à travers la grande cours de l'hôpital, personne ne parlait, l'ambiance était détendue. Ils se dirigèrent vers un banc de bois assez éloigné où Santana prit place et à côté duquel son ami arrêta son fauteuil.

-Ahh, ça fait du bien un peu d'air frais… Souffla Sam en fermant les yeux.

-Ouais, t'as raison… Heureuse de t'avoir rendu service! Je savais que t'étais content de me voir au fond!

-Oui, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça… Merci de venir me voir aussi souvent.

-T'inquiète, ça me fait plaisir. Alors, comment ça va toi? Tu cicatrise bien?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers la plaie bandée située juste sous ses côtes et y posa une main.

-Oui, pas trop mal… Mais ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je sais bien que c'est grave mais quand même, c'est chiant.

-Je sais… J'en reviens pas, tout ça à cause d'un mec jaloux! T'aurais pas pu te taper une fille célibataire? Il en traîne pas assez le soir dans les bars? Non, il a fallu que tu couches avec la copine d'un fou. T'es pas croyable…

-Mais je savais pas moi que son copain était dérangé quand je la voyais!

-Quand même, elle était en couple et même fiancée à ce mec-là, c'est jouer avec le feu un peu non?

-Tu peux bien me faire la morale toi, t'as jamais été mieux que moi dans ce domaine-là!

-Mais de quoi tu veux parler? J'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un qui allait se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre, voyons.

-Non mais tu veux qu'on reparle d'Artie? J'peux l'appeler pour lui demander s'il t'a trouvé gentille quand tu couchais avec Brittany alors qu'ils étaient ensemble.

À la mention de ce souvenir désagréable, l'air faussement outré de la brune s'assombrit brusquement. Ses yeux devinrent brumeux et son visage se déforma en une expression sévère.

-Alors là t'es injuste Sam… Tu sais très bien ce qui se passait dans ce temps-là, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, je ne savais simplement pas comment réagir. Je devais jongler avec la morale et ma relation avec Britt Britt et j'ai été incapable de le faire comme il le fallait... Et puis j'ai demandé pardon à Artie lors de ma graduation, il n'y a plus de rancœur entre nous.

Le grand blond écouta attentivement Santana argumenter, sans l'interrompre, et baissa ensuite les yeux, réalisant qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Oui, je sais bien, désolé Santana, bégaya-t-il doucement. Je ne voulais pas… Enfin, te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Ça m'a échappé, je parle trop vite parfois…

- En plus, j'étais amoureuse de Brittany, c'est elle qui m'embrouillait l'esprit comme ça. Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses en dire autant.

-Oui je sais, pardonnes-moi, c'était une très mauvaise comparaison, j'aurais dû me la fermer.

La belle hispanique croisa les bras et détourna le regard de son ami. Il y eut alors un silence lourd. Il dura un petit moment pendant lequel elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, laissant le temps aux battements de son cœur de retrouver un rythme normal et laissant secrètement s'assécher la rosée qui s'était déposé au coin de ses yeux. Sam n'osait plus vraiment parler, il avait vraiment fait un drame de pas grand-chose cette fois, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire un truc comme ça… Il fut alors très soulagé lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone de Santana retentit. Celle-ci, ne se complaisant pas non plus dans le malaise qui pesait sur le duo, s'empressa de fouiller dans son sac à main pour décrocher.

-Oui allô? Quinn? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, on t'attend nous! Ouais bah lâche ta nouvelle copine-sangsue et viens nous rejoindre, refais le point sur tes priorités ma vieille. Quoi? Je sais bien que tu m'aimes, comme tout l'monde ma chérie. Oh et puis d'accord, moi aussi je t'adore. Aller, amène tes fesses ici, on t'attend.

Après ces quelques mots, la jeune fille raccrocha et replaça son portable là où il était avant puis les deux amis se retrouvèrent encore une fois plongés dans un silence froid. Cependant, cette fois, Santana ne le fit pas duré trop longtemps.

-Bon ok, t'as agi comme un con… Et que je t'y reprenne plus! Commença-t-elle. Mais j'vais pas te faire la gueule toute la journée quand même. Je résume ce que je voulais dire : Fais attention la prochaine fois. Des fous, y'en a partout, essais de te trouver une vraie copine, une qui ne serait qu'à toi, tu vois? Ou fais comme t'as toujours fait et repêche les célibataires désespérées dans les bars! Tu comprends, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose.

-Oui, je comprends et je te remercie de t'inquiéter. Je vais faire attention la prochaine fois, promis… Alors, t'es plus fâchée?

-Bin voyons, dit-elle en se levant, viens ici gros imbécile

La latina s'approcha de son ami et le serra dans ses bras avant de se rasseoir, un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-Bien sûr que je ne suis plus fâchée.

-Cool… Souffla le jeune homme, rassuré. Alors, Quinn vient nous rejoindre?

-Ouais, elle partait de la maison quand elle m'a appelé. Aussi, Brittany va venir avec elle, ses cours d'aujourd'hui ont été annulés.

-Super, on organisera une petite fête dans ma chambre.

-Ouais, bonne idée… Mais si tu fais ça dans l'espoir de voir des nichons après tes nombreux jours de convalescence, tu choisis mal tes invitées mon grand! On t'aime mais pas à ce point-là.

-Nah t'inquiète, j'ai d'autres numéros pour ça…

-Ouais, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Bon et bien parfait, tant que y'a pas de malaise moi ça me va!

Sur ces mots, la brune se leva d'un bond, un sourire lumineux accroché à ses lèvres.

-Aller tu viens? On va les attendre à la porte.

-Comme si tu me laissais le choix…

-Nah t'as raison, j'ai un total contrôle sur ton existence, alors bougeons tes grosses fesse!

Joignant le geste à la parole, la brune attrapa la chaise roulante de Sam et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la grande porte d'entrés pour attendre Quinn et Brittany qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Lorsqu'elle vit la voiture de la rose entrer dans le stationnement, Santana se leva avec enthousiasme pour se diriger vers elle. Des nouvelles arrivantes, la plus grande sortit en premier de la camionnette et la latina se jeta dans ses bras.

-Hey, mais c'est ma jolie blonde à moi! S'écria-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

La danseuse sourit.

-Eh bah oui, c'est elle! Et elle est très contente de te voir…

-Mais j'espère bien, en tous cas, moi je suis super contente. Maintenant que t'as plus rien à faire aujourd'hui, on passe la journée ensemble?

-Ça me ferait plaisir! Mais on va rester avec Sam un peu avant, pas vrai?

-Bien sûr, aussi longtemps que tu veux chérie. Il nous attend là-bas.

La belle hispanique pointa du doigt en direction du grand blond puis ce fut au tour de Quinn de sortir de la voiture.

-Wow Quinnie, commença la brune sarcastiquement. T'as réussi à t'éloigner de Cyrano! T'es sûre qu'elle va réussir à respirer sans toi?

La rose, maintenant habituée aux taquineries de sa meilleure amie, se contenta de sourire en rejoignant le couple. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de la plus petite, amusée.

-Ah, Santana, c'que tu m'as manqué… Promets-moi de ne jamais plus me quitter aussi longtemps.

-Ha ha, ton sarcasme m'enivre, Quinn.

-Le tien aussi ma belle, le tien aussi. Alors, il est où notre gladiateur que je l'embête un peu lui aussi?

-Là-bas, venez, il veut faire une fête dans sa chambre.

-Wow, quelle merveilleuse idée, une fête à l'hôpital. C'est du Sam tout craché ça!

Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire en même temps à cette remarque tout en marchant vers l'immense bâtisse. Elles y entrèrent avec leur ami en convalescence puis les quelques heures qui suivirent se passèrent dans la bonne humeur. Les trois jeunes filles firent de leur mieux pour distraire Sam qui se voyait très heureux que leur visite soit aussi longue puis vint l'heure où le trio dût tendre le flambeau aux parents de Sam qui vinrent prendre leur place auprès de lui en début d'après-midi. Elles dirent alors au revoir à leur camarade de longue date et retournèrent dans le stationnement. Une fois là-bas, le chemin des trois amies se sépara encore, puisque Brittany et Santana avaient prévu de passer la journée à l'extérieur alors que Quinn devait aller travailler.

-Bon bah à tout à l'heure les filles, s'écria la rose en retournant vers sa voiture. Le journal a besoin de moi!

La blonde s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Bye Quinnie! On se revoit ce soir à la maison!

-Ouais, faites attention à vous.

Sur ce, la jeune bassiste monta dans sa jolie camionnette et disparut au loin, laissant nos deux jeune amoureuses seules. Santana était déjà dans la voiture alors la danseuse vint la rejoindre.

-Où tu veux aller? Demanda la brune.

Après avoir bouclé sa ceinture, Brittany s'accrocha au bras de Santana et posa sa tête sur son épaule, un doux sourire aux lèvres et les yeux clos.

-N'importe où, répondit-elle tout simplement.

La latina sourit à son tour et démarra.

-D'accord, le parc ça te ferait envie? On arrête prendre quelque chose à manger et on passe une partie de la journée au parc, t'en penses quoi?

-Oui, c'est parfait! Mais seulement si on va à celui où on peut nourrir les canards.

-Mais bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui? Mais une chose avant, il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi ce soir vers les dix-huit heures, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Ok, mais c'est quoi?

-Bah puisque tu m'avais dit que tu étais occupée, j'ai avancé les auditions pour un batteur remplaçant à aujourd'hui… Mais ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, je n'ai que 6 auditions à faire. Une demie heure et c'est fini, promis.

-Oh oui! J'aime te voir jouer les juges d'American Idol, j'trouve ça super sexy.

-Super sexy hein? Demanda la latina, une grand sourire étendu sur ses lèvres. Ouais, bah tant que tu m'imagines pas avec la tronche du vieux mec anglais, laisse-toi aller ma belle!

-Berk, non. Il est vieux et tout moche lui… Je t'imagine plutôt à sa place. L'émission aurait les plus hautes cotes d'écoute du monde. Et puis j'pourrais voter pour toi!

-On vote pas pour les juges à American Idol Britt, on vote pour les concurrents.

-Je m'en fou, je voterais pour toi quand même.

La latina ricana alors que la voiture s'arrêtait dans le stationnement d'un grand marché.

-Et bien merci… Ajouta-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête platine appuyée sur son bras. C'est gentil. Je voterais pour toi aussi. Alors ça ne te dérange pas de venir avec moi là-bas?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Parfait, c'est super ça. Maintenant, direction le parc! J'vais aller à la boulangerie pour prendre des croissants et un dessert. Tu veux bien aller chercher quelque chose à boire?

-Bien sûre, pas de problème. Tu veux boire quoi?

-Peu importe, prends ce que tu veux.

-D'accord.

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent une autre fois puis sortirent de la voiture pour se diriger vers deux boutiques différentes. Santana, pour sa part, entra dans la grande boulangerie qui se trouvait au centre de tous les autres magasins. Elle y venait souvent et connaissait bien le propriétaire, il était un ami de longue date de son père.

-Hey, mais c'est Santana Lopez! S'écria l'homme en voyant la jeune fille entrer.

-Jo! Mon vieil ami, ça fait longtemps…

-Oui, trop longtemps. Et que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir la visite de la reine de Lima Heights aujourd'hui?

-Bof, comme d'habitude, un rencard avec une beauté blonde. Tu sais ce que c'est!

-Bah ouais, tu m'connais, les nanas n'en ont jamais assez.

La brune éclata de rire.

-Je sais bien.

-Alors, comment va Brittany?

-Elle va bien, ON va bien… Elle est sûrement en ce moment même au super marché d'en face, en plein dilemme pour choisir entre le jus de pommes et l'eau gazéifiés au citron…

-J'en reviens toujours pas qu'une personne ait pu te mettre le grappin dessus comme ça… Elle doit être bien spéciale la petite demoiselle.

-Oui elle l'est…

-J'suis heureux pour toi Sanny, personne ne mérite une relation stable plus que toi.

-Merci Jo, t'es gentil.

-Bon alors, je me doute que tu n'es pas entrée dans ma boulangerie que pour discuter avec moi, t'as besoin de quelque chose?

-En fait oui, on va pique-niquer et je me suis dit que des croissants avec une pâtisserie ce serait bien! Et puisque c'est toi qui as la meilleure boulangerie de la ville…

-De la ville? Mais c'est la meilleure boulangerie du pays ma petite! Et t'as raison, mes croissants sont parfait pour les pique-niques. Je m'en occupe tout de suite, tu veux quoi comme pâtisserie?

-Je sais pas, surprends-moi.

-Bah c'est sans me venter, bien sûr, mais mon Cheesecake est incroyable.

-Bon et bien va pour le Cheesecake!

-Parfait, je vais te chercher ça et je reviens.

-Merci Jo.

L'homme se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac qu'il tendit à la brune.

-Merci beaucoup, combien je te dois?

-Bof, c'est la maison qui offre, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Mais non Jo, je peux pas faire ça.

-Écoute Sanny, tu es presque comme une fille pour moi… Et ici, on fait pas payer la famille. Mais il faut que tu promettes de ne plus jamais rester aussi longtemps sans me rendre visite!

L'interpellée sourit et se pencha pour prendre le boulanger dans ses bras.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est promis… Désolée, il s'est passé plein de truc dernièrement, mais je te jure, ça ne se reproduira plus!

-J'espère bien! Tu m'avais manqué Sanny. Tu manques à tes parents aussi.

-Je sais bien, je vais leur rendre visite dès que je vais avoir un peu de temps. Encore une fois merci Jo! À bientôt.

-De rien ma petite, fais attention à toi.

-Ouais, toi aussi.

La brune fit un dernier signe de la main à Jo puis sortit de la boutique pour retourner à sa voiture où l'attendait déjà sa jolie blonde.

-T'en as pris du temps! Lui reprocha sa copine lorsqu'elle reprit sa place sur le siège du conducteur.

-Je sais, désolée, mais Jo travaillait aujourd'hui alors on a discuté un peu, s'excusa Santana avant d'embrasser le front de Brittany. T'as attendu longtemps?

-Non, je voulais juste faire semblant d'être en colère pour que tu te sentes mal et me donne un bisou sur le front.

-Ah, mais je suis outrée! Tu sais très bien que t'as qu'à demander pour ça.

-Oui mais c'est moins drôle.

-D'accord madame l'actrice sadique, t'es prête pour le parc?

-Ouais, j'ai pris du jus de pomme! C'était ça ou de l'eau pétillante aux fruits, j'ai hésité longtemps… Alors, ça te va?

Wow, la brune se surprenait elle-même là. Mais c'est qu'elle la connaissait vraiment trop bien sa copine! À cette pensée, l'expression sur le visage de la belle hispanique s'adoucie subitement.

-Oui, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais envie, merci. Aller, cap sur les canards maintenant!

Sur ces mots, Santana démarra la voiture et les deux demoiselles se rendirent au parc, comme prévu. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de venir ici ensemble, c'était rassurant pour elles. Depuis le lycée, elles y passaient des journées entières à batifoler, discuter ou tout simplement s'étendre dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages. Cependant, même si elles y allaient souvent, c'était toujours comme la première fois. Elles se retrouvaient encore et encore dans la petite bulle rose qui les entourait automatiquement lorsqu'elles sortaient ensemble. Là où la terre entière s'entend pour battre la même mesure, là où chaque respiration emplit nos poumons d'une bruine fraîche et parfumée… Là où le ciel semble accessible et la nuit, plus lumineuse encore que le jour…

Non, elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir accès à ce petit univers romantique, il y rôdaient tous les couples désespérément amoureux, chacun à sa manière, à chacun son univers… Mais comme chacun d'entre eux, elles s'y croyaient seules au monde. Elles décidèrent de s'installer près du petit lac artificiel, là où nageaient les précieux petits canards tant affectionnés par la blonde, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre et y passèrent tranquillement l'après-midi. C'était amusant, elles n'avaient pas passé de journée comme ça depuis un moment. Mais malheureusement, tout le monde sait que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse… Trop vite.

-Sanny, j'ai froid.

La brune se tourna vers Brittany, assise tout près d'elle, sortant en même temps de sa légère torpeur. Combien de temps s'était écoulé? Elle ne saurait le dire… Mais effectivement, il faisait quand un peu plus froid que lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées. Plus noir, aussi… Regardant autour d'elle, Santana remarqua également que la population du parc avait changé un peu; les enfants aux rires enjoués avaient laissé leur place à des personnes beaucoup plus vieilles et, disons-le, beaucoup plus inquiétantes. La brune retira sa petite veste de cuir pour la tendre à la blonde, le regard légèrement inquiet.

-Tiens mets ça, on va s'en aller… Quelle heure est-il?

-Attends, je regarde, répondit la blonde en sortant de son sac sa montre en forme de petit chaton. Il est presque dix-neuf heures.

La brune sursauta.

-Quoi?! Mais j'suis super en retard pour mes auditions! C'que j'suis conne… Tu veux bien m'aider à tout ranger, il faut absolument qu'on s'en aille.

-Oui, aucun problème…

Alliant le geste à la parole, elles se dépêchèrent de tout remettre dans leur grand panier d'osier pour retourner vers la voiture mais sur leur chemin, Santana sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait bien remarqué que quelqu'un les suivait depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le bord du lac mais les ombres semblaient s'être multipliées depuis ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle et Brittany se faisaient intercepter comme ça mais cette fois, elles n'avaient pas le temps pour ça! Elle avait une audition à faire, non de Dieu… La belle hispanique attrapa la main de sa copine et accéléra le pas mais ce ne fut pas suffisant puisqu'une fois devant sa voiture, un premier jeune homme se posta devant elles.

-Hey! Mesdemoiselles… Vous croyez aller où comme ça?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Et merde, elles étaient reparties pour un autre round… Parfois, elle aurait bien envie que ce genre de choses ne fasse pas partie de leur quotidien mais voilà, c'était comme ça… Santana inspira donc profondément, effaçant jusqu'à la moindre trace de peur dans ses yeux et plongea le noir de ses iris dans ceux du jeune délinquant, les lèvres pincées en une moue provocatrice.

-On va en ville et pour être honnête, on est en retard alors si tu pouvais dégager le chemin ça m'empêcherait de me mettre en rogne.

Le garçon ricana, l'air moqueur.

-Wow, mais c'est qu'on est tombés sur une vraie petite chienne enragée… Tu mords dis-moi? Ou bien grogner c'est tout c'que tu sais faire?

-T'auras pas le malheur de le savoir si tu te bouges tout de suite. Et je t'avertis, c'est ta dernière chance de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il doit te rester.

-Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de me prendre pour Wonderwoman ma belle, j'ai peur que tu te surestime un peu là et si tu continues à japper, j'vais devoir te faire taire.

-Ah oui? Toi et quelle armée? T'es qu'un minus… Une asperge avec une grande gueule. T'aurais une mitrailleuse que tu ferais pas peur à un bébé.

-Bah justement, maintenant que tu le mentionnes…

Sur ces mots sortirent de l'ombre une douzaine de personnes qui encerclèrent le trio.

-…Cette armée-là ça te va?

Santana ne savait plus quoi faire… Sa voiture était là, devant elle, mais si elle bougeait, elle savait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Elle savait comment se défendre mais tout de même, c'était douze contre deux cette fois, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux... De plus, elle n'avait jamais vu Brittany se battre dans une telle situation, elle avait toujours été celle qui réagissait, alors elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable. Parce que, avouons-le, une arène de karaté et une bagarre de rue étaient deux choses complètement différentes... Il fallait du sang froid pour se battre dans la rue. Elle décida donc de se rétracter et de tenter sa chance avec le dialogue.

-Hey, on se calme… commença-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste? De l'argent?

Le leader du groupe de voyous ricana une seconde fois.

-Ce qu'on veut? On veut tout ce que vous pouvez nous donner les filles… Mais on ne commencera pas par l'argent d'habitude…

Soudain, sans avertir, un des garçons immobilisa la brune par derrière, l'attrapant par les bras. Elle l'envoya automatiquement valser d'un coup de tête sur le nez mais un autre plus vigilant vint rapidement prendre sa place. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Brittany, elle, était retenue par l'un d'entre eux qui la tenait fermement par le bras. Le grand blond qui servait de porte-parole depuis le début sorti alors de sa poche un petit couteau, du genre de ceux qu'on traîne en camping et s'approcha de la brune. Il appuya la lame froide sous son menton, tirant sur ses cheveux d'ébène pour projeter sa tête vers l'arrière.

-Tu te défends bien dis-moi! Mais frappes-en encore un et j'égorge ta copine comme un porc à l'abattoir...

La brune resta sans voix… Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais cette fois, elle devait se l'avouer : Santana Lopez était pétrifiée. Son corps se raidit et une petite larme sillonna sa joue.

-Oh mais non, ne pleure pas maintenant… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu ne mords plus tout d'un coup? Demanda-t-il, une lueur effrayante au fond des yeux. J'espère que oui, c'est emmerdant quand elles ne se débattent pas…

Wow, il avait de sérieux problèmes ce mec-là… C'était un vrai malade. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre… C'était un psychopathe mais ce n'était quand même pas Arnold Schwarzenegger alors comment s'était-elle trouvée dans cette situation? Elle s'était défendue devant plus grand, plus fort, plus nombreux… Pourquoi figeait-elle maintenant? Un moment d'inattention, probablement, se disait-elle. Et puis y'avait Brittany… Qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à elle c'était une chose mais qu'ils fassent du mal à Brittany, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle ne se le pardonnerait probablement jamais s'ils la blessaient. Enfin peu importait la raison, maintenant, elle était coincée. Au bout d'un moment, une phrase réussit à s'échapper de ses lèvres tremblantes.

-Si tu lui touches, je vous castre tous toi et tes petits amis et j'vous laisse crever lentement au bout de votre sang…

Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la mort et perçants comme des poignards mais malheureusement, aussi impressionnant que fut son regard, il ne fit pas reculer le blond qui s'approcha encore plus d'elle.

-Ah, c'est bien que tu te réveilles… Je les préfère comme ça. On peut commencer maintenant! Tu vois ça? Dit-il en levant son canif. C'est super pratique, ça peut faire plein de choses… Mais ma préférée, c'est ça.

Tout en prononçant son dernier mot, il passa le bout de la lame sous un des boutons du chemisier de la brune et tira brutalement dessus pour le déchirer.

-Ça nous débarrasse des trucs dont personne n'a besoin! Ajouta-t-il.

Il approcha ensuite une seconde fois ses mains de la brune pour continuer son travail mais un bruit l'interrompit : Une sorte de cris sourd étouffé, comme quelqu'un qui recevrait un coup. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de se retourner, il avait un bras replié derrière son dos et la pointe bien affutée d'une lame menaçant sa jugulaire. La latina resta sans voix. Qui avait bien pu venir à leur secours? Personne n'aidait personne à Lima Heights, c'était chacun pour soi ici. Elle leva donc les yeux pour voir et resta bouche-bée en voyant la silhouette qui se tenait debout devant elle… Brittany?! La grande blonde arborait un regard froid comme l'acier et se tenait sur ses pieds, solide comme un chêne. Jamais Santana n'avais été plus heureuse que sa copine soit aussi imprévisible...

Un sourire niais et rassuré se glissa sur sa bouche alors qu'un autre sillon humide se dessinait sur sa joue. Des centaines d'images de ce qui aurait pu arriver défilèrent dans sa tête mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et utilisa la diversion pour se délivrer de l'emprise de l'autre malfaiteur. Elle se retrouva alors devant une dizaine d'hommes plus trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes tout d'un coup… Elle ne prit pas longtemps à les mettre K.O. Et voilà, Santana Lopez était de retour! Une fois les autres membres de la bande mis hors course, elle marcha d'un pas rempli d'assurance vers la petite ordure qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle et sa copine. Elle le regarda avec dédain avant de lui cracher au visage.

- _Hijo de puta…_

Puis ses yeux s'adoucirent en se posant sur sa belle blonde.

-Chérie, t'es vraiment sexy quand tu te bas… Murmura-t-elle à son amante en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Sans que cela ne transparaisse trop, il s'était agi d'un des baisers les plus anticipés, désirés et rassurants de son existence. Brittany le sentit, elle sourit.

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment. Tu veux t'en occuper?

-S'il te plait.

Immédiatement et sans rien dire, la danseuse laissa sa place au bout de l'arme –qui ressemblait, avouons-le, beaucoup plus à une petite épée qu'à un couteau de poche- à Santana qui ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

-Alors, commença-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de chienne dans ton genre fait quand il se retrouve de l'autre côté de la lame? T'as fini de mordre, dis-moi?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien.

-Et puis j'suis bien d'accord avec toi sur l'utilité de ces trucs-là, ça peut servir à plein de trucs! Et bizarrement, là, maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de me débarrasser de la merde inutile qui se tient devant moi… Et puis en passant, si j'étais toi, je lâcherais mon arme. Le mien est plus gros…

-É-Écoutes ma belle, commença le grand blond, on peut sûrement discuter, non? Tu sais bien que j'vous aurais pas fait de mal, on ne faisait que s'amuser voyons…

-Wow, mais c'est qu'elle bégaye la pourriture de criminel à deux balles. Est-ce que t'aurais peur de moi? Est-ce que t'aurais peur que je… Comment t'as dit, t' « égorge comme un porc à l'abattoir »?

-J'ai entendu parler de vous, les trois meufs qui se battent comme dix gars gonflés aux stéroïdes… Si j'avais su que c'était vous, j'vous jure qu'on vous aurait pas approchées! Écoutez, ça ne se reproduira plus, c'est promis. Et puis en plus-

Soudain, sans terminer sa phrase, le garçon envoya un grand coup de couteau au visage de la brune. La lame effleura sa joue, juste assez pour faire une entaille, puis le jeune homme en profita pour s'enfuir.

-Ah, l'espèce de salop!

Santana serra le poing autour du manche du couteau. Elle allait amorcer une course pour le rattraper mais Brittany la retint.

-Non Sanny, attends! Ne le suis pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine… Viens, on s'en va.

La brune hésita un instant mais Britt' avait raison, lui courir après serait la chose la plus stupide et la plus dangereuse à faire… Elle abandonna donc rapidement ses plans de vengeance pour monter dans la voiture et s'éloigner du parc aussi vite que possible avant que cet idiot ne revienne avec d'autres petits soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Elles roulèrent un moment, personne n'osait parler et Santana ne voulait qu'une chose : oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il était maintenant dix-neuf heures quarante-trois et la latina n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir pour ses auditions mais elle se rendit tout de même au bar où elles devaient avoir lieu, au cas où. Une fois stationnée, elle coupa le moteur puis un silence lourd s'installa dans la voiture. Et voilà, le moment qu'elle redoutait était arrivé…

Maintenant qu'aucune distraction n'était là pour lui changer les idées, ses yeux devinrent brusquement humides et la coupure sur sa joue, douloureuse. Elle avait eu peur ce soir. Peur pour elle, peur pour Brittany… Pendant un instant, elle avait même pensé qu'elles étaient fichues, qu'elles allaient finir comme toutes ces filles qu'on voit à la télé, dans les bulletins de nouvelles, qui se font violer et puis balancer dans un fossé et qu'on ne retrouve que plusieurs jours plus tard… Ses pensées s'enfoncèrent lentement dans une noirceur effrayante, là où elle se dégoûte elle-même de ne pas en avoir fait assez pour sauver sa jolie blonde, là où elle doit vivre avec le remord et le deuil… Brittany s'en rend bien compte, c'est malsain, mais Santana fait toujours ça après un évènement intense comme ça. C'est compréhensible, se dit-elle, chacun réagit à sa façon après tout… Elle passe alors doucement ses bras autour de la taille de la brune et la sert contre elle ce qui provoque de petits spasmes chez la latina.

-Brittany je-

-Shhh…

La blonde la serra un peu plus dans ses bras pour maintenir le silence. Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que la brune se ressaisisse un peu.

-Je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas, pour être faible comme ça…

-T'es pas faible chérie, y'a personne qui peut se tenir droit tout le temps. Et j'suis contente que quand tu flanche, ce soit avec moi…

-Mais si, tu le fais toi. Regardes-toi, tu ne pleurs même pas…

-C'est parce que je sais que tu es là, c'est tout, je ne me mets pas autant de pression sur les épaules. Et puis je pleurs tout le temps, tu le sais, j'ai pleuré sur tout le chemin qui menait jusqu'ici. T'es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Je t'aime tellement...

-Je t'aime aussi.

La danseuse embrassa le front de sa petite amie et lui sourit.

-Tu veux retourner à la maison ou tu veux entrer? Parce que si t'as besoin de repos, c'est normal, t'as qu'à le dire.

-Non non, je vais entrer, t'inquiète, je vais mieux… C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

-Non, t'as malheureusement raison…

-Aller, allons voir si y'a encore du monde là-dedans qui nous attendent.

La plus grande hocha la tête puis le couple sorti de la voiture pour reprendre le cours normal de leur journée. Enfin, elles allaient essayer…

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de Lima Heights adjacents, un autre duo se réunissait après une assez longue journée.

-Rachel c'est moi, je suis rentrée! Annonça joyeusement Quinn en posant le pied dans leur maison. Et j'ai loué des DVDs.

La brune qui était assise sur le canapé du salon se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour venir accueillir son amie.

-Mmm, des DVDs? Lesquels?

-Alors… J'ai L'aube des morts vivants, Massacre à la tronçonneuse...

Les yeux de la plus petite s'arrondissaient au fur et à mesure que les titres défilaient. Ah, ce qu'elle détestait les films d'horreur…

-... et l'Exorciste! Termina la plus grande.

-Ah… Commença la jeune chanteuse, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son mécontentement. Super! Je… Enfin, mets celui que tu préfères et moi je vais… faire du popcorn!

La rose prit un air faussement embêté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rach? Les tueurs en série et les meurtres sanglants c'est pas ton genre?

L'interpellée soupira.

-Bah, en fait, pas vraiment… Mais bon, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu le saches. Et puis tu t'es donné le mal de louer des DVDs alors, je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser les regarder toute seule simplement parce que je déteste le sang et parce que ça m'empêche de dormir! En plus-

Soudain, Quinn posa une main sur la bouche de la brune en ricanant.

-Mais calme-toi Rachel, c'était une blague… Je sais bien que t'as horreur de ce genre de film, t'inquiète. En vrai j'ai pris Mean girls, Rent et un nouveau truc appeler Pitch Perfect. J'ai vu la bande annonce il y a quelques semaines et j'avais vraiment envie de le voir! Pas de film d'horreur ce soir, promis. Même si j'aime bien te rassurer quand t'es effrayée…

La remarque de la jeune bassiste et le sourire confient aux commissures de ses lèvres firent s'empourprer les joue de Rachel qui se retourna rapidement, légèrement embarrassée.

-Bien alors! Merci… Bégaya-t-elle. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire du popcorn, si? Allons, je vais faire du popcorn!

Sans la quitter du regard alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour aller dans la cuisine, Quinn soupira, un peu déçue par la réaction de son amie. Allait-elle jamais avoir une chance avec elle? Elle avait beau être patiente, elle avait quand même espéré un léger progrès avec le temps! Mais la brune se défilait toujours comme ça… Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Quinn avait énormément de candidates qui faisaient la file pour sortir avec elle, Rachel n'occupait pas vraiment la place de quelqu'un, mais quand même, c'était chiant, elle devait se l'avouer.

Elle en avait parlé avec Santana et celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle devait être plus claire et faire les premiers pas parce que c'était beaucoup moins facile pour Rachel que pour elle, étant donné qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec une fille au paravent. Quinn savait qu'elle avait raison mais bizarrement, elle en était incapable. Sous-entendus, sourires en coin, flirt constant, c'était facile ces trucs-là mais une réelle confrontation, c'était différent. Après ça, c'était le point de non-retour. On ne pouvait plus mentir, nier ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur… Le rejet, elle savait comment le gérer mais les gens ne semblaient pas comprendre ça. Ils croyaient que parce qu'ils avaient dit non, ils devaient automatiquement couper les ponts. Mais en fait, c'était tellement con! Parce que c'était tout le contraire, une fois que ces trucs-là sont réglés, il y avait deux fois moins de malaise entre eux…

Mais bon, même si elle était pétrifiée à l'idée d'en discuter avec la petite brune, elle allait devoir se bouger un jour ou bien quelqu'un d'autre allait le faire et elle allait la perdre, ça c'était certain. Elle devait le faire… Elle allait le faire! Bientôt. Mais pour l'instant, elle se contenterait de mettre un DVD dans le lecteur, de s'asseoir au bout du canapé et de sourire comme si de rien n'était tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Voilà, c'était comme ça que se passerait la soirée. Enfin, c'était ce qui était supposé arriver… Cependant, comme c'est souvent le cas dans la vie, tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. À peine avaient-elles démarré le film que le bruit de la porte d'entrée les interrompit. Elles appuyèrent donc sur pause pour se lever et accueillir les nouvelles arrivantes.

-Hey, contente de voir que vous rentrez sans vous être faites arrêter pour grossière indécence cette fois! Les taquina la rose en rallumant la lumière.

Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut le couple, son sourire s'estompa.

-Mon Dieu Santana, elle a quoi ta joue? Et ton chemisier? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

La brune laissa tomber son sac près de la porte et s'assit à table, rapidement suivie par Brittany.

-Rien, t'inquiète Q. tout va bien… Une bande de salops dans le parc, c'est tout.

-Merde, et vous allez bien? Rachel, tu voudrais pas aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins dans la salle de bain s'il te plait?

La petite diva hocha la tête.

-Oui, bien sûre, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle disparut immédiatement dans le corridor mais la belle hispanique hocha la tête pour s'y opposer.

-Arrête Quinnie, c'est qu'une petite marque, ça va partir tout seul.

-Une petite marque qui va devenir une grosse cicatrice si on ne la désinfecte pas tout de suite!

-C'est sexy les cicatrices, ça fait rebelle.

-T'es assez rebelle comme ça, laisse-toi soigner…

La plus petite réapparue alors dans la cuisine avec une boîte de métal qu'elle posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise devant la latina. Santana eut un geste de recul.

-Quoi, parce qu'en plus tu vas me dire que c'est la naine qui va le faire?

La jeune bassiste leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui Santana, c'est Rachel qui va le faire.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi?

-C'est la plus qualifiée! Tu te plains tout le temps que je te fais mal et puis Britt a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle aussi… Alors discute pas et laisse-toi faire pour une fois, ça te tuera pas.

-D'accord… Mais si j'entends Britt se plaindre que tu lui fais mal, je te botte les fesses.

La rose sourit.

-Entendu. Tu viens B.? On va te nettoyer un peu…

La blonde se leva et embrassa la latina sur la tête avant de suivre son autre amie vers la salle de bain, laissant les deux brunes seules et mal à l'aise dans la cuisine. Dans un silence pesant, la petite diva sortit de la boîte tout ce dont elle avait besoin et approcha ses mains du visage de Santana, s'attendant à un autre rejet brutal, mais celle-ci resta étonnement immobile. Rachel pu alors nettoyer la plaie assez facilement. La belle hispanique se contenta de regarder au loin et de froncer les sourcils lorsque c'était douloureux sans dire un mot, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que la plus petite ait terminé.

-Voilà, c'est fait, annonça-t-elle après avoir posé quelques _Steri-Strips _pour aider la cicatrisation de la coupure. Ça va? Je t'ai pas fait trop mal?

-Non, ça va…

-D'accord, tant mieux.

Rachel se leva puis replaça le matériel dans la petite trousse blanche.

-Je vais remettre ça à sa place, on dirait qu'elle sert souvent ici.

-Ouais, ça arrive.

La petite diva se retourna et avança vers la salle de bain mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la pièce.

-Hey! Attends…

Elle se retourna immédiatement.

-Oui? T'as besoin de quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non je, en fait… Commença la latina.

-Oui?

-…Merci.

Rachel essaya de retenir son sourire autant que possible mais ne put empêcher son regard de s'illuminer.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir.

-J'espère bien, parce que je suis sûrement pas la dernière d'entre nous que tu vas devoir recoudre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai reçu des cours de premier soins assez intensifs. Mes parents m'ont obligée lorsque je suis partie pour New York. Ils ont même obligé Kurt…

La latina ricana.

-Wow, c'est un peu extrême ça.

-Je sais bien mais… J'adore ça.

-Je comprends. Si mes parents avaient été comme ça, je ne serais peut-être pas où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Je serais probablement, enfin tu vois, une bonne personne.

-Tu l'est déjà.

Santana leva la tête, surprise par les propos de sa plus récente colocataire.

-Merci.

Rachel sourit. Venait-elle réellement d'avoir un moment émotionnel avec Santana « Snixx » Lopez? On dirait bien que la latina devenait de moins en moins distante avec elle… Rachel adorait ça. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à sa place parmi elles. Elle aurait bien profité de ce moment de rare complicité avec l'autre brune encore un instant mais un bruit l'en empêcha : Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La latina se leva pour aller regarder par le judas de la porte et soupira bruyamment en apercevant la personne qui se tenait de l'autre côté. Au même moment, Quinn et Brittany sortaient de la salle de bain.

-Qui c'est? Demanda la rose.

-Merde, tout l'monde se cache, il est pas question que qui que ce soit ouvre cette porte.

-Quoi? Qui c'est Santana?

-C'est notre batteur de remplacement…

-Ah c'est vrai, c'était aujourd'hui les auditions! T'as trouvé quelqu'un? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici?

-Il s'est en quelques sortes invité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Et bien j'étais super en retard aux auditions à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au parc… Alors quand on est arrivées, il ne restait que lui. Il avait l'air un peu con mais on a pas le temps pour d'autres auditions et il jouait bien alors je lui ai dit oui. Il était super content, genre trop content… J'ai mentionné qu'on vivait avec la bassiste, toi en l'occurrence, et il a dit que ce serait super de te rencontrer. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord alors que je n'en avais vraiment pas envie, je devais être encore un peu secouée… Enfin bref, sur la route je suis redevenue moi alors j'ai essayé de le perdre sur le chemin en revenant ici. Je croyais avoir réussi mais on dirait bien que j'me suis trompé!

-Alors il a réussi à nous retrouver? Et il veut quoi, boire un café ou quelque chose du genre?

-Probablement mais j'ai pas du tout envie de le voir s'incruster.

-Voyons, calme-toi… Il veut discuter un peu alors on va discuter! Tu fais vraiment des drames avec tout S.

La jeune bassiste passa à côté de ses colocataires et, un sourire relativement aimable aux lèvres, ouvrit la porte. Elle dut immédiatement lever la tête car devant elle se tenait un très grand brun assez bâti et qui, effectivement, avait l'air des plus cons.

-Salut, c'est toi notre batteur remplaçant?

-Oui, et j'suis super content! Répondit le garçon.

-Cool, moi je joue de la basse. Mon nom c'est Quinn. Et toi c'est..?

-Ah oui, désolé! Je m'appelle-

-…Finn?

Soudainement, tout le monde détourna le regard du nouvel arrivant pour le poser sur celle qui les avait interrompus. Rachel avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait, étonnée, le jeune homme qu'apparemment elle connaissait. Celui-ci vit son visage s'illuminer instantanément en la voyant.

-Rachel! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Il s'approcha de la brune et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

-J'arrive pas à le croire… Je croyais que tu étais à New York! On ne s'est pas vu depuis qu'on a rompu toi et moi!

À ses mots, on entendit la porte claquer brutalement. Tous sursautèrent et regardèrent la rose.

-Désolée, je... je croyais pas qu'elle ferait du bruit comme ça. Bégaya-t-elle. Viens donc t'asseoir Finn, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire… Britt, tu veux bien lui trouver une place dans le living room?

La blonde hocha la tête et accompagna le duo jusqu'au canapé tandis que Quinn restait devant la porte, les poings serrés.

Santana passa près d'elle et arrêta sa bouche près de son oreille.

-Ouf, son ex, c'est dur ça… Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû lui ouvrir. Mais dis-moi, qui fait des drames avec tout maintenant?

* * *

><p>Et voilà :) Oui, FINN IS BACK! Désolée pour tous ceux qui le détestent religieusement, mais c'était mon rebondissement! xD Désolée aussi si vous trouvez que l'attaque contre Brittana sortait un peu de nulle part mais je sentais qu'il devait arriver quelque chose dans le parc... Alors j'ai trouvé ça. En plus, c'est un des seuls aperçu que j'ai donné de la dangerosité du quartier alors je ne le trouvais pas complètement inutile. Et puis ça laisse place à un développement de l'amitié Pezberry :P AUSSI, ma référence au film Pitch perfect est à remarquer car c'est officiellement mon nouveau film préféré! *0* Je crois qu'il s'appelle The hit girls en France. (Déjà sorti en DVD au Québec mais pour le reste, je sais pas...) Et il contient mon nouveau OTP sur lequel je risque d'écrire mes prochaine fics :) Alors si vous pouvez le trouver, je vous le conseille fortement! :D Donc voilà, merci! Et on se revoit dès que je trouve le courage et le temps de fair eun autre chapitre! xD<p> 


End file.
